Total Drama School Challenge
by Kito Orlando
Summary: Many teenagers from all over the world enter the facilities of a prestigious high school located in London, 'The British Academy for Student who want to Win Money' in the quest to win, 5 MILLION OF EUROS!, who will win?, 9 idols different included, APPS CLOSED, 40/48 remaining
1. THE CAST

**Author's Note** : Hi guys! After that, for personal reasons I could not continue with the previous stories, I decided to create this with OC, I will try to publish more or less once a week every Friday, as you will see in the title this season will be about oc, with the theme of school, but we will not be exactly students, althrough people who compete in a school environment, I do not recommend creating "brain" characters, because most of the exercises will be physical, and will be developed in the same universe as the total drama.

* * *

 **Application:**

Full Name:

Nickname (if he/she has):

Stereotype:

Gender:

Age: (12-19)

Sexuality:

Nacionality:

Backstory:

Ethnicity:

Use he/she the left hand or the right hand? (or both?):

Skin Tone:

Body Type:

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Face:

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings?:

Everyday Clothing:

Sleep Wear:

Swim Wear:

Formal Wear:

Winter Wear:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes (Minimum 4)

Dislikes: (Minimum 4)

Stenghts: (Minimum 4)

Weaknesses: (Minimum 4)

Fears: (Minimum 1)

Can he/she speak other languages besides english?: (If the answer is yes, which?)

The best class for him/her?: (Language, Literature, History, Geography, Math, Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Informatic, P.E., Art, Music)

Worst class for him/her?: (Language, Literature, History, Geography, Math, Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Informatic, P.E., Art, Music)

Running Gag:

Relationship?: (If the answer is yes, with who?)

Who will be his/her friend?:

Who will be his/her friend?:

Status: (Good, Evil or Both of them?)

Reaction to be eliminated first:

Reaction to be eliminated second:

Reaction to be eliminated third:

Reaction to be eliminated before the merge:

Reaction to be eliminated in the merge:

Reaction to third place:

Reaction to second place:

Reaction to win:

Extras: (optional)

Game Plan: (Will he/she manipulate?, Will be he/she in an alliance?, Is he/she a lone wolf?)

Reason for entering:

Plans with money:

Audition Tape:

General Analysis:

Intelligence: (1-10)

Sociality: (1-10)

Imagination: (1-10)

Team Work: (1-10)

Determination to get his/her objetives: (1-10)

* * *

 _ **THE CAST:**_

BOYS:

1\. Alvaro Fonseca (Honduras) - The bigger brother (Kito 7590)

2\. Francisco 'Franc' Fonseca (Honduras) - The Antisocial Brother (Kito 7590)

3\. Orlando Fonseca (Honduras) - The Choclate Brother (Kito 7590)

4\. Denis Fonseca (Honduras) - The Eager Brother (Kito 7590)

5\. Jose Fonseca (Honduras) - The Trashmouth Brother (Kito 7590)

6\. Rolando Fonseca (Honduras) - The Dread Brother (Kito 7590)

7\. Jacob Stanler (U.S.A.) - The Vintage Guy (Annoyingalarmclock)

8\. Spencer Douglas Portson (U.S.A.) - The Tech Kid (xtremexavier15)

9\. Chalie 'Chip' Tolentino (U.S.A.) - The Speller Bee Derk (Annoyingalarmclock)

10\. Ryan Field (Great Britain) - The Otaku (MarkShark9)

11\. Randell Dover (U.S.A.) - The Adventurous Lone Wolf (Orlando Butler)

12\. Ambroise Potier (France) - The Deadly Hearttrob (Apenad4LIFE)

13\. Kevin Hill (Canada) - The Selfless Teammate (RecorBound)

14\. Leo Jason O'Reilly (New Zealand) - The Forgettable Guy (DinoKea)

15\. Nicholas 'Nick' Brew (U.S.A.) - The Mature Strategist (Beastboycoolman15)

16\. Warren Mattews (U.S.A.) - The Powerhouse (Eternos137)

17\. Mihai 'Miko' Popa (Rumany) - The Murder Expert (Twpsyn)

18\. Clayton Lunar (Ireland) - The Emo Weeb (SpaceZodiac)

19\. Larson Von Eelo (Finland) - The Gothic Comedian (Zoryan El Muerto)

20\. Thomas Sanderson (Great Britain) - The Giant Doormat (RecorBound)

21\. Francis Ralphael Enrique Nicholas Carbanzo Henrique Iquellio Endersom (France) - The Effeminate (Zoryan El Muerto)

22\. Scott Michaels (U.S.A.) - The Athletic Gamer (Bassfield76)

23\. Phillip 'Phil' Charles Maximon (U.S.A.) - The Pipe Bomb (Josh Spicer)

24\. Brandon Marx (Ukraine) - The Arrogant (Kito 7590)

GIRLS:

1\. Luna Fonseca (Honduras) - The 'Male' Sister (Kito 7590)

2\. Max Grayson (Canada) - The Energetic Tomboy (Dogtimus)

3\. Violet Leia Weber (Germany) - The Spoiled Archiever (THE ULTIMATE BROOM HATTER)

4\. Saraphina 'Sara' Wong (EE. UU., descendent China) - The Anxious Bad Girl (No So Sweet Sara)

5\. Anna Valentin (Argentina) - The Chef (TheSaneSierra)

6\. Nicolle Salazar (Costa Rica) - The Actress (Kito 7590)

7\. Juliett Romero (Uruguay) - The Model (Kito 7590)

8\. Stella Stravos (Greece) - The Food Expert (Orlando Butler)

9\. Barbara 'Barb' Weller (Great Britain) - The Punk Rocker (Orlando Butler)

10\. Marylin 'Mary' Song (U.S.A.) - The Adorable Sweetheart (RecorBound)

11\. Pollyana 'Polly' Novikof (Russia) - The Intimidating Teddy Bear (FreakyFanGirl136)

12\. Tabitha Nancy (Great Britain) - The Little Liar (Beastboycoolman15)

13\. Stephanie Rhodes (Great Britain) - The Minion (DinoKea)

14\. Darcel Kirkland (Belgium) - The Artist (Twspyn)

15\. Kiran Kirkland (Great Britain) - The Loner (Twspyn)

16\. Vanessa Jackson (Norway) - The NameCalling Kirby Fan (Eccedentesiast1)

17\. Allison 'Ally' Gasperino (U.S.A.) - The Over the Top DJ (Orlando Butler)

18\. Faith Mariano (Filipines) - The Cheeky Beat Boxer (Candela Monsoon)

19\. Alieli Choi (China) - The Mischevious Poet (Candela Monsoon)

20\. Toxa Pexine (Great Britain) - The Hearthbreaking Punk (SpaceZodiac)

21\. Edna Crackenford (Great Britain) - The Bookism Bookworm (RecorBound)

22\. Kairi Tsumohauke (Japan) - The Pirate Princess (Zoryan El Muerto)

23\. Selina McIntyre (Ireland) - The Spoiled Princess (Zoryan El Muerto)

24\. Philamena Tuscon (U.S.A.) - The Random One (Josh Spicer)

* * *

The cast is complete!, only wait for the first oficial chapter.

Thanks to all those users to help me to fill the cast:

The App is in the review only for copy and paste.

Good Luck!


	2. The Bracafost Who Watowimo: PART 1

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the total drama, this belongs to its creators and Fresh TV, technically none of these ocs are mine, these are from their respective creators, although technically I have full control of them for this story, so I can do What I want with them, hehe.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

It showed a panoramic view of London, a city with a lot of movement through the streets, where each house was in great tranquility, one of them was a mansion, in which 2 people were watching a TV show named Total Drama Island, a male and a girl.

They were twins, both are 19 years old, the male wears a black shirt and blue jeans, also a Leicester City cap, he was 5.84 ft tall and is quite thin, the female wears a gray shirt and use beige shorts, she was 5.48 ft tall and has a sandglass body. Both has short brown hair.

''Hi Lucas, hi Gina'' say another voice, this time, of a 40 years old person, he has completely white hair (no for the age, but because he is albino), use a blue shirt with the Arsenal shield, and black pants, he's 5.90 ft tall.

''Hi dad'' said Lucas and Gina

''Are you watching Total Drama Island again?'' the man asked

''Yes dad, you know, it's our favorite program...'' said Lucas

''Ok let's see it'' said the man

They watch the program for a few hours, going from season to season.

''Dad... Do you think you would be a better host than your brother?, question Gina

''I don't know'' said the man

''You'd be better, father, I know'' said Lucas

The man was thinking for a moment

''Ahmm... sons, we have to talk'' said the man

Lucas and Gina, turned off the T.V. and listen his father

''Guys, the Total Drama executives asked me to perform a total drama here in London''

''...Ahh?!'' asked his sons

''I already built a giant high school'', said the man

''Why?'' asked Gina

''Because the executives said me, that the topic of the show will be a school challenge'' said the man

The sons was thinking one moment.

''Wow dad, it's incredible!, you will be the host of TOTAL DRAMA!'' said Lucas

''Yeah, i want to be host, equal to my brother...'' said the man ''...but there is a problem''

''Which?'' asked Gina

''I need two chefs for the cafeteria'', said the man ''Do you want to enter?''

Gina and Lucas started thinking

''Dad, this could be a good idea, but i can not cook very well'' said Lucas

Gina listen to her brother

''I can cook father...'' said Gina ''...and I would like to be in the program''

''Yes Gina, you can enter'' said the man ''And Lucas... Do you at least know how to cook the basic?''

''Ehh... I suppose'' said Lucas

''Ok, it's already decided, we will be the host and the chefs of Total Drama'' said the man

'But dad... where is the high school?'' said Lucas

''Oh... follow me'' said the man

They traveled in a limousine, they travel a lot of places of the great city of London. Finally they reached to their destination.

''Welcome to The British Academia For Students Who Want To Win Money!'' said the man

''Wow father, Could not you choose a longer name?'' said Lucas

''Ehmm... do you have a better name?'' said the man

''What do you thing?... THE BRACAFOST WHO WATOWIMO'' said Gina

''Mmm... it's a good name'' said Lucas

''It's the same name that I named'' said the man

''Yes, but shorter'' said Gina

''Ok...'' said the man

The installation was big, have 14 classroom who in which there were 48 chairs, many sports fields (soccer, swimming, basketball, etc.), a cafeteria and 6 rooms for the teams everyone with one color (blue, green, orange, purple, red, and yellow)

''Hello... I'm Rowan McLean, and this is...

...

...

TOTAL...

...

...

DRAMA...

...

...

SCHOOL CHALLENGE!.

* * *

 _INTRO_

 ***The music starts with three cameras coming out of a tree, in the middle of a soccer field and inside a wall, the camera passes quickly inside the office of Rowan that read some papers, and then leave the office***

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,_

 ***the camera traveled inside of the pool (a very large one)***

 _You guys are on my mind,_

 ***the bubles fill the view***

 _You asked me what I wanted to be,_

 ***Ryan was swimming with a black swimsuit along, with Kairi who wears an skull bikini top and black bottoms, suddenly** **a shark and a whale appear, attracting both, but was Spencer with a projection machine, then, another boat with Thomas and Max hit him,**

 _And now I think the answer is pain to see,_

 ***Jose was near and start to scoff them, but Frenchie was aside him and pushed him into the water, and Frenchie scoff him***

 _I wanna be famous,_

 ***Inside a classroom, Randell was rolling a globe, nearly Toxa, Ally and Barb singing and Denis and Kevin seeing them, the camera goes to an olympic stadium where Scott and Brandon go to have a race***

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

 ***Miko was seeing a soccer match between Franc, Ambroise, Leo, Philly and Orlando, Jacob, Chip, Nicolle, in the steps, Kiran and Larson was seeing the game with indifference, Phil was commenting the game and Darcel was supporting the teams***

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

 ***Many guys were giving things to Selina, Mary and Leia, Edna give a book, and, Ana and Stella gave food, the last 2 were competing for who have the best food***

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,_

 ***Nick, Vanessa, Faith and Clayton only watched this with confusion***

 _I'll get there one day,_

 ***In the cafeteria Lucas and Gina was cooking the food, while Vanessa and Tabby were talking, and Warren and Polly were pulsing, with Alvaro seeing***

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 ***Finally Polly won, and Alvaro kissed her in the cheek, making Polly blush***

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

 ***Rolando, Sara, Alieli and Stephanie was in a Math class, Stephanie doesn't understand anything, Rolando passes a letter to Sara and Alieli was writing a poem***

 _I wanna be famous!_

 **Juliett and Luna was seeing the sunset, Luna touch the hand of Juliett and they going to kiss but it's cutted because Scott and Brandon crash with them.**

 _I wanna be famous!_

 **At the end, all the contestants are eating a candy and whistling the song, and a voice and the screen say:**

* * *

 **Total Drama School Challenge**

* * *

 ** _London, United Kingdom 16:00_**

In the entry of the Bracafost Who Watowimo were Rowan and Gina, who are seeing the camera.

''Welcome to the first season of my new program, a 'brother show' of Total Drama Island...'' say Rowan, ''...we will have beyond 30 episodes in what the participants will compete in challenges who are based on school classes''

''Believe me, the 48 participants who will compete and for each chapter, two students will be eliminate'' say Gina

Rowan was surprised by what Gina said.

''Fourty eight participants!, I said to you and your brother that I only want twenty four'' said Rowan

''I now daddy, but we did a little cheating and we each accepted twenty two'' said Gina ''I the boys and he, the girls''

''Oh, well, I can not do anything else, all right'' said Rowan

Suddenly Lucas was running to them, being quite agitated

''The guys are coming''

''Really?, but I don't know the names of the guys'' said Rowan

Gina passed a list to his father

''These are all the contestants dad, they will be presented in the order that we accepted them''

''Oh, ok'' said Rowan

The three saw how a bus approached to them, a Honduran girl and a Honduran boy stepped out the bus. The girl was 17 years old 5'02 and 110,23 lbs, she was fit, and little muscular, her hair was brown, wavy and little short, has a purple shirt with the word 'love' and beige shorts and beautiful brown eyes. Her skinny has curves, he carried a purple guitar with her.

* * *

 _ **Luna Fonseca**_ _**(The Music Sister)**_

 _Intelligence:_ 6

 _Sociality:_ 8

 _Imagination:_ 8

 _Team Work:_ 9

 _Determination to get her objetives:_ 5

* * *

The male, was 17 years old 6'23 and 155,37 lbs, he has marked muscules but is little thin, his hair was short a little disheveled and brown with red lines, use a red button-up shirt, and blue jeans. He has a shaved beard on spikes, because in general, he seems like an adult of 30 years-old. Also has six fingers for each hand.

* * *

 **Alvaro Fonseca (The Bigger Brother)**

 _Intelligence: 10_

 _Sociality: 8_

 _Imagination: 3_

 _Team Work: 7_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 9_

* * *

''Wow, this is a great place'' said Luna

''Too big for me'' said Alvaro

''Alvaro, but was for you that I built this too bigger'' said Rowan

''It's false'' said Alvaro

''You have the reason'' said Rowan

Luna and Alvaro passed for the host

''Hi guys, we are Lucas and Gina, and you are the first guys in the place'' said Lucas

''Hi'' said happily Luna, and then she hug Lucas and specially Gina

''Hi...'' said Alvaro, without any emotion

The second bus arrived, and a Honduran boy and a Canadian girl stepped out. The girl was 16 years-old, 5'6 and 168 lbs, has an average caucasian skin tone, has a curvaceous figure, with thick thighs and a large bust. However, due to her constant eating of large amounts of food as a competitive eater and outside of it, Max has a large, round and protruding belly, much like Blaineley, however, she does not bother to suck it in at all, as she doesn't particularly care about being skinny. Has ginger short hair in a bob style with a side-swept fring, and a somewhat round face, with rather pretty features that makes her seem rather attractive in a natural way. She wears brown sandals, cream knee-length capris and a light blue collared shirt, which is tied, exposing her midriff.

* * *

 **Max Grayson (The Energetic Tomboy)**

 _Intelligence: 5_

 _Sociality: 9_

 _Imagination: 7_

 _Team Work: 8_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 6_

* * *

The male was 17 years-old, 5'80 and 130 lbs, has a very white skin tone, and a little muscled body and marked eyes bags in his black eyes. His hair is brown and totally disheveled, he wears a simple green t-shirt, and black jeans.

* * *

 **Francisco Fonseca (The Antisocial Brother)**

 _Intelligence: 9_

 _Sociality: 2_

 _Imagination: 5_

 _Team Work: 5_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 8_

* * *

''Hello to all'' said Max, Franc only walk.

''Hi Max, welcome to The Bracafost Who Watowimo'' said Rowan

''It's a...'' said Franc ''...particular name''

''I'm glad you like it'' said Rowan

''I don't said that'' said Franc. Then he and Max walk to Luna and Alvaro.

''Hey Franc, do you really auditionated?'' asked Alvaro

''Yeah, It can be fun'' said Franc

''Great, because I have not known anything in the world that is fun for you'' said Luna

''I only hope there is good food'' said Max

''Don't worry for that, I cook very good'' said Gina

''I don't promise anything'' said Lucas

The third bus was coming, and a Honduran boy and a German girl stepped out. The girl was 14 years-old, 5'2 and 112,76 lbs. Has circle shaped face, and blonde and short hair. Has a rudy skin tone and mesomorph body type. Wears a green vest with a light green undershirt and long blue pants.

* * *

 **Violet Leia Weber (The Spoiled Archiever)**

 _Intelligence: 5_

 _Sociality: 6_

 _Imagination: 3_

 _Team Work: 4_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 8_

* * *

The male was 17 years-old, 5'76 and 128 lbs. Has blue eyes and brown short hair with blue tips. Has a little muscled body but very marked. Wears a blue shirt with the Boca Juniors shield and dark blue jeans. He was eating a chocolate bar that he has in the left hand.

* * *

 **Orlando Fonseca (The Chocolate Brother)**

 _Intelligence: 9_

 _Sociality: 5_

 _Imagination: 5_

 _Team Work: 4_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 10_

* * *

''Hello... Cardiff!'' said Leia

''It's London, no Cardiff'' said Orlando

''I already knew'' said Leia

Both walked directly to the other contestants, passing for Rowan.

''Oh.. reallly Franc?, are you really here?'' said Orlando

''Yes, Orlando, I am really here'' said Franc

''Well, It's my opportunity!, I will finally prove, that I am smarter than you!'' said Orlando, giving another bite to his chocolate

''Ok...'' said Franc with indifference

''Can you give a piece?'' asked Max

Orlando rolled his eyes and ripped a piece of his chocolate and give it to Max. Leia only stall with them

The fourth arrive and an U.S. American girl and a Honduran boy stepped out. The girl was 16 years-old, 5'1 and 105.82 lbs, has a chinese ethnicity (because is descendent China), and was a short petite asian girl with only slight curves that define her shape. She has a dark chest-lenght hair dip dyed bright purple with her bang covering her right hand and has dark brown eyes in her hearth shaped face. She wears a dark purple crop top, fake black leather jacket, dark wash ripped skinny jeans and beat up black converse. Also has a pink petal tattoo on the back on her neck and silver earring studs

* * *

 **Sara Wong (The Anxious Bad Girl)**

 _Intelligence: 7_

 _Sociality: 4_

 _Imagination: 8_

 _Team Work: 4_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 8_

* * *

The male was 17 years-old, 5'3 and 120 lbs, white skin, and very skinny body. Short brown hair, but combed quite well with several swirls in the hair. Wears a yellow shirt, with the sun drawed in it, and beige shorts that reach his knee. Carry a small black bag with him

* * *

 **Denis Fonseca (The Eager Brother)**

 _Intelligence: 7_

 _Sociality: 8_

 _Imagination: 8_

 _Team Work: 9_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 3_

* * *

''Why you chose two anxious guys?'' asked Rowan to his sons

''I only chose one'' said Lucas

''Me too'' said Gina

''What happened?, my presence bothers you?'' said Sara

''Oh no Sara, but...'' said Rowan ''...I don't have two doctors'' said Rowan

''Then, worry about him'' said Sara

''I didn't come to cause problems'' said Denis

''I hope that, guy'' said Rowan

Another bus came, but this time, a Uruguayan girl, a Costa Rican girl, and two Honduran boys stepped out the bus. The Uruguayan girl was 18 years-old, 5'06 and 112 lbs, a caucasian girl, and and curves that show great attributes, her hair was dark brown, long and undulated, with little parts painted in dark blue and violet, and has green-blue eyes. Wears a violet jacket and has the hands in the pockets of this. In contrast, wears a blue short, that is three fingers up the knees.

* * *

 **Juliett Romero (The Model)**

 _Intelligence: 7_

Sociality: 10

Imagination: 7

Team Work: 8

Determination to get her objetives: 6

* * *

The second girl was 18 years-old 5'10 and 115 lbs, a white girl and marked curves. Has a long curly and black hair that reaches his waist. Wears a light blue sports shirt, and black tight jeans. Also wears dark glasses and all the contestants were reflected in it.

* * *

 **Nicolle Salazar (The Actress)**

 _Intelligence: 5_

 _Sociality: 10_

 _Imagination: 6_

 _Team Work: 8_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 5_

* * *

The first Honduran male was 17 years-old, 5'27 and 125 lbs, caucasian a little dark skin, and brown hair, combed up. Wears a dark blue jacket, with the zipper open, and a capry pant. Use one earring in the left ear, and a sword tattoo en the right arm.

* * *

 **Jose Fonseca (The Trashmouth Brother)**

 _Intelligence: 7_

 _Sociality: 8_

 _Imagination: 8_

 _Team Work: 6_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 7_

* * *

The second Honduran male was 17 years-old, 5'09, and 114 lbs, clear skin, and dark brown hair. Use a white shirt with the words 'Freddy lives', and black pants.

* * *

 **Rolando Fonseca (The Scary Brother)**

 _Intelligence: 6_

 _Sociality: 5_

 _Imagination: 8_

 _Team Work: 9_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 8_

* * *

''Hello bastards, I'm Jose and I want to win this thing, like you'' said Jose

''Jose... the vulgarity is allowed to a certain extent'' said Rowan

''I know, I was only showing tha audience how I am'' said Jose

''I notice that this is not his limit'' said Rolando

All the men (except Franc and Rowan) and Luna, were dazzled to the beauty of Juliett and Nicolle

''Hi guys, nice to meet you'' said Juliett

''That is what I said'', said Lucas

The four walked but Rolando trip on with Denis

''Oh, I'm sorry Denis'' said Rolando

''Don't worry Rolando, it happens to you all the time'' said Denis

Sara offered her hand to both. Denis take the left hand and Rolando the right hand

''Thanks you'' said both

''No problem'' said Sara

Nicolle stopped near Orlando

''Do you want a piece?'' said Orlando

''No, but thanks'' said Nicolle

Another bus came, and again, four contestants stepped out, an Argentine girl, a Greek girl, and two U.S. American boys. The Argentine girl was 16 years-old, 5'8, but it was difficult to calculate her weight, has blue eyes, and a long and wavy dark brown hair. Wears a gray sweater dress navy blue apron. Also wears ring earrings.

* * *

 **Ana Valentina (The Chef)**

 _Intelligence: 7_

 _Sociality: 9_

 _Imagination: 8_

 _Team Work: 6_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 7_

* * *

The Greek girl was 17 years-old, 4'11 and 113 lbs. Her skin tone was olive colored, and her body was half thin and half stocky. Her hair is kept in a messy bun, but if you undid it it would go down to her lower back. It's a dark grey color. She wears her white chef jacket and her black slacks, also black slip on shoes.

* * *

 **Stella Stravos (The Food Expert)**

 _Intelligence: 8_

 _Sociality: 4_

 _Imagination: 2_

 _Team Work: 5_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 9_

* * *

The first U.S. American boy was 17 years-old, 5'8 and 137 lbs. Has a warm ivory skin tone and a slightly muscular body. His hair is a blonde slightly spiked , in his face has sapphire eyes and a button nose. Wears a white shirt with red and blue stripes, white slacks, brown belt with a speaker attached to it, gray sneakers. In his left wrist, has a tattoo of a game controller.

* * *

 **Jacob Stanler (The Vintage Guy)**

 _Intelligence: 5_

Sociality: 8

Imagination: 6

Team Work: 7

Determination to get his objetives: 5

* * *

The second U.S. American boy was 12 years-old, 5'03 and 55 lbs. Has a white skin tone and a skinny body, also has brunette and wavy hair and blue eyes. Wears a green hoodie with pockets, brown shorts, brown shoes and grey socks and use inventing googles

* * *

 **Spencer Douglas Portson (The Tech Kid)**

 _Intelligence: 10_

Sociality: 8

Imagination: 6

Team Work: 9

Determination to get his objetives: 7

* * *

''The Bracafost Who Watowimo, looks like a lovely place'' said Jacob

''Wow... It's a big construction!'' said Spencer

''Who are the new chefs?'' asked Ana

''Oh, are us'' said Lucas

''Mm... hi I'm Ana and I am a chef'' said Ana

''Oh, hi Ana, I'm Lucas and I am the chef of the show'' said Lucas. Gina raised an eyebrow

''Ahm... you forget someone...'' said Gina

''Yes, of mine...'' said Stella ''...Why am I the 'food expert'?, I am the Greek Chef!''

''Sorry, Stella, buy we can't have two chefs...'' said Lucas ''...and Ana was first''

Stella was angry, and Ana made fun of her.

''Sorry, 'Stella', but I am the real chef and the real food expert'' said Ana

''No 'Ana', I am the real chef and I'm going to prove it'', said Stella

''I want to see it'' said Ana, both were seeing each other with a defiant look, everyone else watching.

''Ah... really you think that here looks like a lovely place'' said Spencer to Jacob

''Really... I don't know what to say'' said Jacob

''I think... I will start making bets'' said Leia

Another bus arrived and a British girl, a U.S. American girl, a U.S. American boy and a British boy stepped out. The British girl was 17 years-old, 5'4, and 120 lbs. Has a rather pale skin tone and a very skinny body, her hair is dirty blonde and in a pixie cut, she has violet and pink highlights. She wears a pink tank top with a long sleeved black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders and down the lengths of the arms. She wears jean shorts and black kicks. She has an eyebrow ring, lip ring and tongue piercing. She also has rings in both ears.

* * *

 **Barbara Weller (The Puck Rocker)**

 _Intelligence: 4_

 _Sociality: 7_

 _Imagination: 8_

 _Team Work: 7_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 5_

* * *

The U.S. American boy was 16 years-old, 5'0 and 120 lbs. His hair was dark brown, and wavy, yet exact, and has chocolate brown eyes. Wears a beige scout uniform.

* * *

 **Charlie Tolentino (The Spelling Bee Dork)**

 _Intelligence: 8_

 _Sociality: 5_

 _Imagination: 4_

 _Team Work: 5_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 8_

* * *

The U.S. American girl, was 12 years-old, 4'9 and 110 lbs. Has a white skin tone, and an average, but slightly chubby body, has a short and curly blonde hair, with an oversized pink bow that she never takes off. She has big and round blue eyes, a small pointy nose, and several freckles all over her face. She wears a short princess-like pink dress full of purple frills and bows, cyan gloves, white socks and black shoes

* * *

 **Marylin Gabrielle Song (The Adorable Sweetheart)**

 _Intelligence: 9_

Sociality: 10

Imagination: 9

Team Work: 3

Determination to get his objetives: 8

* * *

The male British was 18 years-old, 6'4 and 150 lbs. Has a piercing in his left ear, has brown hair, and green eyes. Wears a black Dragon Ball Super shirt, black cargo pants, black pumas, and a red spitfire hat. Has printed a fairy tail insigna in his wrist, and the Ichigo's sword (along the outside of his left arm)

* * *

 **Ryan Field (The Otaku)**

 _Intelligence: 6_

Sociality: 3

Imagination: 10

Team Work: 5

Determination to get his objetives: 4

* * *

''Hi to all, I'm Chip, and I placed first in the 24th Putnam County spelling bee!'' said Charlie 'Chip'

Nobody seems to care about this information. Chip felt bad

''Go away silly, nobody cares'' said Mary, charmingly speaking, all the people present (except Leia, Orlando, Franc and Jacob), felt good about Mary's tenderness

''For your information, It's really interesting, win any contestant is important'' said Jacob. Chip felt good

''Sorry but I don't want to see a fight right now'' said Barbara

''Barbara is right, we come to compete, no to fight'' said Ryan

''Oh... can you tell me Barb'' said Barb

''Ok'' said Ryan

''Amh... Rowan... why the last 3 buses came with 4 contestants when the first 4 came only with 2?'' asked Alvaro

''Because I only can pay for 15 buses, and when I realized it was late, that's why the first ones came with two'' said Rowan

The eighth bus arrived, and a Russian girl, a British girl, an U.S. American boy and a French boy stepped out. The Russian girl was 17 years-old, 6'1, with slightly muscular, yet still slender and athletically fit and a well toned build. Has a pale, nearly snow white skin tone. Her hair was sandy blonde streaks with dark brown streaks and is long and wavy that she keeps in an easy side braid that falls just over her shoulder and copper brown eyes. Wears a green knit-beanie, a tan vest with light brown fur lining with a silver patch in the shape of a boar on the back over an olive green mid-sleeve shirt with a black bear-shaped paw print on the front, dark blue skinny jeans, brown fingerless gloves and a pair of tan leather boots. Also has a scar-like bite mark set on her right shoulder

* * *

 **Pollyanna Novikof (The Intimidating Teddy Bear)**

 _Intelligence: 9_

 _Sociality: 4_

 _Imagination: 8_

 _Team Work: 6_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 9_

* * *

The U.S. American male was 19 years-old, 6'3 and 150 lbs. Has a pale skin tone, and a lanky body. His hair is dark brown and kept in a side part and sunken in eyes. He wears a blue t-shirt with a no smoking symbol in black and a grey parka over top it. He also wears black cargo pants and black boots. He also has a small illustration of the pyramids of Giza on his left shoulder blade.

* * *

 **Randell Dover (The Adventurous Lone Wolf)**

 _Intelligence: 6_

 _Sociality: 3_

 _Imagination: 5_

 _Team Work: 3_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 10_

* * *

The British girl was 16 years-old, has a slightly short height, she is the average weight for her age and is a skinny girl. She orginal has black hair,which is dyed green,which she keeps in a ponytail. Wears a yellow hoodie, and has green pants, and black shoes. Also has a tattoo of her favorite taco store.

* * *

 **Tabitha Nancy (The Little Liar)**

 _Intelligence: 7_

 _Sociality: 9_

 _Imagination: 10_

 _Team Work: 5_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 6_

* * *

The French male was 18 years-old, his body was well muscled and slim, has a six-pack and v-lines, with an overall toned body. Has a defined jawline, full lips, long and feminine eyelashes, and a symmetrical face. Has a dark brown hair, combed and parted to the right, just long-enough to be windswept, neat and tidy and has hazel eyes. Wears a sports jacket over a flannel, which is over a t-shirt. Wears dark-washed jeans as well, and wears black high-top Converse All-Stars for shoes. Has small diamond studs (ear piercings) on each earlobe.

* * *

 **Ambrose Potier (The Deadly Heartthrob)**

 _Intelligence: 7_

 _Sociality: 10_

 _Imagination: 4_

 _Team Work: 8_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 8_

* * *

''Hello, I'm Tabby'' said Tabitha

''Eh... why do your stereotype is 'The Little Liar'?'' said Barb

''I don't know, I didn't choose my stereotype...'' said Tabby

''I understand you...'' said Jose

''What?, but you really chose your own stereotype'', said Lucas

''Shut up!'' said Tabby and Jose

When Ambrose leave the bus, many of the girls their heart began to throb.

''Wow man, you have a certain charm for girls'' said Randell to Ambrose

''Yeah man, I know'' said Ambrose

''And for boys'' said Randell, leaving a little confused to Ambrose

''Amh... Pollyanna true?'' said Alvaro to Pollyanna

''You can tell me... Polly'' said Polly

''Polly, nice name'' said Alvaro

Antoher bus arrived, a British girl, a Canadian boy, a British girl, and a New Zealander boy stepped out. The British girl was 15 years-old, was 6'4 and 198 lbs, has a pale skin tone, and has a tall and slightly chubby body. Her hair was long blonde hair kept in ponytail, and has green, almond eye, roman nose and small ears. Wears a red top and blue jeans. Use ears piercings, with blue stud earrings

* * *

 **Stephanie Rhodes (The Minion)**

 _Intelligence: 5_

 _Sociality: 7_

 _Imagination: 5_

 _Team Work: 9_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 6_

* * *

The Canadian male was 17 years-old, 5'11, and 187 lbs, has a pale skin, and average build body, but with a bit of muscle, he has shoulder-length, incredibly messy hair in a bright shade of orange, he has green eyes, a small round nose and freckles on his cheeks, he also has deep bags under his eyes. Wears a black jacket over an old pale yellow tank top, some jeans and dark grey shoes.

* * *

 **Kevin Hill (The Selfless Teammate)**

 _Intelligence: 8_

 _Sociality: 8_

 _Imagination: 7_

 _Team Work: 9_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 6_

* * *

The British girl was 17 years-old, 5'7 and 105 lbs, her black hair was long, has a small nose, medium lips, almond brown eyes. Wears ripped black jeans, black pullover sweatshirt, black sneakers. In her left eyebrow piercing barbell, a tattoo with "K.K." on her neck (but it's hard to see because of her hair).

* * *

 **Kiran Kirkland (The Loner)**

 _Intelligence: 8_

 _Sociality: 5_

 _Imagination: 9_

 _Team Work: 8_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 5_

* * *

The New Zealander was 17 years-old, 5'7, and 110 lbs, has a slightly tan skin tone, has a short and thin but not a very muscular body. His hair was brown, short at sides than back, brushed to the right, and brown eyes, kind of big ears, hawk nose. Wears a grey hoodie over grey and white striped t-shirt (shirt is completely covered), black jeans and old orange shoes with blues edges. Also has a burn scar, faint pink oval shape on left arm surrounded by pale border.

* * *

 **Leo Jason O'Reilly (The Forgettable Guy)**

 _Intelligence: 7_

 _Sociality: 4_

 _Imagination: 3_

 _Team Work: 7_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 6_

* * *

''Hello guys, Nice to meet you!'' said Kevin making a handshake, with most people

''Hello Kevin, you look like a good guy'' said Stephanie

''Oh, thanks Steph... nice to meet you too'' said Kevin making a handshake with Stephanie

''Oh... how cheesy...'' said Kiran

''Ahm... you're a lone wolf yeah, I like your style girl...'' said Randell

''Yeah, I don't care'' said Kiran

Leo was behind to all this, ''Oh, Hi!'' said, but nobody answer him

Other bus came, and four contestants stepped out, were a Belgian girl, a Norwegian girl, and two U.S. American boys. The Belgian girl was 17 years-old, 5'6 and 121 lbs, and has a hourglass body. Her hair was blonde, bob haircut, her face has small nose, medium lips, upturned green eyes. Wears an orange long sleeve shirt, green skinny jeans, purple sneakers.

* * *

 **Darcel Kirkland (The Artist)**

 _Intelligence: 5_

Sociality: 10

Imagination: 9

Team Work: 9

Determination to get her objetives: 7

* * *

The first U.S. American male was 18 years-old, is tall for his age, and is the average weight for his age. He has light brown hair, and has a face that actual makes him look older than he is. Wears a button-up orange shirt, with brown pants. He then has dark brown shoes.

* * *

 **Nicholas Brew (The Mature Strategist)**

 _Intelligence: 8_

 _Sociality: 7_

 _Imagination: 3_

 _Team Work: 8_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 8_

* * *

The Norwegian girl was 14 years-old, 4'7 and 125 lbs. His hair was black with blue streaks. Wears a light blue undershirt, followed by a white overshirt, then a dark blue coat over it. They also wear jeans and pink shoes.

* * *

 **Vanessa Jackson (The NameCalling Kirby Fan)**

 _Intelligence: 7_

 _Sociality: 8_

 _Imagination: 3_

 _Team Work: 5_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 7_

* * *

The other U.S. American was 18 years-old, 7'0 and 305 lbs, has a Caucasian skintone with a light tan to it, and has a large, muscular build. (Build matches TDRR Ryan's, only slightly larger.) Has visible eight Pack. Her hair was dark brown and Has Teal colored Eyes that are typically Asian/Japanese in shape. Wears A Hunter Green, (Long sleeved) button-up shirt. [The shirt is very tight on him, you can see some strain on the buttons, and even tiny gaps between them. It doesn't even go down all the way, with both the torso part revealing an inch of bare skin and the sleeves not going all the way down the arms.] A Pair of Plain Blue (Denim colored) Jeans. [Also tight on him, making them appear form fitting and unable to go all the way down the leg, revealing the ankle.] A pair of Charcoal colored Sneakers.

* * *

 **Warren Mathews (The Powerhouse)**

 _Intelligence: 6_

 _Sociality: 7_

 _Imagination: 6_

 _Team Work: 8_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 8_

* * *

''Oh.. great'' said Kiran

''Kiran!... wow Did you also enter?'' said Darcel

''Yeah Darcel...'' said Kiran, rolling her eyes

''I understand you, this girl was singing in the bus'' said Nick

''Really?'' said Kiran

''I only want to improve the environment'' said Darcel

''Really... It didn't bother me'' said Warren

''Oh... thanks'' said Darcel, happy Kiran and Nick rolled their eyes

''Ehm... Warren, true?, you look like a strong guy'' said Alvaro

''Yeah... You look like a strong guy too'' said Warren

''Maybe I don't have any muscles, but I have an incredible force'' said Alvaro

''I would like to check it'' said Warren, and then they shake hand

''Have any of you seen a series of Kirby?'' said Vanessa

''No'' said Max

''No'' said Luna

''What is a Kirby?'' said Stella

''I don't see children's programs'' said Franc

''Me neither'' said Nick

''Kirby is an anime?'' asked Ryan

''No!, why do you think that?'' asked Vanessa

''I only see anime series'' said Ryan

''Kirby isn't only a serie, is an entire company!, why don't you know him?'' said Vanessa

''Sorry, Vanny, but even I who am 40 years old do not know who is'' said Rowan

Two buses arrived unexpectedly, eight contestants stepped out, was an U.S. American girl, a Romanian boy, a Filipino girl, and an Irish boy stepped out of the first bus, a Chinese girl, a Finnish boy, a British girl and a Birtish boy stepped out the second bus.

The U.S. American girl of the first bus was 18 years-old, 5'0 and 122 lbs. Her hair is dark brown, it's unruly and untamed and goes to her mid back and has a caramel colored skin tone, plus a little tanned. Wears an oversized black jersey with a big 52 on the front in white. She also has a pair of blue jeans and bright white sneakers. She also has a gold necklace with an AG pendant dangling from it. She also has a white flat cap that's turned sideways. She also has a pair of red headphones around her neck that are connected to her Mp3 player.

* * *

 **Allison Gasperino (The Over The Top DJ)**

 _Intelligence: 4_

 _Sociality: 8_

 _Imagination: 8_

 _Team Work: 6_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 8_

* * *

The Romanian male was 19 years-old, 5'9 and 132 lbs, has black and short hair. Wears a large pink T-shirt , black skinny jeans and black and white sneakers. Also has a scar on his left cheek.

* * *

 **Mihai Popa (The Murder Expert)  
**

 _Intelligence: 9_

 _Sociality: 7_

 _Imagination: 8_

 _Team Work: 9_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 9_

* * *

The Filipino girl was 15 years-old, 5'3 and 130 lbs, has a lightly tanned skin tone, has a long, thick black hair in a layer cut, round face, small nose, and oddly big black eyes. Wears a blue shirt, blue skinny jeans and blue tennis shoes. Also has an ear piercing.

* * *

 **Faith Mariano (The Cheeky Beat Boxer)**

 _Intelligence: 5_

 _Sociality: 9_

 _Imagination: 10_

 _Team Work: 6_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 8_

* * *

The Irish male was 14 years-old, 5'31 and 114 lbs, his body was short and slightly curvy, has hair which is average on the back, but he has a long fringe that covers his eye. His hair is jet black, but the fringe is a different colour every day. It's normally, purple, navy or white. But it can go as crazy as bubblegum pink or pastel mint green. It depends on that day, his looks make him look younger than he is. Wears an oversized dark purple sweater, with a red, broken heart plastered in the middle. Underneath that he wears a black long-sleeved shirt, which most of the time is barely visible. He wears black/grey fading ripped jeans and mint green shoes with white laces. He also owns A black bracelet with charms on it to remind him of his eleven siblings. He wears it everywhere and is a mess without it. Black fingerless gloves that cover his palms with a lacy mesh material that continues halfway to his elbow, past his wrist.

* * *

 **Clayton Lunar (The Emo Weeb)**

 _Intelligence: 8_

 _Sociality: 3_

 _Imagination: 9_

 _Team Work: 6_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 9_

* * *

The Chinese girl of the second bus was 16 years-old, 5'8 and 140 lbs, has a white skin tone, shoulder length black hair up in a ponytail, black eyes, diamond-shaped face, Asian features. Wears a white shirt, denim skirt and white sneakers. Also has an ear piercing

* * *

 **Alieli Choi (** **The Mischevious Poet)**

 _Intelligence: 9_

 _Sociality: 1_

 _Imagination: 7_

 _Team Work: 5_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 4_

* * *

The Finnish male was 17 years-old, 5'9, and 150 lbs has a skinny with a little bit of muscle body, black hair with red and blue streaksand violet eyes. Wears a black long sleeve shirt, red scarf, black jeans, black boots, black fingerless gloves. Also hasearrings and a scar on his left cheek.

* * *

 **Larson Von Eelo (The Gothic Comedian)**

 _Intelligence: 9_

 _Sociality: 5_

 _Imaginaion: 8_

 _Team Work: 6_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 9_

* * *

The British girl was 17 years-old, 5'9 and 130 lbs, has a pale skin tone and a lean body. Her hair is pastel blue hair that fades to pastel purple. Originally dark brown. Her hair is long and straight, reaching just past her waist. It's slightly wavy/curly near her waist. Has beady eyes, and ears covered by her hair. Usually seen with a smirk on her face: Her eyes are blue but she wears yellow contacts, not to help with her vision, just cause she likes the look. Wears a black top that doesn't cover her arms or shoulders, which reaches just past her crotch. A navy jacket/mini skirt which has gold buttons. It covers her sleeves and is unbuttoned up to her cleavage. The dress/jacket reaches just past her thighs and she has a black belt on, as well as fishnet tights. She also wears navy boots and a black choker. To sum up her look in one word. Pirate.

* * *

 **Toxa Pexine (The Hearthbreaking Punk)**

 _Intelligence: 4_

 _Sociality: 6_

 _Imagination: 6_

 _Team Work: 3_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 10_

* * *

And for the last, the British male was 18 years-old, 6'3 and 235 lbs, has a light tan skin tone, and extremely muscular body. He has short spiky hair in a light shade of brown and small brown eyes. Wears an orange tank top, light blue shorts, black sneakers and long white socks

* * *

 **Thomas Sanderson (The Giant Doormat)**

 _Intelligence: 5_

 _Sociality: 7_

 _Imagination: 4_

 _Team Work: 10_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 8_

* * *

''Hey... why in this time came two buses?'' said Rowan. The drivers of both buses came out and whispered something to Rowan's ears

''Oh... ok...'' said Rowan ''...and the next buses will came at the same time too?''

''Yes...'' said one of the bus drivers

''Ok, it's incredible, I pay for some perfect buses, and two of them are ruined'' said Rowan

''Bad luck, buddy'' said Clayton

''My bus got ruined halfway but it was an entertaining trip'' said Larson

''Really... was a bad trip for me'' said Alieli

''Encerious?'' asked worried Rowan

''Don't worry Rowan, she is only exaggerating'' said Thomas, Alieli rolled her eyes and walked over

''Hi!, I'm Ally Gas, but you can call me...'' said Allison with a 'rapper' tone ''...Ally''

''Ok... Ally, excuse me'' said Mihai who was behind her

''Oh, sorry Mihai, murder expert!'' said Ally, fearfully departing

''All, can call me Miko, and... I am a murder expert but I'm not a killer, only a person that seen Dexter for quite time'' said Miko

''Dexter?'' asked Ryan

''Yeah, is a program of a killer named Dexter who kill criminals'' saidd Miko

''Oh, like Death Note'' said Ryan

''Death Note?'' asked Miko

''Yeah, is an anime of a killer named Light Yagami who kill criminals'' said Ryan

''Mmm... interesting, i will see it'' said Miko

''Oh, are you a punk?'' asked Barb to Toxa

''Yes, and you?'' said Toxa

''I am a person of rock, but the punk gender is good too'' said Barb

''Both music are good'' said Faith, trying to get into the conversation but being ignored

''Ok, only left two bus...'' said Rowan ''...and will come at the same time''

The final two buses came and a British girl, a French boy, a Japanese girl, an U.S. American boy, an Irish girl, another U.S. American boy, an U.S. American girl and Ukrainian boy stepped out.

The British birl, was 19 years-old, 6'1 and 199 lbs, has black skin tone, and is very slim. She has long and curly black hair with some pink highlights, has small green eyes, a round nose and freckles on the bridge of her nose. Wears a purple top, white capri pants and brown sandals, she also always loves wearing her black butterfly glasses. She has rainbow-colored feather earrings. Also was reading a book.

* * *

 **Edna Crackenford (The Pessimistic Bookworm)**

 _Intelligence: 8_

 _Sociality: 5_

 _Imagination: 8_

 _Team Work: 3_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 6_

* * *

The French male was 18 years-old, 6'0 and 182 lbs, has a caramel brown skin tone and skinny body. Has short hair, has a more feminine looking face, with blue eyeshadow and pink lipgloss. Wears sparkling pink belly shirt, skinny jeans, high heels, Golden belt. Also use hoop earrings.

* * *

 **Francis Ralphael Enrique Nicholas Carbanzo Henrique Iquellio Endersom (The Effeminate)**

 _Intelligence: 7_

 _Sociality: 9_

 _Imagination: 8_

 _Team Work: 6_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 8_

* * *

The Japanese girl was 12 years-old, 5'0 and 81 lbs, has a japanese ethnicity. Has pink hair with green tips, and speck free face. Wears a black and white striped shirt, blue jacket, green pants, and pirate boots. Also has a tattoo of a skull and crossbones in her back.

* * *

 **Kairi Tsumohauke (The Pirate Princess)**

 _Intelligence: 7_

 _Sociality: 10_

 _Imagination: 9_

Team Work: 9

Determination to get her objetives: 7

* * *

The first U.S. American male was 18 years-old, 6'2 and 225 lbs. Has blonde shaggy hair. Wears a black tshirt with a skull and guns that are like crossbones, black jeans, a unzipped leather jacket with a hoodie, and black sneakers

* * *

 **Scott Michaels (The Athletic Gamer)**

 _Intelligence: 8_

 _Sociality: 8_

 _Imagination: 7_

 _Team Work: 6_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 10_

* * *

The Irish girl was 17 years-old, 5'0 and 96 lbs, has white skin tone, and hourglass figure. Has long and red hair with red shadow eyes. Wears a red princess gown, red elbow length gloves, and red heels. Plus a princess tiara.

* * *

 **Selina McIntyre (The Spoiled Princess)**

 _Intelligence: 8_

 _Sociality: 9_

 _Imagination: 5_

 _Team Work: 2_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 9_

* * *

The U.S. American male was 18 years-old, 6'3 and 221 lbs, has muscles on his arms and legs, a straight body that doesn't have any curves, no six-pac abs or any. Has short black hair, scruff of a black beard-mustache-sideburns combo, some hair on his chest, and brown eyes, average sized nose, small ears. Wears a black t-shirt with some band on it, blue jeans, white and blue Nike sneakers, white athletic tape wrapped around his forearms and wrists with a red X on the wrist part. Also has studs on his ears, Chicago flag on his stomach

* * *

 **Phillip Charles Maximom (The Pipe Bomb)**

 _Intelligence: 8_

 _Sociality: 3_

 _Imagination: 3_

 _Team Work: 5_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 9_

* * *

The U.S. American girl was 19 years-old, 5'6 and 124 lbs, her body is bit thick in the middle but not fat or anything. She has curves where it matters. Thick legs. Her hair is pink died hair that poofs out around her head, it goes down the sides and out in front of her, her entire forehead is covered while a bit of it hangs out over her face, and has green eyes, small nose, round chin, small ears. Wears a pink spaghetti strap top, small white jacket that covers her shoulders and armpits, pink skirt that goes just above her knees, white fur boots.

* * *

 **Philamena Tuscon (The Random One)**

 _Intelligence: 4_

 _Sociality: 8_

 _Imagination: 10_

 _Team Work: 6_

 _Determination to get her objetives: 5_

* * *

The Ukrainian male was 19 years-old, 6'0 and 155 lbs, has a slightly muscular body. Has short black hair and black eyes. Wears a black shirt with the word 'VICTORY' writed in white, use beige pants and black shoes.

* * *

 **Brandon Marx (The Arrogant)**

 _Intelligence: 8_

 _Sociality: 4_

 _Imagination: 3_

 _Team Work: 5_

 _Determination to get his objetives: 10_

* * *

''Finally we have all the contestants!'' said Rowan

''Yeah Rowan, and finally you have the future winner of this program'' said Brandon

''Who do you mean?'' asked Scott

''Me, obviously'' said Brandon, all the contestants and Lucas and Gina rolled their eyes

''Really, finally we have the worst contestant'' said Phil

''Wait... what?, you will regret Phil!'' said Brandon

''Uhm... ok!'' said Phil sarcastilly

''I think Brandon was referring to me'' said Selina

''Wait... Selina... please don't start'' said Rowan

''I think that... anyone can win'' said Philamena 'Philly'

''Good Luck!'' said Kairi

Edna only walked, while was reading a book.

''Hello!, I'm Frenchie'' said Frenchie

''Oh, great... we have a man with 9 names and looks like a woman'' said Jose

''Excuse me?, what do you say?'' said Frenchie, angry

''Don't you heard?, we have a man with 9 names and looks like a woman'' said Jose

''Oh... repeat that in my face...'' said Frenchie, approaching Jose

''It will be a pleasure...'' said Jose approaching Frenchie

Before they start to fight, Scott took the arms of Frenchie and Denis took the arms of Jose

''Ok... please, all, follow me'' said Rowan, then all the contestants walked into 'The Bracafost Who Watowimo', exactly inside the soccer field. The majority of guys were sitting on the grass, others were sitting in the stands

Rowan cleared his throat and start to say... ''Ok guys, welcome to 'The Bracafost Who Watowimo', a high school that I created to be the headquarter of this season, that is an spin-off of Total Drama, it's located in the middle of London, United Kingdom, everyone around you will be your new teammates, or other case, new enemies...'' Frenchie and Jose glances at each other, ''...New Friends...'', Kevin smiled, ''...Or, maybe... Lovers...'' Alvaro look Polly, ''...this will be a competition for all or nothing, every two, a contestant will be eliminated, and the last person who stay in this place, will win the prize of... FIVE MILLIONS OF EUROS!, really it's much money for anyone''

''No for me, I need to travel the world'' said Randell

''Ok... questions?'' said Rowan. Ally raised the hand

''Why the prize is in euros and not in dollars or pounds?'' she asked

''The Euros is the most commonly used currency in Europe and using dollars is too common'' said Rowan ''Another question?''

''And the teams?'' asked Spencer

''Great question, Spencer'', Rowan said, ''My sons, Lucas and Gina, already decided all the teams''.

Lucas stepped forward, took out a piece of paper from one of his pockets and said: _  
_

''Thanks Dad'', he clears his throat, ''ok, the participants that I am going to name, please, go to that blue poster...''

''...Chip...''

''...Jacob...''

''...Leia...''

''...Mary...''

''...Nicolle...''

''...Orlando...''

''...Selina...''

''...and...''

''...Spencer''

''You are the...'' continue Lucas ''...BLUE DIAMONDS!

A blue circle with a diamond in the middle was shown on the screen, the diamond was slightly darker tone to the rest of the circle.

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _''They look friendly'', said Chip_

* * *

 _''I have a good feeling about this'', said Jacob_

* * *

 _''this team will help me to win, I'm sure'', said Leia_

* * *

 _''Hehehe'', said Mary_

* * *

 _''The guys of this team look so, nice!'', said Nicolle_

* * *

 _''Hehe, I'll be in a different team of Franc, what luck'', said Orlando_

* * *

 _''Argh!, Why the color of the team had to be blue?'', said Selina_

* * *

 _''We have a 5% of chance that all the members of the team get along'', said Spencer_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END._

* * *

''The Second Team, conformed of the participants that I going to name...'', said Gina ''...go to the Green poster...''

''...Alieli...''

''...Ambroise...''

''...Edna...''

''...Franc...''

''...Leo...''

''...Max...''

''...Philly...''

''...and...''

''...Thomas...''

''You are the...'' continue Gina ''...GREEN EMERALDS''

A green circle with an emerald in the middle was shown on the screen, the emerald was a slightly darker tone to the rest of the circle.

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _''I don't care'', said Alieli_

* * *

 _''No villians in this team, I suppose'' said Ambroise_

* * *

 _''What's the odds?'', said Edna_

* * *

 _Franc simply looked at the camera and lifted his shoulders_

* * *

 _''Thanks for not forgetting me'', said Leo_

* * *

 _''I'm hungry'', said Max and then his stomach growled_

* * *

 _''Franc is rare, like me, hehe... I like him'', said Philly_

* * *

 _''I think I can be the leader of the team, instead of a simple follower'', said Thomas_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END._

* * *

''And The third team, '', say Lucas ''...go to the orange poster...''

''...Ally...''

''...Barb...''

''...Frenchie...''

''...Jose...''

''...Kairi...''

''...Kevin...''

''...Ryan...''

''...and...''

''...Toxa''

''You are the...'' continue Gina ''...ORANGE QUARTZ!

An orange circle with a quartz in the middle was shown on the screen, the quartz was a slightly darker tone to the rest of the circle.

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _''I hope it'll be a musical team'', said Ally_

* * *

 _''It will be a musical team'', said Barb_

* * *

 _''Nobody of here is beautiful'', said Frenchie_

* * *

 _''I hope to annoy more Frenchie during the course of this'', said Jose_

* * *

 _''The teasure hunt has begun'', said Kairi_

* * *

 _''I feel like in the middle of a civil war'' said Kevin_

* * *

 _''I sense that Jose and me will be great friends'' said Ryan_

* * *

 _''Caution, warning of future broken hearts'' said Toxa_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END._

* * *

''And the fourth team...'', said Gina ''please, go to the purple poster''

''...Brandon...''

''...Juliett...''

''...Luna...''

''...Nick...''

''...Rolando...''

''...Sara...''

''...Scott...''

''...and...''

''...Stephanie...''

''You are the...'', continue Gina ''...Purple Amethysts!''

A purple circle with an amethyst in the middle was shown on the screen, the amethyst was an slightly darker tone to the rest of the circle.

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _''If they follow my orders, I assure that we will win all the challenges'', said Brandon_

* * *

 _''No handsome guys is on the team, that bad, though... there are interesting girls...'', said Juliett_

* * *

 _''Will love shine?'', said Luna_

* * *

 _''I literally do not know anyone, so it's better to go socializing'', said Nick_

* * *

 _''Uff... how nice that Luna is in my team'', said Rolando_

* * *

 _''Oh!... I am Anxious!'' said Sara_

* * *

 _''I'm the most athletic of this team, I have to take advantage of that'', said Scott_

* * *

 _''I have to find someone intelligent from this team and team up with him'', said Stephanie_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END._

* * *

''The Penultimate team conformed by the contestants that I will name...'' said Lucas ''...go to the red poster...''

''...Alvaro...''

''...Kiran...''

''...Larson...''

''...Phil...''

''...Polly...''

''...Randell...''

''...Tabby...''

''...and...''

''...Vanessa...''

''...You're the...'' continue Lucas ''...RED RUBIES!

A red circle with a ruby in the middle was shown on the screen, the ruby was an slightly darker tone to the rest of the circle.

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _''This is an interesting team'', said Alvaro_

* * *

 _''It's good that I'm not in a team with Darcel'', said Kiran_

* * *

 _''I have a bad feeling about this'', said Larson_

* * *

 _''everyone on this team looks pretty weird, and with intentions of wanting to eliminate each other'', said Phil_

* * *

 _''I trust that we will all get along'', said Polly_

* * *

 _''Maybe being a lone wolf is not a good idea'', said Randell_

* * *

 _''Nobody in the team looks gullible, I have to get my maximum potential for the lies'', said Tabby_

* * *

 _''I personally share more interests with the previous teams'', said Vanessa_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END._

* * *

''Finally, the last team that is made up of the remaining competitors...'' said Gina ''...go to the yellow poster''

''...Ana...''

''...Clayton...''

''...Darcel...''

''...Denis...''

''...Faith...''

''...Miko...''

''...Stella...''

''...and...''

''...Warren...''

''You are the...'' continue Gina ''...YELLOW AMBARS''

A yellow circle with an ambar in the middle was shown on the screen, the ambar was an slightly darker tone to the rest of the circle.

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _''Argh!..., Stella is in my team, uff, ok, we will see who is the true food expert'', said Ana_

* * *

 _''I already have in mind with whom I am going to join'', said Clayton_

* * *

 _''Apparently I'm not in a team with Kiran, but the good thing is that these people look friendly'' said Darcel_

* * *

 _Denis was breathing deeply with a bag, ''I'm excited'', he said_

* * *

 _''This will be incredible'', said Faith_

* * *

 _''I have to start analyzing my competition'', said Miko_

* * *

 _''Ana... Challenge Accepted!'', said Stella_

* * *

 _''I do not feel safe in this team'', said Warren_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END._

* * *

''Now, take this key chains...'' said Rowan giving him two blue keychains to Jacob, and Mary, two green keychains to Ambrose and Max, two orange keyrings to Kevin and Ally, two purple keychains to Brandon and Juliett, two red keychains to Phil and Kiran, and two yellow keychains to Clayton and Faith, ''...and go to your rooms, one key open the boys room and the other open the girls room, of your team obviously, Lucas and Gina will guide you, rest, today and tomorrow will be no challenge, rest, and talk with your teammates, Good Luck for all'' said Rowan, then the guys go with Lucas and Gina to their rooms...

''We already present the contestants, but there is no challenge, How will the kids react to the teams? How will the first challenge be?, discover it, in the next chapter of...

...

...

...

...

...

TOTAL...

...

...

...

...

...

DRAMA...

...

...

...

...

...

SCHOOL CHALLENGE!.

* * *

 **TEAMS:**

 _ **Blue Diamonds:** Chip, Jacob, Leia, Mary, Nicolle, Orlando, Selina, Spencer._

 _ **Green Emeralds:** Alieli, Ambroise, Edna, Franc, Leo, Max, Philly, Thomas._

 _ **Orange Quartz:** Ally, Barb, Frenchie, Jose, Kairi, Kevin, Ryan, Toxa._

 _ **Purple Amethysts:** Brandon, Juliett, Luna, Nick, Rolando, Sars, Scott, Stephanie._

 _ **Red Rubies:** Alvaro, Kiran, Larson, Phil, Polly, Randell, Tabby, Vanessa._

 _ **Yellow Ambars:** Ana, Clayton, Darcel, Denis, Faith, Miko, Stella, Warren._

* * *

 **Oh, yeah, finally we have the first episode, can be short or long, I don't know, but it's only for present the guys, it's hard work with many people, but I did my best effort, I decided to take certain liberties with the OCs, to become better acquainted with them and not be so desperate so that they are exactly the same as what their creators thought of them. N** **ow... it's time to plan the first eliminations!**

 _ **Question of the chapter:**_

 _ **1\. What do you think of Rowan, Lucas and Gina?**_

 _ **2\. Who's is your favorite (without counting your Oc's)**_

 _ **3\. I presented your Oc well?**_

 ** _4\. What is your favorite team?_**

* * *

 **The Next Chapter will be no-challenge chapter. Good Bye!**


	3. The Bracafost Who Watowimo: PART 2

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Total Drama, this belongs to its creators and Fresh TV. I am only the owner of my Ocs, the other Ocs are from their respective creators.**

* * *

Note: This is a non-challenge chapter.

* * *

 ** _London, United Kingdom 19:00_**

The guys were walking for a long corridor, the walls was brilliant green, and the floor was made of ceramic with crossed figures of reddish tones, the walls have pictures of a great diversity of British music bands (The Beats, King, Beat Gees, Rolling Rocks, Rose Floyd, Ed Seppelim).

''Woah, this guy is fan of rock'' said Barb

''Yeah, our father is really a great fan of XX century music'' said Lucas

''He has a good taste'' said Luna, admiring the picture of The Beats

''Ok we arrived'' said Gina

They were in front of 12 doors, two for each color of each team

''These are your rooms, open them and see'' said Lucas. The people with the keys, open the rooms, in essence, were all the same, had a little T.V., and four beds placed two next to a wall, and the other two next to each other. The rooms were of the color of their respective teams, each bed has only two pillow.

''Ok, being honest, I expected something worse'' said Faith

''We aren't like our uncle, we have comfortable beds as much as possible'' said Lucas, ''besides, I do not think, you need to spend a lot of time outside your rooms''

''Don't worry, they have their charm, and see!...'', said Frenchie ''...have a little T.V.!''

Frenchie lit the T.V., but only lit three channels, two of cartoons and one of exercises.

''As I told you, you will not need to spend so much time in the rooms'' said Lucas

The contestants entered to their rooms, their baggages were already inside.

''You have 1 hour to accommodate your things, the bathroom is left the corridor,...'' said Gina ''...later you have to go to the cafeteria to dine, see you later guys!''

She and Lucas left.

* * *

Inside her room, Max's stomach was grunting loudly

''Argh... I'm very hungry'' she said

''Please, shut up that thing!, I try to read'' said Edna

''Yeah, and I try to write a little poem'' said Alieli

''Sorry, but I need to eat, right now!'' said Max

Philly pulled a trumpet out of his backpack

''Maybe this will cheer you Maxi'' said Philly started playing the trumpet, bothering Edna and Alieli

''Thanks Philly, but It did not help much'' said Max

* * *

All the male member of the Orange Quartz was ordering his things, in that Kevin put himself in the middle

''Atention!...'', he sadi, all stopped to listen him, ''...Ok, I'm Kevin and well... I'm your teammate, and I want that we can be good friends without insulting each other''

''Ok... Kevin... but, lamentably, we have someone who wants everything, less... peace'' said Frenchie referring Jose

''Oh, 'sorry for hurting your feelings princess''', said Jose sarcastically

''What did you name me?'' said Frenchie, approaching José, José also approached him, but Kevin stopped him, Ryan stopped José.

''See, this is what I mean'' said Kevin

''You lost your time friend...'', said Ryan ''...these two, will be rivals for, the rest of the show, why not we talk about other topic?, like... anime!''

''Anime?'' said Frenchie

''Yes!, you have seen anime?'' asked Ryan

''No'', said Frenchie

''Ah, ah'' said Kevin

''Ahm... FullMetal Alchemist, but... only 3 chapters'' said Jose

''Oh... ahm... Full Metal Alchemist!, it's a good start!'', said Ryan ''please, come closer!''

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Ryan: I like to recommend people about good anime, Full Metal Alchemist is one of the best, so I'll start with that_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

The Yellow Ambars, already ordered all their things,

''Guys, I have a proposal'' said Clayton

Denis, Miko, and Warren heard him

''Do you want to be in an alliance with me?'' said Clayton

''What?'' asked Denis

''An alliance, We will vote for any girl, the most useless of the team and will be eliminated'' said Clayton

Warren and Denis thought for a moment

''No Clayton, is dangerous be in an alliance, makes you a target'' said Denis

''Is more dangerous don't be in an alliance'', said Clayton ''Warren?''

''No, I want a fair competition, there will be eliminate who deserves it''

Clayton was disappointed and fussed a bit

''I'm inside'' said Miko, surprising everyone

''Encerious Miko?, I was sure that you would be the only one, who would not convince'' said Clayton

''I do not care, I want to join with you'' said Miko

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Clayton: (laughing)... Miko is with me, he is the only dangerous in the team, and will help me!, Denis and Warren join us soon, and when I don't need him, Miko will be eliminate!''_

* * *

 _Miko: An alliance it's not important when there are only eight people for team, I have a plan_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''So... you plan to be a lone wolf?'' asked Alvaro to Randell

''Yeah...'' he said

''Ok, do you know, that the lone wolves don't usually win'' said Alvaro

''Wow Alvaro, not even started the game and you are looking for an alliance...'' said Phil

''I'm not looking for an alliance... I only question Randell about why is a lone wolf''

''It's okay, I am lone because I want to travel the world, and I need all the money'' said Randell

''Wow, you have big ambitions'' said Phil

''The life is for live it, and I want to live it to the maximum'' said Randell

''Incredible, good luck friend, and... where is Larson?'' said Alvaro, because Larson is no with their for a long time

''He left more than... half an hour ago, probably he's already in the cafeteria'' said Phil

''Yeah, we should do the same, let's go?'' said Randell

''Ok...'' said Alvaro and Phil

When the boys leave the room, and they removed the key, they realized something...

''Wait, we only have a key, Do we have to share it?'' said Phil

''It's likely'' said Randell

''Reamin you'' said Alvaro

Phil put it in his pocket, other teams, leave their rooms, among them the Blue Diamonds.

''Girls, do you know me?'' asked Nicolle

''Yeah, you received a Razzie for your performance in 'Lightest Year''' said Selina

''It is only a bad decission in my life, we will have better movies'' said Nicolle

''Girl, there are people who born for succed, and there are people who born for intent succed'' said Selina

Nicolle felt a little bad, Leia comforted her

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Leia: Mary thinks that since she is 'pretty adorable', she can do and talk however she want, (*sigh*), but everyone is in favor of them_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Ok guys, do you want yo go and fight with the girls?'' asked Orlando

''I am not a person of fights Orlando...'' said Chip

''Me neither'' said Jacob

''Nah...'' said Spencer

''Well, get used to it because from this moment, we are in war'' said Orlando

''In war?, with who?'' asked Spencer

''In war with the Emeralds'' said Orlando

''Eh?, why?'' asked Jacob, confused

''Beacause...'' said Orlando ''there is Franc here...''

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Jacob: Ok, Orlando has a great rivalry, with his brother, but can be good, because he always will want to win_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

The Emeralds left her room, and were talking, while walking.

''Guys we have to make an alliance'' said Thomas

''An alliance?'' asked Leo

''Yeah, only... look us, Ambrose you have a conection with girls, Franc, you are very intelligent, I am very strong, and Leo...'' Thomas stop to think, ''...Leo... ahm...''

''I can be the filling, the 'different person''' said Leo, trying to have an important role

''Ahm... yes!, and what do you say?, Are you inside?'' asked Thomas

''Yes!'' said Leo, happy

''Ahm... ok...'' said Ambrose

''Yeah... Franc?'' asked Thomas, to the antisocial

''Seem right...'' said Franc

''Hehe... guys, now you can name me Tommy'' said Thomas, putting his hand on the shoulders of his companions

* * *

Ally, Barb, Kairi and Toxa also was walking to the cafeteria.

''Girls, we can do an alliance'' said Barb to her teammates

''Okay, that will increase our chances of winning'' said Ally

''I think we should go further in the game to know if it is necessary, I'll think about it'' said Toxa

''I am with Toxa'' said Kairi

''Uhm... okay...'' said Barb, a few disappointed

They arrived at the cafeteria, all the contestants that were not mentioned were already there, there were seven tables, six of them were already occupied, but one was completely empty, all the Blue Diamonds, like the Green Emeralds and the Purple Amethysts were Sitting at their respective tables, Alvaro, Randell and Phil arrived at their team's table

''Hey, Larson, How long are you here?'' asked Phil to Larson,

''Mmm... a few minutes, I was exploring the place, to know better of it'' said Larson

''It's reasonable...'', said Alvaro ''...hey Polly, do you want to have a force duel?''

Polly was a little surprised by the question

''Go Polly, can be interesting...'' said Kiran

''You'll surely win'' said Tabby

''I only want to see'' said Vanessa

''Ahm... ok'' said Polly, she put her left hand in the table, Alvaro did the same, and they started with the force duel

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Phil: It's incredible how a relationship starts_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END._

* * *

''Aw... eggs, and beans, with a few of tea, typical british dinner, it's good for start, thank you, Ana and Stella for hel me'' said Lucas in the kitchen, Ana and Stella also was preparing the food

''You're Welcome Lucas, it's easy prepare this'' said Ana

''Yeah, it's not a problem'' said Stella

In the table of the Purple Amethyst, Stephanie was thinking,

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Stephanie: I need to find a leader, someone who knows what he does and can guide me_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

Stephanie approached Brandon and asked him

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Brandon: Finally, a person who know, who is the best_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Guys, I hope none of you makes mistakes'' said Nick

''Ok...'' said Scott

''I'm secure...'' said Sara

''I hope not to do it'' said Rolando

Juliett was waiting for her food, Luna approached her

''Well, are you hungry?'' asked Luna

''Yeah, I need to eat'' said Juliett

''Do you like the music?'' asked Luna

''Yes...'' said Juliett

''And women?'' asked Luna, Juliett blushed

''What?, obviously no... I'm straight...''

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Luna: It's a shame, she's so... (romantic sigh)... beautiful..._

* * *

 _Juliett: Luna is... beautiful... but I am totally straight (she crossed her arms, and closed her eyes, then opened them flushed)_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

The minutes passed, and the dinner was finally ready.

''Oh great!, FINALLY!'' said Max desesperate

''Enjoy it'' said Lucas

The guys ate, but they quickly felt something strange about the food

''Argh... the beans doesn't have salt'' said Alieli

''And the eggs have too much'' said Edna

Max did not mind this, since he ate it all in a second

''Don't worry Lucas, it doesn't really matters to me'' said Max

Ana and Stella served their food to their team

''Enjoy it!, is cook by us'' said Stella

The guys ate the food

''It's incredible girls!'' said Darcel

''Yeah, thanks for cook this'' said Faith

''You're Welcome'' said Ana

The time passed and everyone had finished eating, even Max had eaten the leftovers and the remaining food prepared by Ana and Stella, but Lucas and Gina had told them that they had to stay, in that they left and they have not returned in half an hour. The guys had despaired, and some already reflected fatigue in their faces.

''Argh!... When are we going to go to bed?!, This is exasperating!'' said Jose

''Yeah.. it is... where are Lucas ang Gina?!'' said Randell

In that, Gina came in suddenly, surprising most

''Hi guys... sorry for the delay, we were preparing some things with my brother and my father, but that does not matter, please follow me'' she said, the guys, got up from the tables, and they followed Gina, they passed a long corridor, until a large door that was divided in two, and it would have been pushed, it was a big room, it had a holographic projector next to a giant screen, there was also an area of bleachers, with 8 lines, within each line, there are 6 seats, each seat has the color of each team... ''sit on the seats with the color of your equipment, please...''

The guys sat in the following way (from left to right, from the lowest row to the highest):

Line A: Spencer, Alieli, Kairi, Stephanie, Tabby, Denis.

Line B: Mary, Edna, Kevin, Rolando, Vanessa, Darcel.

Line C: Chip, Max, Frenchie, Sara, Larson, Faith.

Line D: Leia, Philly, Toxa, Juliett, Phil, Stella.

Line E: Selina, Leo, Ryan, Luna, Kiran, Ana.

Line F: Nicolle, Ambrose, Jose, Scott, Randell, Miko.

Line G: Jacob, Thomas, Ally, Nick, Polly, Clayton.

Line H: Orlando, Franc, Barb, Brandon, Alvaro, Warren.

While everyone was accommodating, Rowan and Lucas entered the room, with 12 people walking next to them, and standing in a row, watching for the guys, they were 6 men and 6 women, all dressed in a formal white shirt, with blue cloth pants, men wore ties and women a colored handkerchief black. Rowan took a few steps forward, cleared his throat and said a few words

''Hello guys!, I hope you enjoyed your first day at The Bracafost Who Watowimo!, I came here to tell you all the rules and the format that we will use''

Gina handed out a booklet to all, in which all the rules were written

''Hey... this is the same booklet that was on the registration form'' said Spencer

''Wait, how do you know?'' asked Mary

''I read the whole registration form''

''Hahaha!, you are really, a nerd'' said Mary laughing of Spencer

''The idea was for everyone to read it, Mary, and Spencer ... it seemed like a good idea to have one in here...'' said Rowan, silencing Mary

''Ok, the format of the show will be this:...'' said Rowan, turning on the projector, with different slides with drawings making 'easy' to understand everything Rowan said, ''...every two days, you will compete in different challenges, which include force...'' Warren and Thomas saw confident, ''...Intelligence...'' Spencer look confident ''...and many strengths more than you will demonstrate with the course of the show, in that challenges days, two contestants of the teams that remain in fifth and sixth place will be eliminated...''

''Are there going to be rewards for the winning team?'' asked Selina

''I was going to that, Selina...'' said Rowan ''...The first place will have a reward and a small advantage for the next challenge...''

''What kind of advantage?'' asked Alieli

''Depending on the challenge, it will be small, therefore the other teams will obviously have chances to win despite that...'' said Rowan, ''...the second place will have the same reward of the first plce but won't have any advantage...''

''What reward that teams will win?'' asked Kairi

''They will eat food, made by my daughter Gina, which makes top quality food...'' said Rowan, all the participants were happy for the idea

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Stella: If we lose we will eat food made by me, so there will be no difference, and my competition with ana will continue_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''...The third team will have nothing...'' said Rowan, the most of contestants looked him unusual

''Encerious?'' asked Brandon

''Well... they won't eliminate anyone, you can consider that as a prize...'', said Rowan, scratching his neck ''...the fourth team will have a small disadvantage, the fifth team only will eliminate a person...''

''Wait, the fourth will have a small disadvantage, but the fifth only will eliminate a person, without disadvantage for the next challenge?'' asked Ally, confused

''I think, that play without a player is worse than that small disadvantage...'' said Rowan ''...the sixth and... last team will have to eliminate a person and... will have the same disadvantage of the fourth team...''

The guys nodded

''Was everything clear?'' asked Rowan

The guys nodded again, but Jacob raised the hand ''Really everything was clear, but who are they'' he asked, pointing to the people who had entered with Rowan and Lucas

''Oh, well... those are...'' said Rowan dramatizing, ''...your new Teachers!

The guys was shocked, and very surprised by what Rowan said

''In this moment... everyone of them, will stand before you!'' said Rowan

''Hello, I'm Kathy, and I am your Language teacher'' said the woman, that is 25 years-old, with a sandglass body, has a blonde hair and a horse tail, also with a face enough white. She is from Spain.

''Hello, I'm Luis and I am your Litterature teacher'', said the man, that is 32 years-old, medium, with black hair, and with square glasses, with tan skin tone . He is from Ecuador.

''Hi, I'm Fembra, and I am your Math teacher'', said the woman, that is 34 years-old, a little fat, with brown hair, and circle glasses, with caucasian skin tone. She is from India.

''Hello, I'm Riyad, and I am your History teacher'', said the man, that is 27 years-old, brawny, with black hair, and with light tan skin tone, also has a beard made up of small hairs. He is from Argeria.

''Hello, I'm Siri, and I am your Geography teacher'', said the woman, that is 30 years-old, thin, with black hair, and with caucasian skin tone. She is from Tahiti.

''Hi, I'm Albert and I am your Physics teacher'', said the man, that is 39 years-old (the older of all), medium body, with short black hair, with white skin tone. He is from Austria.

''Hi, I'm Alondra, and I am your Chemistry teacher'', said the woman, that is 31 years-old, muscular body, with long brown hair (tied), and with tan skin tone. She is from Guatemala.

''Hi, I'm Kai, and I am your Biology teacher'', said the man, that is 35 years-old, thin, with chinese ethnicity, and short black hair, with tan skin tone. He is from Hong Kong.

''Hello, I'm Gyula and I am your Paint teacher'', said the woman, that is 29 years-old, sandglass body, brown hair, with a black skin tone. She is from Morocco.

''Hi, I'm Ringo, and I am your Informatic teacher'', said the man, that is 22 years-old (the youngest of all), muscular, brown hair, with a tan skin tone. He is from Australia.

''Hi, I'm Sheila and I am your Music teacher'', said the woman, that is 25 years-old, thin, with long black hair, and white skin tone. She is from Italy.

''Hello, I'm Viktor, and I am your P.E. teacher'' said the man, that is 38 years-old, very muscular, bald, but wears a red cap, with caucasian skin tone. He is from Mexico.

''They will your 'teachers', and will create your challenges, and I will supervise them'' said Rowan ''In my left, there is a room, where you can do the confessionals, please, go and do it''

The door of the room said: 'CONFESSIONAL', and one by one, the contestants go and do the confessionals

''Also, we have... idols!'' said Rowan, showing images of idols, color Blue, Green, Orange, Purple, Red, Yellow, White, Gray and Black, ''...the idols with the color of your team, you will use it to EVADE THE ELIMINATION, one time, the white idol you will use it for vote, TWO TIMES, the gray idol you will use it to BRING BACK A CONTESTANT, and the black idol, you will use it to ELIMINATE DIRECTLY THREE CONTESTANTS''

This shocked the majotiry of conestants

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Miko: This will be a slaughter_

* * *

 _Orlando: If I got the black Idol, I know in whom I will use it_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Ok, now, please stand up, and embrace yourself'' said Lucas

''When I say three, you will say 'BRACAFOST WHO WATOWIMO'!'', everyone nodded

''One...

...Two...

...Three!''

''BRAFOST WHO WATOWIMO!'' everyone said, Lucas take a photo, similar to a typical school picture

''Great, it will go directly to the yearbook'' said Rowan

''Now, please go to the bed, tomorrow we will have the first and challenge and we will have the firsts eliminate contestants, sleep guys...'' said Rowan, in that moment the guys left the room, the firsts eliminate can be anyone, and challenge can be difficult, it's time to sleep.

Tomorrow will be another day. (dah!)

* * *

 **TEAMS:**

 **Blue Diamonds:** Chip, Jacob, Leia, Mary, Nicolle, Orlando, Selina, Spencer.

 **Green Emeralds:** Alieli, Ambrose, Edna, Franc, Leo, Max, Philly, Thomas.

 **Orange Quartz:** Ally, Barb, Frenchie, Jose, Kairi, Kevin, Ryan, Toxa.

 **Purple Amethysts:** Brandon, Juliett, Luna, Nick, Rolando, Sara, Scott, Stephanie.

 **Red Rubies:** Alvaro, Kiran, Larson, Phil, Polly, Randell, Tabby, Vanessa.

 **Yellow Ambars:** Ana, Clayton, Darcel, Denis, Faith, Miko, Stella, Warren.

* * *

 **The Second Chapter is here!, it** **is not as long as the previous one, because it is a non-challenge chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this and the previous chapter together, we will have the first challenge and the firsts eliminate. Consider this, like an extension of the other chapter. Tomorrow in my high school, will give grades and for that depend, we will have chapter the next week?, or, we will have chapter the next three months?**

 ** _Questions of the chapter:_**

 ** _1\. W_** ** _ho think you, that will fall in love?_**

 ** _2\. Who think you will be the firsts eliminate?_**

 ** _3\. The Idols will create a chaos?_**

 ** _4\. In what place, do you think your character(s) will come?_**

* * *

 **Zoryan El Muerto:** **Thanks for say that I am perfect with your OCs, I put my best effort...**

 **MarkShark9:** **Sorry, but don't understand your review**

 **Josh Spicer: What do you say about a beta version, you have reason, we need more interaction**

 **DinoKea:** **Those septuplets are my OCs, thanks for notice it**

 **Eternos137: Thanks for help me!, I will work in my grammar**

 **No So Sweet Sara:** **Mmm... ok I will work better with your character**

 **SpaceZodiac:** **I'm glad you like it :)**

 **RecorBound:** **Yeah, is a big cast, this will be large**

 **King Pessimist:** **Encerious?, I think that I work better with Miko than Kiran and Darcel, but... well, you are the creator of them, and only you know.**

* * *

 **The Next Chapter will be a challenge chapter. GOOD BYE!**

* * *

 ** _Published: September 30th 2018_**


	4. The Bracafost Who Watowimo: PART 3

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Total Drama, this belongs, to its creators and Fresh TV. I am only the owner of my Ocs, the other Ocs are from their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Teams:**

 _ **Blue Diamonds:**_ Chip, Jacob, Leia, Mary, Nicolle, Orlando, Selina, Spencer.

 _ **Green Emeralds:**_ Alieli, Ambrose, Edna, Franc, Leo, Max, Philly, Thomas.

 _ **Orange Quartz:**_ Ally, Barb, Frenchie, Jose, Kairi, Kevin, Ryan, Toxa.

 _ **Purple Amethysts:**_ Brandon, Juliett, Luna, Nick, Rolando, Sara, Scott, Stephanie.

 _ **Red Rubies:**_ Alvaro, Kiran, Larson, Phil, Polly, Randell, Tabby, Vanessa.

 _ **Yellow Ambars:**_ Ana, Clayton, Darcel, Denis, Faith, Miko, Stella, Warren.

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama School Challenge...'', Rowan started, while the images of the previous episodes began to appear on the screen, ''...Fourty Eight new contestants enrolled to a New Academia located in London, 'The Bracafost Who Watowimo'!, after I introduced all the contestants, with my sons Lucas and Gina, the first alliances were formed, and they discovered my liking for the XX-century british bands, they were divided in six teams, and the teachers were also presented, also, the idols, in previous seasons, were only one idol, but in this, no one, no two, we have nine idols!, each one with different functions.''

Rowan was in front of the entrance of the Academia, then, he moved a few steps to his left.

''In this chapter we will have our first challenge and we'll the first eliminated contestants, I only can say that the challenge will have 'a bit of everything', haha, prepare for the Drama in...

...

...

TOTAL...

...

...

DRAMA ...

...

...

SCHOOL CHALLENGE!

* * *

 _INTRO_

 ***The music starts with three cameras coming out of a tree, in the middle of a soccer field and inside a wall, the camera passes quickly inside the office of Rowan that read some papers, and then leave the office***

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,_

 ***the camera traveled inside of the pool (a very large one)***

 _You guys are on my mind,_

 ***the bubles fill the view***

 _You asked me what I wanted to be,_

 ***Ryan was swimming with a black swimsuit along, with Kairi who wears an skull bikini top and black bottoms, suddenly** **a shark and a whale appear, attracting both, but was Spencer with a projection machine, then, another boat with Thomas and Max hit him,**

 _And now I think the answer is pain to see,_

 ***Jose was near and start to scoff them, but Frenchie was aside him and pushed him into the water, and Frenchie scoff him***

 _I wanna be famous,_

 ***Inside a classroom, Randell was rolling a globe, nearly Toxa, Ally and Barb singing and Denis and Kevin seeing them, the camera goes to an olympic stadium where Scott and Brandon go to have a race***

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

 ***Miko was seeing a soccer match between Franc, Ambroise, Leo, Philly and Orlando, Jacob, Chip, Nicolle, in the steps, Kiran and Larson was seeing the game with indifference, Phil was commenting the game and Darcel was supporting the teams***

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

 ***Many guys were giving things to Selina, Mary and Leia, Edna give a book, and, Ana and Stella gave food, the last 2 were competing for who have the best food***

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,_

 ***Nick, Vanessa, Faith and Clayton only watched this with confusion***

 _I'll get there one day,_

 ***In the cafeteria Lucas and Gina was cooking the food, while Vanessa and Tabby were talking, and Warren and Polly were pulsing, with Alvaro seeing***

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 ***Finally Polly won, and Alvaro kissed her in the cheek, making Polly blush***

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

 ***Rolando, Sara, Alieli and Stephanie was in a Math class, Stephanie doesn't understand anything, Rolando passes a letter to Sara and Alieli was writing a poem***

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 **Juliett and Luna was seeing the sunset, Luna touch the hand of Juliett and they going to kiss but it's cutted because Scott and Brandon crash with them.**

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 **At the end, all the contestants are eating a candy and whistling the song, and a voice and the screen say:**

* * *

 **TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOL CHALLENGE**

* * *

The guys already leave the projection room and use the bathrooms, with four spaces for every gender. The Lucas' food need to be expulsed

''Come on girls, hurry up'' said Max ''I have to do the number 1!''

''You should have been quick'' said a voice inside the bathroom

Phil was sat in front of the bathroom of the boys

''This will not be pretty'', he said

* * *

In the Orange Quartz girls' room, the girls, were ready for sleep

''Hey girls, do you want to explore the academia?, we can find many teasures!'' said an excited Kairi

''Wow girl, you have some energy'' said Ally

''Yeah, beacuse I want to found teasures!, like that idols!''

''Mm... learn the academia design can be good for the game, but I need to sleep now'' said Ally

''Oh, okay, and you Toxa?'' asked Kairi

''I will go, found the idols is important'' said Toxa

''That is the spirit!'' said Kairi, and then, they leave the room

Meanwhile, in a gym, Alvaro, Polly, Thomas and Warren were doing excersise, Warren was lifting dumbbells, Thomas was in a runner and Alvaro and Polly were doing stretches

''Well guys...'' said Warren, dowing his dumbbels, ''it's enough for me today''. Thomas also stopped

''Yeah, for me too''

''Continue tomorrow?'' asked Alvaro

''Yeah, if no one of us is eliminated'' said Polly

The four guys laughed, from afar, Ambrose looked at them,

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Ambrose: I am doing an analysis about my strong competition, Thomas is an alliance with me, Warren is in a team ith an emo and a... type of Sherlock Holmes... Alvaro and Polly are my greater danger, I will see them, very close_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

In the library, Alieli, Edna and Larson were reading any books, most of them were of dark litterature, Tabby enter the place, take another dark book and started to read

''Encerious you want to read that?'' asked Larson

''Yeah...'' answer Tabby ''why do you question?''

''Because you don't see like a person who like those type of books'' said Larson

''Pff... I like this books, they presents a more real world than others'' said Tabby, surprising even Alieli and Edna

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Tabby: Really... I hate that books!, I only need to win the esteem of many people_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

In the paint room, Frenchie and Darcel was painting a picture, based in Kiran and Randell

''Ok... we finished...'' said Darcel, they showed the pictures, were very beautifuls but Kiran doesn't matters to it ang leave the room

''Ahm... wait one second'' said Randell, leaving the room and going with Kiran

''Kiran, Kiran!...''

Kiran stopped walking and listen to Randell

''Randell why do you thinked that was could be a good idea'' said Kiran

''I don't think that, I only accept the Darcel's proposal'' he answered

''Well, don't do it anymore, my sister is in a different team and we souldn't be distracted!'' said Kiran

''Ok, I know''

* * *

In the Computer room, Scott entered, and he started to search a videogame

''Did you search something?'' asked a voice in his back, Scott scared and fell down

''Oh no... I didn't want to scare you'', was Spencer, he was in the room a little time ago, and help Scott to stand up

''Oh, Spencer, don't worry, you don't scare me, only surprise me'' said Scott

''Ok... what do you search?'' asked Spencer

''A videogame, I know there must be someone'' said Scott

''Well... I don't see one'' said Spencer. Vanessa also entered the room

''Hey dudes...'' she said

''Hi Vanny'', both said

''What are you doing?'', she asked

''Searching a videogame'' said Spencer, Ringo left of a room, with the words 'ONLY AUTHORIZED PERSONAL', with a console

''Hi guys, I heard that you are searching for a videogame, I have this'', he said, showing the game 'Kirby's Adventure'

''Mm... I don't play it'' said Scott

''Me neither'' said Spencer

''What are wrong with you guys?, It's the game ever!'' said an excited Vanessa

''If you say that...'' said Scott ''Ringo, can we play with it?''

''Clear!'' said Ringo and the four started to play with the game

* * *

Toxa and Kairi came to a music room, there were Luna, and Barb with guitars, Philly with a trumpet, and Denis and Jose hearing them.

''Hey guys, are you playing music?'' said Toxa

''Yeah, now it's time to Philly'' said Luna

Philly started to play her trumpet, doing very well for the expectations

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Denis: This girl has future..._

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

The hours passed and Leia, Mary, Nicolle and Selina were the last girls in the bathrooms, and Kevin, Nick, Clayton and Ryan for the males bathrooms

''Ok, Spencer is taking his time'' said Chip in his room, while Orlando was taking off his blue contact lesses, revealing his brown eyes

''Wait, your real eyes are maroon?'' asked Jacob

''Yeah...'' said Orlando

''Do you use contact lenses?'' asked Chip

''Obviously, said Orlando, while lying in his bed

''So...'' tried to say Jacob

''Stop question!, I wanna sleep'' exclaimed Orlando, scarying Jacob and Chip

* * *

In the night, Franc was out his room, seeing the stars, layed in the field, then, Miko came with him

''Why don't you sleep?'' he asked

''Because, I don't want'' said Franc

''Well... It's not an answer'' said Miko

''It's enough for me'' said Franc, then they looked the stars

''The stars are beautiful today...'' said Miko

''Yeah...'' said a female voice, scarying a little Miko, it's was Philly, lyied with Franc

''Philly?!, when you come?!'' said Miko

''Í've been here for a long time'' she said

''But... (sigh), don't matter'' said Miko

* * *

In the morning, all the contestants woke up at the 7:00, with some complaints of some, Lucas, Ana and Stella prepared the food, and when all already eated, Rowan entered the cafeteria

''Good morning guys, it's time for your first challenge!, follow me and see what is it about'' said Rowan

Then, the 48 contestants follow him

''Do you want to bet to see who will be the first eliminated?'' asked Lucas to her sister

''No, I don't want you to lose money'' said Gina, making Lucas angry

* * *

Rowan, Lucas, Gina and the 48 contestants walked for a few time, but they stopped when they saw that the host finally stopped in front of a olympic field.

''Welcome to your first challenge in Total Drama School Challenge!...'', said Rowan with a smile ''...really... welcome to your first challenges!, because for this challenge, everyone of the teachers prepared to you a little challenge for every round''

''Man, you reapeted challenge many times'' said Chip

''Yeah, I have to improve my grammar...'', said Rowan a little embarrassed ''...whatever... for every round a member of four teams will compete, and the team will have points depending on the performance of that member''

''Ahm... do you said four teams?'' asked Frenchie

''Yeah, will not all the teams compete?'' asked Brandon

''All the teams will compete...'' explained Rowan ''...but for each round they will alternate, because if everyone in each round competed, not all classes would have their chance''

''Makes sense'' said Kevin

''Ok there will be twelve rounds. The winner of a round has four points, the second team has three points, the third team has two points, the last team has one point, and the other two points have to wait their turn to have points. The team with the hightest score will win and the two teams with the worst scores will send someone home. Pretty simple, no?''

Everyone seemed to understand the rules, then, Chip raised his hand

''And, which will be the first competition and who will participate?''

''Excellente question Charlie...'', said the host ''the first challenge will be about Language, Blue Diamonds, Green Emeralds, Orange Quartz and Purple Amethysts, please choose a contestant to compete for this round, the other teams, wait for the next round''

* * *

''Ok, anyone of you want to do it?'' asked Orlando to his team

''I'm good for other challenges, but not for this!'' said Selina

''Whoa... calm down princess'', said Leia

''I think that Chip has to do this'' said Jacob

''What?, really, why?'' asked Chip

''Yeah, you won that contest, and were of Language, yeah?'' said Leia

''Ok yes!, there were the 24th Putnam Coun...''

''Yes, yes, but we don't want, to know about your contest'' said Mary interrupting Chip ''Want you to do it, yes or no?

''Oh...'' said Chip after he was interrupted ''yes''

''Well... go and do it'' said Nicolle

* * *

''Ok I say that Edna or Alieli have to go'' said Ambrose

''Yeah, they are the best in this'' said Thomas

''No guys, I don't want to start'' said Edna

''Mm... I will do it'' said Alieli

* * *

In the Orange Quartz, none of them wanted to do it

''Well, I can... if you want, but I am not good for this'' said Ally

''Are you sure that you can?'' asked Frenchie

''No, but it's for the team'' said Ally

''Stephanie you're perfect for this!'' said Brandon

''Uh?'' said Stephanie, confused

''Are you sure Brandon?'' asked Nick

''Yeah, she can'' said Brandon

The other members on the team were agreed

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Stephanie: It's great that someone trust me to do something!, Brandon is a good captain_

* * *

 _Brandon: I don't trust her to do nothing, but, I need to win her confidence, and then, she believes that I am a good leader_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Ok, there are, Charlie for the Blue Diamonds, Alieli for the Green Emeralds, Ally for the Orange Quartz and Stephanie for the Purple Amethysts'' said Rowan

''Ok guys, your challenge is...'' said Kathy ''...spell!''

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Chip: YES!_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

The four guys were sitting next to a table

''I will the words, you only have three seconds to do it...'' said Kathy ''...guys!, spell: your own last name!''

''T-O-L-E-N-T-I-N-O'' said Chip very fast

''Ahm... R-H-O-D-E-S'' said Stephanie

''Aaaaa... G-A-SP...'' DANG!, a horn sounded

''Sorry... Ally, your time is left'' said Kathy

''So, I won?'' asked Chip

''No Charlie, Alieli won'' said Kathy

''Wait, what?'' asked Stephanie

''Yeah, Chip won justly'' said Ally

''I said that you had to spell YOUR OWN LAST NAME, and Alieli did it'' said Kathy

* * *

FLASHBACK START:

* * *

 _''Y-O-U-R-O-W-N-L-A-S-T-N-A-M-E'' spelled Alieli,_

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Chip: I didn't consider that logic_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''There are four points for the Green Emeralds, three points for the Blue Diamonds, two points for the Purple Amethysts and one point for the Orange Quartz!'' said Rowan. The Green Emeralds were happy for this, also the Blue Diamonds except Mary, Orlando and Selina, who were upset for be in the 'second place'. The Purple Amethysts were unhappy but not angry for be in third place, like the Orange Quartz.

* * *

 **1st. Green Emeralds:** 4 points.

 **2nd. Blue Diamonds:** 3 points.

 **3rd. Purple Amethysts:** 2 points.

 **4th. Orange Quartz:** 1 point.

 **5th. Red Rubies:** 0 points.

 **5th. Yellow Ambars:** 0 points.

* * *

''Second round is: Litterature'' said Rowan ''Red Rubies, Yellow Ambars, Blue Diamonds, and Green Emeralds, prepare someone''

''I'm good for the litterature'' said Larson to his team

''Yeah, but you are only for the dark litterature'' said Tabby

''And?'' said Larson

''The dark litterature is...'' said Vanessa, trying to say something...

''Is ugly, too dark for me, and I prefer the happy endings'' said Phil, saying what Vanessa wanted to say, causing Larson to get angry, and surprising others

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Phil: It's amazing that I'm the only one on this team with enough courage to say... all, uff... the truth hurts Larson, but it's always better that way_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''What do you said?'' asked Larson angry, going to Phil

''The truth'' answer him

''Guys, guys'' said Polly, separating them, ''It's no time to fight''

''Ok, I will do it'' said Larson ''

* * *

''Faith you will compete'' said Clayton

''What, why?'' asked Faith confused

''Because nobody here seems to have 'art' for literature, and you... well, you seem to have something''

''Mm... ok'' said Faith

* * *

The Blue Diamonds were thinking...

''Mm... Nicolle, have you acted in movies based on books or something?'' asked Orlando

''Oh, yes, once'' answer Nicolle

''Ok, you have to do it'' said Orlando

''What?... but...'', tried to say Nicolle

''Don't argue Nicki, please, do this for the team'' interrumped Leia

''(sigh) ok...'' said Nicolle

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Nicolle: Orlando and Leia, trust in me, and... Orlando is... (Nicolle blushes)_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Edna, you have to do this, no discussion'' said Ambrose

''But...'' said Edna

''No, Alieli and you are the only ones in this team that I have seen with books, and Alieli already competed'' said Ambrose. The other members of the team, only watched this.

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Leo: Ambrose wants to be leader of the team, but, I don't have any problem with that_

* * *

 _Thomas: So... have I to worry about that?_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

Edna was a little disillusioned with the Ambrose's appearance

''Ok... Ami...'', said Edna

''There are Larson for the Red Rubies, Faith for the Yellow Ambars, Nicolle for the Blue Diamonds, and Edna for the Green Emeralds'' said Rowan

''Your challenges is...'' said Luis ''...Alternative Ending!''

''What?'' asked Edna, Faith, Larson and Nicolle

''...of this book...'' said Luis, showing a copy of the book Larry Putter and the Horrocruxes

''That is a good book'', said Faith

''Yeah, it's my favorite book, because it is the last of the series, and you will write a sad/bad ending for this book'', said Luis

Edna and Larson smiled

''Why'' asked Nicolle

''Is satisfactory to have multiple endings of your favorite book, and I already have multiple endings, but I'm not good for that kind of endings, so, I need your help'', said Luis

The contestants seemed to understand, and started to write the ending.

''Ahm... guys, I don't know how to write a sad ending, and you?'' said Nicolle

Larson and Edna looked her, confused

''How?, the bad endings are the best'' said Larson

''Yeah, there are my favorites'' said Edna

''Well, really, I don't know, but I have to do my best effort'' said Faith

''If you want to do better movies, you have to act in movies with endings, more... real'' said Larson

''Uh?'' asked Nicolle

''The life is like that'' said Edna

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Nicolle: Strange advice, but quite interesting_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

The guys ended with their alternative endings, and they presented them to Luis

''Woah, you guys have talent, it will be difficult choose one'' said Luis

''Sorry for you Luis, but you must to choose one'' said Rowan

''(sigh), well, if I have to order them, Larson, you won'' said Luis, Larson only smiled ''Edna, you are second, Nicolle is third and Faith is fourth''

''There are four points for the Red Rubies, three points for the Green Emeralds, two points for the Blue Diamonds, and one point for the Yellow Ambars'' said Rowan. The Red Rubies were happy for this, also the Green Emeralds exept for Ambrose, same the Blue Diamonds, only the Yellow Ambars were totally disgusted.

* * *

 **1st. Green Emeralds:** 7 points.

 **2nd. Blue Diamonds:** 5 points.

 **3rd. Red Rubies:** 4 points.

 **4th. Purple Amethysts:** 2 points.

 **5th. Orange Quartz:** 1 point.

 **5th. Yellow Ambars:** 1 point.

* * *

''The third round is: Math!'' said Rowan, most of the contestants sighed. ''I know that you... no necessary like Math, but a class is a class, ok?, Orange Quartz, Purple Amethysts, Red Rubies and Yellow Ambars, choose someone''

''Ok, who want?'' asked Jose to his team

No one on the team was excited by the idea

''Ok, if no one want, I will go!, maybe I'm not a math expert, but I know something...'' said Jose

''No, no, no, you won't go, you only will make us lose'', said Frenchie

''Really?, don't tell me that you can do it better...'', said Jose, with sarcasm

''Guys, please, stop fighting, we need to win this'' said Toxa

But Frenchie and Jose are still arguing about who should do it

* * *

''Math... anyone want?'' asked Nick

''Mm... no...'' said Juliett

''No...'', said Sara

''And you Brandon'', asked Nick

''No, I am for more difficult things'', asked Nick

''What is more difficult than Math?!'' said Rolando

''Doesn't matter, I will do'' said Luna

''Really?, are you sure?'' asked Nick

''Yeah..'' said Luna

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Luna: Maybe, if Juliett see that I am intelligent, the women will seem interesting for her_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

The Red Rubies and the Yellow Ambars, had difficulties to choose. At the end, Alvaro and Miko offered themselves

''It's for the team!'' said Alvaro

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Alvaro: It's for the team!_

* * *

 _Miko: Math is just a bunch of numbers, just like the detectives, the mathematics tries to unite all the points, even the small details_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''There are Frenchie for the Orange Quartz, Luna for the Purple Amethysts, Alvaro for the Red Rubies and Miko for the Yellow Ambars'' said Rowan

''Ok, I'll make it easy for you'', said Fembra, behind her were four blackboards, she took a market ''you will write pi'', she wrote in a blackboard the pi symbol (π)

''What?, do you say... 3.1416?'' asked Frenchie

''No, all the digits that you know, the person who writes the largest number of digits wins'' she said. Then, the guys choose one blackboard and started. Frenchie and Luna had doubts when they wrote 3.1415

''Ok, and... what goes after the 5?'', asked Luna for herself

''Nah... it's obvious, the 6'', said Frenchie, and then, he wrote the number

''(horn sound), error... Frenchie, you are eliminated'' said Fembra, the Orange Quartz were unhappy with this

''Why do you think that the other number is 6?'' asked an angry Toxa

''Ahm... because... Was 9 right?'' said Frenchie

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Barb: Bad move, Frenchie, it's better for you, that we win_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Mmmm... I think... that can be 9'' said Luna, she wrote the number, it's was correct ''oh...''

She wrote more numbers, (3.141592654)

''(horn sound), error... last number was 3, no 4'' said Fembra

''Oh no!'' said Luna, who was sad for the result

''Don't worry Luna, you did okay'' said Juliett, then Luna smiled

Alvaro and Miko had wrote more than 100 digits, the most of the people were surprised for this, even, they did it at a great speed.

''(horn sound), error... Alvaro you are eliminated'' said Fembra

''Damn it!'' said Alvaro, pulling down the marker

Miko did not pay attention to this, because despite winning he kept writing until he filled the board

''I need to continue?'' asked Miko

''Miko... you won, several minutes ago...'' said Fembra

''Oh...''

''There are four points for the Yellow Ambars, three points for the Red Rubies, two points for the Purple Amethysts and one point for the Orange Quartz'' said Rowan. The Yellow Ambars were very happy, also the Red Rubies, the Purple Amethysts weren't happy but neither were angry or sad, unlike the Orange Quartz, they were really angry

* * *

 **1st. Green Emeralds:** 7 points.

 **2nd. Red Rubies:** 7 points.

 **3rd. Blue Diamonds:** 5 points.

 **4th. Yellow Ambars:** 5 points.

 **5th. Purple Amethysts:** 4 points.

 **6th. Orange Quartz:** 2 points.

* * *

''The next round: Geography'', said Rowan ''It's time for the Blue Diamonds, Green Emeralds, Orange Quartz and Red Rubies for choose one''

The Blue Diamonds and the Green Emeralds chose the rival brothers, Franc and Orlando, Franc was chosen first, and when Orlando saw, he want to do it.

''Ok I want to go, if the princess want'' said Jose

''Argh... go, it's imposible that you can be better than me'' said Frenchie

In the Red Rubies the decission was obvious, only one of them, knows too much about geography

''There are Orlando for the Blue Diamonds, Franc for the Green Emeralds, Jose for the Orange Quartz and Randell for the Red Rubies'', said Rowan

''Ok... I will give questions for you, and you will answer!'' said Siri ''First Question: Which are the countries that make up the Unite...

''England, Scotland, Wales, and North Ireland'' said Randell, before Siri finished the question

''What?, but...''

''I am right, no?'' said Randell

''Well... yes... but...'', tried to say Siri

''I do not care, I've already won'' said Randell

''Ok... well brothers...'' said Siri to Orlando, Franc, and Jose ''...what other country besides the United Kingdom and Ireland, is an island and is quite far from Europe?

The guys were thinking for a little moment

''...Island?'', said Orlando

''Uuuuuh... near, but it's not the correct pronunciation'' said Siri

''Iceland...'' said Franc

''Correct!... well with this enough'' said Siri

''Hey!... but...'' said Jose

''Shut up!... There are four points for the Red Rubies, three points for the Green Emeralds, two points for the Blue Diamonds, and one point for the Orange Quartz'' said Rowan. The Red Rubies were happy for this, also the Green Emeralds, however, the Blue Diamonds were unhappy and the Orange Quartz were really angry

''Haha, you laugh of me, and you was third'' said Chip

''Shut up'' said Orlando, hitting Chip in the stomach

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Chip: Ok, laughing others, isn't my style_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

 **1st. Red** **Rubies:** 11 points.

 **2nd. Green Emeralds:** 10 points.

 **3rd. Blue Diamonds:** 7 points.

 **4th. Yellow Ambars:** 5 points.

 **5th. Purple Amethysts:** 4 points.

 **6th. Orange Quartz:** 3 points.

* * *

In the fifth round of the challenge, Rolando, Clayton, Selina and Philly, were representing the Amethysts, Ambars, Diamonds and Emeralds, respectively.

''Your challenge is write an assay about kingdoms of the past'' said Riyad

The guys started to write the assay, but most of them don't have an idea about 'kingdoms of the past'. At the end, Selina wrote an assay about the McIntyre family, her own family. Philly and Clayton, also did it, with other families, but Rolando doesn't have idea for the assay.

''There are four points for the Blue Diamonds, three points for the Yellow Ambars, two points for the Green Emeralds, and one point for the Purle Amethysts'' said Rowan

The Blue Diamonds were for their first four points, the Yellow Ambars also were happy, The Green Emeralds don't have commentaries, but the Purple Amethysts were very angry.

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Selina: When I win, they will write essays about my fortune_

* * *

 _Clayton: Argh!... I don't won, I need to prove that I am best than Miko_

* * *

 _Rolando: I hope my team does not blame me if we lose_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

 **1st. Green Emeralds:** 12 points.

 **2nd. Red Rubies:** 11 points.

 **2nd. Blue Diamonds:** 11 points.

 **4th. Yellow Ambars:** 8 points.

 **5th. Purple Amethysts:** 6 points.

 **6th. Orange Quartz:** 3 points.

* * *

''The sixth round is: Informatic!'', said Rowan, ''and I know who will be choose in three teams, Scott, Vanessa and Spencer, ready?''

''I'm always ready'' said Vanessa

''Hey Rowan, I'm very tired'' said Spencer

''Me too'' said Scott

''Nobody sends you to play all night'' said Rowan ''Orange Quartz, who of you will compete?''

''Well... I want, my team needs to calm down'' said Kevin

''Ok, you will play my favorite game'', said Ringo, he showed a four consoles, with the game Super Smash six, and gave the consoles to the guys ''choose a character''

''I choose Kirby, obviously'' said Vanessa

''Yosh, the dinosaur'' said Scott

''Pichu'' said Spencer

''Ok... the monkey'' said Kevin

''Hahaha!, you chose the worst characters'' said Vanessa

''If you know, how to use them, you can win all the battles'', said Scott, making Vanessa angry

They started to fight, everyone gave the effort to win, Vanessa is having the advantage, using all the Kirby's abilities, Scott and Spencer also were playing well, but Kevin doesn't can play. Finally, Vanessa defeat Kevin

''Oh no, man'' said Kevin

Then, she also defeat Spencer

''In my defence, I say that I need to sleep'' he said

''Just missing you, Scott'' said Vanessa

Kirby attacked Yosh to the maximum, but the habilities of Scott in games, did many strange things for us, but seeing Scott seems easy, at the end, he defeat Vanessa.

''I said you Vanny, Yosh can be weak, but very effective with Kirby'' said Scott, making Vanessa angry

''There are four points for the Purple Amethysts, three points for the Red Rubies, two points for the Blue Diamonds, and one point for the Orange Quartz'' said Rowan

* * *

 **1st. Red Rubies:** 14 points.

 **2nd. Blue Diamonds:** 13 points.

 **3rd. Green Emeralds:** 12 points.

 **4th. Purple Amethysts:** 10 points.

 **5th. Yellow Ambars:** 8 points.

 **6th. Orange Quartz:** 4 points.

* * *

The next round were Physics and Ana for the Yellow Ambars, Leo for the Green Emeralds, Kairi for the Orange Quartz and Nick for the Purple Amethysts go.

The challenge was a mistery because they did it inside a room. They delayed one hour, and when they leaved the room, the results was amazing

''Ok, there are four points, for the Orange Quartz, three points for the Yellow Ambars, two points for the Purple Amethysts, and one point for the Green Emeralds'' said Rowan

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Albert: Don't ask me, how is that possible, because I don't know_

* * *

 _Kairi: Win that, was really easy_

* * *

 _Ana: Second place is not bad_

* * *

 _Nick: Adding the points, this benefits us_

* * *

 _Leo: I don't know how I did really bad_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

 **1st. Red Rubies:** 14 points.

 **2nd. Blue Diamonds:** 13 points.

 **3rd. Green Emeralds:** 13 points.

 **4th. Purple Amethysts:** 12 points.

 **5th. Yellow Ambars:** 11 points.

 **6th. Orange Quartz:** 8 points.

* * *

For the eighth round (Chemistry), there were Kiran for the Red Rubies, Darcel for the Yellow Ambars, Jacob for the Blue Diamonds and Barb for the Orange Quartz

''Hey, Kiran, we will compete together!'' said Darcel

''Nn...''

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Kiran: I have to win!, Darcel cannot win me!_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Your challenge is...'' said Alondra ''the symbols of the periodic table!''

The challenge were really simple, they only had to order the elements of the periodic table, metals, no-metals, etc. Kiran was the first in fail, Darcel was the second, Barb was the third and Jacob never fail

''There are four points for the Blue Diamonds, three points for the Orange Quartz, two points for the Yellow Ambars, and one point for the Red Rubies'' said Rowan

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Kiran: No, no, no, no!, Darcel couldn't win me!_

* * *

 _Barb: We are recovering_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

 **1st. Blue Diamonds:** 17 points.

 **2nd. Red Rubies:** 15 points.

 **3rd. Green Emeralds:** 13 points.

 **4th. Purple Amethysts:** 12 points.

 **4th. Yellow Ambars:** 12 points.

 **6th. Orange Quartz:** 11 points.

* * *

In the Biology challenge, Ambrose, Sara, Phil, and Stella were representing their respective teams. The challenge was about plant a plant (dah!), in the less amount of time possible. The contestants did very well, but Phil only was criticizing Kai's mustache and was expulsed of the challenge

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Phil: What can I say?, That mustache is terrible_

* * *

 _Kai: No one!, speaks bad, about my perfect mustache_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''There are four points for the Green Emeralds, three points for the Yellow Ambars, two points for the Purple Amethysts, and one point for the Red Rubies'' said Rowan

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Ambrose: I am the unic good in the team_

* * *

 _Stella: I did better than Ana, I'm okay_

* * *

 _Ana: Am I?, or the majority of the team did two points?_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

 **1st. Blue Diamonds:** 17 points.

 **1st. Green Emeralds:** 17 points.

 **2nd. Red Rubies:** 16 points.

 **4th. Yellow Ambars:** 15 points.

 **5th. Purple Amethysts:** 14 points.

 **6th. Orange Quartz:** 11 points.

* * *

The paint challenge (with Mary, Ryan, Juliett and Tabby), was about draw a simple drawing. They had only 5 minutes to draw.

The drawing of Mary, was very infantile, Ryan drew an anime woman.

''Really?'' asked Gyula

''It's Sakura Ichiko of the anime Binbougami Ga!'' said Ryan

The drawings of Juliett and Tabby were never revealed

''There are four points for the Blue Diamonds, three points for the Orange Quartz, two points for the Purple Amethysts, and one point for the Red Rubies.

* * *

 **1st. Blue Diamonds:** 21 points.

 **2nd. Green Emeralds:** 17 points.

 **2nd. Red Rubies:** 17 points.

 **4th. Purple Amethysts:** 16 points.

 **5th. Yellow Ambars:** 15 points.

 **6th. Orange Quartz:** 14 points

* * *

For the Music challenge Max, Denis, Leia and Toxa had to play a guitar solo. With her music abilities, Toxa won the challenge, followed by Leia, Max and Denis, in that order.

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START :_

* * *

 _Toxa: Me, in a music challenge?, the result was obvious_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

 **1st. Blue Diamonds:** 24 points.

 **2nd. Green Emeralds:** 19 points.

 **3rd. Orange Quartz:** 18 points.

 **4th. Red Rubies:** 17 points.

 **4th. Yellow Ambars:** 17 points.

 **6th. Purple Amethysts:** 16 points.

* * *

''Ok... this is the final round, Blue Diamonds, you will not compete in this round, but you already win!'', said Rowan, the Blue Diamonds celebrated

''Orange Quartz, you won't compete neither, but you depend about the results of this, if you will have to eliminate someone'' said Rowan, the Orange Quartz were nervious

''Thomas, Polly, Warren and Brandon obviously you will compete, in the P.E. CHALLENGE!'' said Rowan

''The challenge is easy, you only have to run over the Academia!'' said Viktor

Thomas, Polly, Warren and Brandon with in the start

''Good Luck Warren'' said Polly

''Thanks, Polly' said Warren

''Good Luck, Thomas'' said Polly

''Thanks Polly, for you too'' said Thomas

''Good Luck Brandon'' said Polly

''Don't speak me russian, I will defeat you'' said Brandon

When Viktor sound a horn, they started to run, they runned for all the academia, for the pool, for the differents fields, and the entrance, finally, Thomas won.

''Who-ho!'' said Thomas

Polly and Warren, in that order, crossed the finish line

''Uf... I hope it's enough'' said Warren

Minutes later, Brandon crossed the finish line

''Wait... I'm the last?'' he asked

''Yeah man, there are four points for the Green Emeralds, three points for the Red Rubies, two points for the Yellow Ambars and one point for the Purple Amethysts...'', said Rowan ''...the final results are...''

* * *

 **1st. Blue Diamonds:** 24 points.

 **2nd. Green Emeralds:** 23 points.

 **3rd. Red Rubies:** 20 points.

 **4th. Yellow Ambars:** 19 points.

 **5th. Orange Quartz:** 18 points.

 **6th. Purple Amethysts:** 17 points.

* * *

''As I said before, the Blue Diamonds won!'' said Rowan, the Blue Diamonds celebrated again

''The Green Emeralds will have a reward, but not a little advantage'' said Rowan. Most of the Green Emeralds were happy for this, excet Ambrose

''The Red Rubies will not eliminate anyone, but neither have a reward'' said Rowan, the Red Rubies weren't happy for this, but neither were angry

''The same with you, Yellow Ambars, but you will have, for the next challenge, a little disadvantage'' said Rowan

''Orange Quartz, you are in the fifth place, so, you will have to eliminate someone tonight'' said Rowan. The Orange Quartz were unhappy with this

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Kairi: (sad) Argh... too bad, we were so close!_

* * *

 _Frenchie: It's obvious who will be eliminated_

* * *

 _Jose: My team is intelligent, they will vote for Frenchie, but I need to make sure of that_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Purple Amethysts, the same with you, choose who will be eliminated and see you in the projection room'' said Rowan

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Juliett: It's pretty difficult choose one, because only Scott did well_

* * *

 _Nick: Between Brandon and Rolando, Brandon can be useful in the future_

* * *

 _Rolando: Am I in problems?_

* * *

 _Brandon: Stephanie and I agree, ROLANDO YOU ARE OUT!_

* * *

 _Scott was sleeping inside the confessional, then, he fell down ''Ouch!''_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

In a room Barb and Ally were talking, Toxa came in suddenly

''Hi girls, what are you doing?'' she asked to them

''We are deciding about who need to be eliminated'' said Barb

''Ok girls, I already decided, I want to join in your alliance'' said Toxa

''Really!, but why?'' asked Barb

''Because we lost today, and probably we will lose more days in the future, I need a little help'' said Toxa

''Mm... okay'' said Barb

''You will vote for Jose'' said Ally

''Eh?, why?'' asked Toxa

''He was last on his challenge'' said Ally

''Well... if we guide for that logic... Ally, Frenchie and Kevin are also blame'' said Toxa

''Ok, I'm Ally, so, you cannot vote off me, Kevin is a good guy, and he really tried, and Frenchie... is a option, Jose and him need to stop fighting'' said Ally

''Ok, you have the reason, I will vote for him'' said Toxa

* * *

 _London, United Kingdom, 21:00_

The contestants were in the projection room, and they sat in the same position of the last episode. The Blue Diamonds, Green Emeralds, Red Rubies and Yellow Ambars also could see the elimination. This is the first elimination of the season and the Purple Amethysts and the Orange Quartz already had voted for who had to be eliminated. Many were nervous, others confident and others were angry.

''Students, welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season. This time, we have these...'', said Rowan, he raised his left hand, with fourteen diplomas, ''...diplomas, these represent your stay, for at least two more days, if you don't get a diploma, you can never return to the show, never!''

''Really?, in every season, a contestant returns'' said Brandon

''I said that, for a dramatic effect, you will return for help us with the challenges, and, probably for compete again...'', said Rowan ''ok, Lucas and Gina, will give you the diplomas, t are Purple Amethysts, you lost the challenge, so, you will be first, no more preamble, the first diploma is for: Juliett!''. Rowan announced, Lucas gave her the diploma, the model received this happy.

''Also are safe...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''...Luna...''

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''...Nick...''

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''...Sara...''

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''...and Stephanie''. Gina gave the fifth diploma to the minion, she relaxed after a long time of not being called. ''Ok, this is where things get interesting, all of you, had received a vote, the loser of today received four votes, and... Scott!''

''Ah?!'', Scott got up surprised

''You voted yourself, you really need to sleep'' said Rowan

''Yeah man'' said Scott

''Fortunalety, that is the only vote that you received'' said Rowan, then, Lucas gave Scott his diploma

''Great!, now... Can I go to sleep?'', he asked

''No, you have to wait'' said Rowan, Scott sighed

''Well, only remain, you...'' said Rowan. Only were a diploma, Brandon was very confident, Rolando was really nervious, ''Brandon, you only boasted about your skills, but you did terrible, and Rolando... you did terrible too, ok, the last person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''...Rolando!, Brandon you're eliminated'', Rowan said, Gina gave Rolando a diploma and he calmed down

''WHAT?!, why do you eliminated me?!, I am the best player of this team!'' Brandon exclaimed

''Well... if you are the best player on the team, why did you do only one point on the challenge'' said Nick

''Only was a small mistake!'' said Brandon

''So, we want to avoid more of those 'small mistakes''' said Nick

''Sorry, man, the time is going, please, a bus is waiting for you in the entrance, so, you leave for the good way...'' said Rowan

''No!, I will leave th...'', Brandon tried to say, but Gina hit him with a pan

''...or for the bad way...'' said Rowan, ''Lucas... carry him to the exit'', and then Lucas carried him

''Ok, that was intense, but, we can continue...'' said Rowan. The other Purple Amethysts were happy for survive, ''It's moment for you, Orange Quartz, you didn't lose but the fifth place also have to vote off anyone...''. The faces of the Orange Quartz were little nervious ''You listened what I said before, and we don't have time, ok the first diploma is for: Ally!''. Gina gave the diploma to the DJ, she was very happy, and then, she put on his headphones and started listening to music. ''Other people who are safe...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''...Barb...''

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''...Kairi...''

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''...Kevin...''

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''...Ryan...''

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''...and Toxa'', said Rowan. The Punk only smiled for this. ''Ok, Frenchie and Jose, your rivalry may have spread, and bring better ratings, but it seems that today comes to it end'', Rowan said, Frenchie and Jose were crossing glances. ''Well... the last diploma is for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''...Jose!, Frenchie, time to go'', Rowan announced, Gina gave the diploma to Jose, he takes the opportunity to laugh of Frenchie

Frenchie gasped ''This is an outrage!'', then he tries to strangle Rowan

''Gina, help me!'', said a scaried Rowan, Gina go and hit Frenchie with the pan, ''Oh... thanks...'' Gina carried Frenchie to the exit

The scene changes to the entrance of the Academia, Brandon and Frenchie were unconscious and inside a bus, driven by someone unknown, then the bus pulled away, with the eliminated contestants. Rowan was there, ready for end the chapter.

''That was all my dear friends, two competitors less, there are forty six, Who will win the next challenge?, Was Jose happy for the elimination of Frenchie?, Will Scott and Spencer get enough sleep?, Who will be eliminated?, discover it!... in the next...

...

...

...TOTAL...

...

...

...DRAMA...

...

...

...SCHOOL CHALLENGE!''

* * *

VOTES:

PURPLE AMETHYSTS:

Scott: 1 (Scott)

Rolando: 3 (Brandon, Nick, Stephanie)

Brandon: 4 (Juliett, Luna, Rolando, Sara)

ORANGE QUARTZ:

Jose: 3 (Ally, Barb, Frenchie)

Frenchie: 5 (Jose, Kairi, Kevin, Ryan, Toxa)

* * *

 **TEAMS:**

 _ **Blue Diamonds:**_ Chip, Jacob, Leia, Mary, Nicolle, Orlando, Selina, Spencer.

 _ **Green Emeralds:**_ Alieli, Ambrose, Edna, Franc, Leo, Max, Philly, Thomas.

 _ **Orange Quartz:**_ Ally, Barb, Jose, Kairi, Kevin, Ryan, Toxa.

 _ **Purple Amethysts:**_ Juliett, Luna, Nick, Rolando, Sara, Scott, Stephanie.

 _ **Red Rubies:**_ Alvaro, Kiran, Larson, Phil, Polly, Randell, Tabby, Vanessa.

 _ **Yellow Ambars:**_ Ana, Clayton, Darcel, Denis, Faith, Miko, Stella, Warren.

* * *

ELIMINATED:

47\. Frenchie

48\. Brandon

* * *

 **Reason:**

 **48\. Brandon Marx (The Arrogant):** The reason why Brandon (one of my Ocs) is the first contestant eliminated, is because I created him for that. He is annoying, arrogant and clumsy, the type of contestants that I don't want to job. But based on the reviews of the last episode, the elimination of Brandon was not obvious, maybe with this episode, in the elimination ceremony was obvious the elimination of Brandon, but after that, was a surprise. In summary, Brandon was created to be the first eliminated of the season, he will return to be part of a challenge, but I think that nobody will rememebr him. До побачення Brandon!

 **47\. Frenchie (I will not write his full name) (The Effeminate):** Francis Ralphael Enrique Nicholas Carbanzo Henrique Iquellio Endersom, this is his real name, long no?, but encerious... Why Frenchie is the first Oc (not mine) eliminated?, the answer is... I don't have idea. I don't have ideas for plots with him, I know that his rivalry with Jose could be a good plot, but the next contestants will have a better development than him, don't worry Zoryan El Muerto, he will return, can be for compete or for be part of a challenge, Au Revoir Frenchie!

* * *

 **The Third Chapter is here!, and it's very long!, well it's the first challenge chapter, I have been passed my grades and I am near to enter the university, please if you like the chapter, give a review, it's more inspiration for me, PM if you want anything of your character(s), and remember... the eliminated characters will appear in the story to help with the challenges, and maybe... for compete.**

 _ **Questions of the chapter:**_

 _ **1\. What do you think about the elimination?**_

 _ **2\. Am I giving the same leadership to everyone?**_

 _ **3\. My english is well?**_

 _ **4\. The challenge was clear or confused?**_

* * *

 **xxPrincxssxx:** Yeah, the alliances are important in a game like this, and I promise that part of them are good, but one of them has the 'first evil of the contest'. I recommend you that don't only look at interactions between a boy and a girl, there will be homo love.

 **DinoKea:** Ok, your predictions don't guess in this time, but I have to say that they guess close eliminations. Leo can be more important than Stephanie (I only said that he can be), but... come on!... believe more in your characters.

 **Beastboycoolman15:** Yeah, and one of that rivalries broke down in this chapter. I understand why think you that Nick will be in the merge, and Tabby, really is a character that has many probabilities.

 **Candela Monsoon:** Ok, It's clear that you (no only you, Candela, All of the Readers) need to know the characters to can predict eliminations or relationships, but let's see if in this time you can predict one.

 **Josh Spicer:** Interesting... thanks for the help friend!, It help me to be a better writer, and yes, I'm not a person who born/live in an 'english country', that's why my english is not the best, but I'm doing my best effort to write this story and does it understandable for you. Well, in this chapter was a lot of action, and dialogue, I think that it's a good balance.

 **Zoryan El Muerto:** Well... I want to know your opinion about the eliminations.

 **Apenad4LIFE:** Normally I don't answer the reviews of guests, but I know that you are good writer, also I'm a fan of you. Only wait, I assure you, that Ambrose will have his moments.

* * *

 **The Next Chapter will have a 'tech' challenge. GOOD BYE!**

* * *

 _ **Published: October 9th, 2018**_


	5. Frozen Flags

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Total Drama, this belongs to its creators, and Fresh TV. I am only the owner of my Ocs, the other Ocs are from their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Teams:**

 _ **Blue Diamonds:**_ Chip, Jacob, Leia, Mary, Nicolle, Orlando, Selina, Spencer.

 _ **Green Emeralds:**_ Alieli, Ambrose, Edna, Franc, Leo, Max, Philly, Thomas.

 _ **Orange Quartz:**_ Ally, Barb, Jose, Kairi, Kevin, Ryan, Toxa.

 _ **Purple Amethysts:**_ Juliett, Luna, Nick, Rolando, Sara, Scott, Stephanie.

 _ **Red Rubies:**_ Alvaro, Kiran, Larson, Phil, Polly, Randell, Tabby, Vanessa.

 _ **Yellow Ambars:**_ Ana, Clayton, Darcel, Denis, Faith, Miko, Stella, Warren.

* * *

''Last time in Total Drama School Challenge...'', announced Rowan, when the screen was showing the images of the last episode ''...the teams competed in some challenges, so each member had to contribute to the team, some did well, others not so much. At the end, the Blue Diamonds won, doing 24 points. The Orange Quartz and the Purple Amethysts lost the challenge, and Brandon and Frenchie, and they took the bus of shame, so, they're the first ones eliminated of the season...''

Then, the camera showed Rowan, in front of the computer room ''There are 46 contestants, but today... will be 44, who will be eliminated today?, who will win today?, how the eliminations affect the teams?, discover it in...

...

...

...TOTAL...

...

...

...DRAMA...

...

...

...SCHOOL CHALLENGE!

* * *

 _INTRO_

 ***The music starts with three cameras coming out of a tree, in the middle of a soccer field and inside a wall, the camera passes quickly inside the office of Rowan that read some papers, and then leave the office***

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,_

 ***the camera traveled inside of the pool (a very large one)***

 _You guys are on my mind,_

 ***the bubles fill the view***

 _You asked me what I wanted to be,_

 ***Ryan was swimming with a black swimsuit along, with Kairi who wears an skull bikini top and black bottoms, suddenly** **a shark and a whale appear, attracting both, but was Spencer with a projection machine, then, another boat with Thomas and Max hit him,**

 _And now I think the answer is pain to see,_

 ***Jose was near and start to scoff them, but Frenchie was aside him and pushed him into the water, and Frenchie scoff him***

 _I wanna be famous,_

 ***Inside a classroom, Randell was rolling a globe, nearly Toxa, Ally and Barb singing and Denis and Kevin seeing them, the camera goes to an olympic stadium where Scott and Brandon go to have a race***

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

 ***Miko was seeing a soccer match between Franc, Ambroise, Leo, Philly and Orlando, Jacob, Chip, Nicolle, in the steps, Kiran and Larson was seeing the game with indifference, Phil was commenting the game and Darcel was supporting the teams***

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

 ***Many guys were giving things to Selina, Mary and Leia, Edna give a book, and, Ana and Stella gave food, the last 2 were competing for who have the best food***

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,_

 ***Nick, Vanessa, Faith and Clayton only watched this with confusion***

 _I'll get there one day,_

 ***In the cafeteria Lucas and Gina was cooking the food, while Vanessa and Tabby were talking, and Warren and Polly were pulsing, with Alvaro seeing***

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 ***Finally Polly won, and Alvaro kissed her in the cheek, making Polly blush***

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

 ***Rolando, Sara, Alieli and Stephanie was in a Math class, Stephanie doesn't understand anything, Rolando passes a letter to Sara and Alieli was writing a poem***

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 **Juliett and Luna was seeing the sunset, Luna touch the hand of Juliett and they going to kiss but it's cutted because Scott and Brandon crash with them.**

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 **At the end, all the contestants are eating a candy and whistling the song, and a voice and the screen say:**

* * *

 **TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOL CHALLENGE**

* * *

London, United Kingdom, 6:00

Two days passed from the eliminations of Brandon and Frenchie, in that time, the Blue Diamonds and the Green Emeralds ate food cooked by Gina, that cook gourmet food, and most of them were happy for this. The Red Rubies and the Yellow Ambars were disappointed about no-win, but many of them were happy beacuse no one of them were eliminated in the last challenge. In the Orange Quartz room and the Purple Amethysts room were in peace, since Brandon and Frenchie were eliminated. In the Green Emeralds male's room, Ambrose woke up early, he came into the bathroom to do his things, and left the bathroom, ready for the day.

In every corridor that he passed, he was looking every little detail of the place, examining the hidden places, he seemed to be looking for something

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Ambrose: Ok, I was searching the Black Idol, I am sure that with my alliance, now... I can not be eliminated, but that idol, (changing his voice to an exalted) can eliminate three people!, no one was sure with a thing like that!,_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

But while Ambrose was searching the idol, he tripped with another person in front of him...

''Auch!'', he said

''Good morning Ambrose, what are you doing?'', the other person asked, who was Orlando, who was with folded arms, eating a chocolate bar, and with a serious look

''Orlando!?, oh well... you know, I am... exploring'', said Ambrose, with a worried voice

''Exploring?'', asked Orlando with a raised eyebrow

''Yeah, you know, maybe explore the place can be an advantage in the game'', said Ambrose, now, with less nervousness, but Orlando only was eating his chocolate

''Ambrose, I'm not stupid, obviously you are searching the inmunity idol of your team...'', said Orlando, when he finished his chocolate and threw the wrapper in a nearby trash can, then, he look completely to Ambrose ''...and beware, because I know that you really aren't a good guy, you're a dude that doesn't is afraid of eliminating those who cross on his way...'', finally said Orlando, then he turned around and walked

''Be careful you too Orlando...'', said Ambrose, this time, with an intimidating voice ''...and found, for your own good, the Diamond Idol...''

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Orlando: Found the idol of my team is really... nothing important, if my team lose, I don't have to worry, I need to found the black, (small evil laugh), if I found it after everyone, the people that I want will be eliminated!_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Guys, you are really cool, it's interesting talk with you'', said Miko, he was talking and walking with Franc and Philly

''Thank you Miko, you are good too'', said Philly

''But, your team know about these 'conversations'?'', asked Franc

''Well... no, but I don't worry for that'', said Miko, with some naturally, then he walked to his room, Clayton, Denis and Warren continued sleeping

''Yeah, I'm sure, now, because my friendship with them, is the least of my problems'', he said, seeing to Clayton with a defiant look

* * *

''I think that the quest of that idols is a really important thing of the game...'', said Jose in his room ''...do you want to search one?

''No Jose...'', said Kevin ''...I don't think that I will need that''

''Yeah, me too, but you really need that, you were so close to being eliminated some days ago'', said Ryan

''Well... I'm glad with you for vote off that fucking Frenchie'', said Jose, then, Ryan saw him directly

''Man, we only vote for Frenchie because you promise us that you will start to behave'', said Ryan with a negative tone, Jose only was ashamed of himself

''Oh, yes yes, hehe'', he said this with a smile, and leave the room

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Jose: How you change anything of you, if you do that thing all your life?!_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

7:45 hrs.

At this hour, most of the contestants were awake, but others were sleeping soundly. The sound of the school bell woke up them

''What?!, man... it's only 7:46!'', exclaimed Selina

''Yeah...'', said Rowan over the intercom ''...and the breakfast begins at the 8:17, please wake up, take a bath and go to the cafeteria''

''(sigh), this will be a long day'', said Nicolle, while she was climbed out of her beds with the girls

''Yeah, and today is a challenge day'', said Leia, while she was stretching

''Don't worry, we won the last challenge and we will win this'', said Mary, she was convinced of their probabilities to win

* * *

Kairi was searching in all the places, she wanted to found a special teasure to calm her spirit, she searched inside the vent system, plants, but nothing that she found is a really important thing

''Uff... this will take a lot of time'', she said

Then, she passed near the Blue Diamonds male's room, Sencer already was awake and leave the room, Jacob and Chip was there

''Jacob...'', tried to say Chip

''You can call me, Jakey'', said Jacob

''Ok, Jakey, do you consider me, your friend?'', Chip asked

''Yeah...'', answered Jacob ''why so you question?''

''Because I don't have a lot of friends in my life, and have a friend like you is incredible'', said Chip, with a sad face

''Uh, oh, ok, don't worry, I'm not a social guy too'', said Jacob, smiling to Chip, he smiled too

* * *

Nick and Scott were still in their room, because Nick asked to Scott to be in the room, after Rolando leave the room

''Scott... say the truth, would you have voted for Brandon or for Rolando?'', Nick asked to Scott

''I don't know man, I was really tired, but really, I would have voted for Brandon'', answered Scott

''Why?, he could be better than Rolando'', said Nick

''You said it, 'could', Brandon is eliminated and nothing will change that'', said Scott, then he leave the room

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Scott: In the last days, Nick has a rare obsession for know who had to be eliminated in the last challenge, really, he is acting like Brandon_

* * *

 _Nick: I have this list (he said, showing a list with differents columns, Possible Allies, Possible Enemies, Candidates for the Merge and Weak Contestants), in my team, Juliett, Luna and Rolando are in the Weak Contestants, obviously, Stephanie is a possible ally, Sara is a candidate for the merge, but Scott... (sigh), he is the only threat in the team, for now, I will use him, but I will have an eye in him_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

In the music room, Ally, Barb, Luna and Toxa were playing music, like a band, he was playing an incredible song (imagine a Beatles' song)

''Wow girls, you are incredible'', said Luna, that was playing her guitar

''Thanks Luna'', said Barb

''Yeah...'', said Ally

Toxa only keep her guitar and leave the room, because Luna was... 'pretty happy' for her, Luna leave the room too

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Toxa: Luna is an incredible guitarrist!, she can be better if she will lower to her happiness, but... (she smiled), I can approach that_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Toxa wait'', said Barb

''What?'', asked Toxa

''We need to talk'', said Ally

''Ok'', they go to their room, and close the door with the key

''Toxa, in the last elimination... you voted for Frenchie, true?'' asked Barb

''Yeah girls'', said Toxa

''Why?, we said you that you had to vote for Jose'', said Barb

''What's the odds?, now Frenchie is eliminated, he would not work to us'', said Toxa

''Ok, we will pass, but we need to vote, in future, for the same'', said Barb

''That's what alliances are for'', said Ally, Toxa only rolled her eyes and leave the room

* * *

At the 8:17, the breakfast was ready, Lucas cooked for the Red Rubies, Orange Quartz and Purple Amethysts, Ana and Stella cooked for the Yellow Ambars, but Gina cooked for the Blue Diamonds and Green Emeralds, because they was first and second of the last challenge respectively (imagine a gourmet food, if your Oc are in these teams, imagine their favorite food)

''Eat a simple food is awesome, but eat a gourmet food!, don't have prize'', said Max

''Yeah, is delicious'', said Leo

''No friend, more than that'', said Thomas

In the Purple Amethysts table, things aren't good for Stephanie...

''Ajjj'', she sighed

''What's up Stephanie?'', asked Nick

''Nothing, I only... (sigh), I thinked that Brandon can be a good leader but no'', she said

''Ok, if you want a good leader, I can be'', said Nick with pride

''Really?'', asked Stephanie

''Yeah...''

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Nick: I am changing Stephanie in my list, she passed from 'Possible Allies' to 'Easy Allies'_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

The Red Rubies no necessarily were enjoying the food

''Ugh... this food taste like a...'', tried to say, an angry Kiran

''Yeah, we must to win this challenge'', said Vanessa

''Girls, don't be delicate, we are in an academia, no in a Hotel'', said Phil, making angry Kiran and Vanessa

''Don't worry guys, we will win this challenge'', said Alvaro with absolute trust in himself and in the team

But the Yellow Ambars were enjoying their food, because Ana and Stella are expert chefs, and Clayton was laughing other teams

''Ok, Lucas you are causing a small effect in this guys'', said Gina

''I almost am better than the original chef'', said Lucas, trying to protect his dignity

The breakfast time has ended. Rowan called them to the projection like the last chapter, and there were Siri with him.

* * *

''Ok dudes, this challenge will be a geography challenge and going to be named: FROZEN FLAGS!'', said Rowan, while was showing images with projector to explain the challenge the majority of the contestants were confused

''Frozen Flags?'', asked Nick

''Yeah, the challenge of today will be a classic game of school, Capture the Flag!, ok, each team will choose one of the six continents: America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Oceania and Antarctica, every continent has a team base where the flags must to be at the start of the challenge. You also have this...'', said Rowan, showing some weapones, that has a futuristic design

''What are those things?'', asked Chip

''Ice weapons, that will use for this challenge, with this button, you can freeze'', said Rowan pressing a light blue button

''And with this, you can defrost'', said Rowan, showing a white button

''You only have three bullets, three to frezze, if you freeze another person, you can steal the bullets that he/she had'', said Rowan, all the contestants seems to understand the challenge

''It's interesting and all that, but... how we can win the challenge?'', asked Selina

''To win the challenge you have to steal the flag of other team, and take it to your base, also, if one team is completely freeze, is automatically eliminated, now, it's time for the advantages and disadvantage for the challenge'', said Rowan, the Blue Diamonds were interested for this part, but the Yellow Ambars and the Purple Amethysts no

''Blue Diamonds, you have this'', said Rowan, giving a box to the last-winner team,

''What is inside?'', asked Jacob

''You will discover it'', said Rowan ''Yellow Ambars, Purple Amethysts, your small disadvantage is that your weapons only have one bullet, one for freeze''

The Yellow Ambars and the Purple Amethysts were not happy for this, but they want to do the best of them. Siri gave to everyone their respective weapons, and the maps of their bases, there was America for the Blue Diamonds, Europe for the Green Emeralds, Asia for the Orange Quartz, Africa for the Purple Amethysts, Oceania for the Red Rubies, and Antarctica for the Yellow Ambars. He also gave to them a type of 'grenades'

''And what do this grenades?'', asked Thomas

''The ice grenades can freeze anything that is in their area, anything'', answered Rowna, the guys were fascinated for that thing, everyone has one ice grenade

''Ok, you are ready, the challenge will start for you when you put the flag in your base, now... go!'', said Siri, the teams split off and start to go to their bases

* * *

The Yellow Ambars were in a middle of the soccer field

''Ok, in this place is our base'', said Miko, seeing the map

''We are in sight of all'', said Stella

''Yeah, that gives us away'', said Faith

''Don't worry guys, in five minutes I will return with a flag'', said Clayton, with his arm, and going to other place

''Clayton, wait!, you cannot go alone'', said Denis

''Yeah, you need an attack plan'', said Miko

''I have a plan...'', said Clayton ''attack!''

Clayton runned away and go for others

''(sigh) Ok, who will go with me?'', asked Miko, to his team

* * *

The Blue Diamonds were inside a room, a normal room, nothing important was there, the ventilation system was in a wall, giving to Spencer an idea

''Whai if we put the flag here?'', said Spencer, showing the vent system

''Can be a good idea'', said Jacob

''No, it's a bad idea, how we protect it?'', asked Orlando

''We can put two sentinels here'', said Spencer

''Ok, who of you want?'', asked Mary. Chip and Jacob raised the hand

''Ok, Chip and Jacob will stay here and protect the flag, the others, will go and try to capture a flag'', said Selina, the members of the team who weren't Jacob or Chip leave

* * *

The Purple Amethysts were in the computers room

''YEAH!, I know this place, perfect!'', said Scott

''Ok, in the way to here, I did a plan...'', said Nick ''...first, someone have to stay here and protect the flag''

''Oh, I will be'', said Scott

''No Scott, I plan that Rolando has to be'', said Nick

''What?!'', asked Scott and Rolando, confused

''Yes, Scott, we need you to capture a flag'', said Nick, he was serious with his explication, Scott was in disagreement

''We will be in three team: Juliett and Luna, Stephanie, Sara and me, and Scott'', said Nick, ordering the teams

''Why am I in a team alone?'', asked Scott, disappointed for the Nick's leadership

''You can care you yourself'', said Nick, he and Scott looked challenging

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Scott: I hope that the Nick's plan make us win, for the moment, I have to see for believe_

* * *

 _Nick: I have my reasons: If we lose, we can blame Rolando for the defeat, and I put Scott alone, because I want to prove him, this plan may cost us victory, but I know that I have the reason_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Also, we have to build some traps here'', said Nick, and they started with their strategy

The game started, the other teams already putted the flags on their bases. The Green Emeralds have his base in the cafeteria, the Red Rubies in the garden and the Orange Quartz have his base inside the pool. The teams started to search all the flags of the rival teams, and can found a rival to freeze him.

One of the groups were formed by Ambrose, Franc, Leo and Thomas

''Anyone got a plan?'', asked Leo

''Yeah, this map show the other team bases, we only have to choose one, and go for it'', said Ambrose while he was seeing the map

''And which base should we attack?'', asked Thomas

''The America base'', said Ambrose

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Ambrose: (small evil laugh) Orlando will know me_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

Curiously, the Blue Diamonds were going directly to the Europe base, especifically, Orlando, Nicolle, Spencer and Leia. Spencer had the misterious box that Rowan gave to them

''Spencer... what have inside, the box?'', asked Nicolle

''I don't know, but may be important'', said Spencer

''No... MUST to be important, we won the last challenge, we have to have a good thing'', said Leia

''Yeah, but...'', tried to say Spencer, but Orlando interrumped him, because he saw the members of the Green Emeralds, who were walking near the place, Orlando want to say his plan to his team but...

''Come out guys, I saw you'', said Franc, the Blue Diamonds out his hiding place

''Well, well... Franc, we see us again'', said Orlando, biting his chocolate bar. The Blue Diamonds and the Green Emeralds were pointing themselves

''Surrender guys'', said Ambrose

''Force me...'', said Orlando, then, he shoot and freeze Ambrose, but Leo, Franc and Thomas freezed Orlando, Leia and Nicolle respectivilly

''Too easy'', said Thomas, then they pointed Spencer

''Oh no...'', Spencer was afraid, but he closed his eyes, and with his three bullets, he shooted Franc, Leo and Thomas

''(exhaling deeply), ok, that was only good luck''

* * *

Alvaro, Phil, Larson and Kiran was walking in a long corridor, searching the Purple Amethysts' flag, but suddenly, Miko appears in front of them and point the Alvaro's head

''Hands up'', he said

''Yes?, you and how many more?'', said Phil, he, Larson and Kiran was pointing Miko, but behind them appeared Denis, pointing to them

''Hi Warren, nice to see you'', said Alvaro

''Helloa Alvaro, nice to see you too'', said Warren

''This is boring...'', said Phil

''Ok, this is a fight or a family meeting?'', said Kiran

''Because I am bored'', said Larson

''A fight...'', said Alvaro when he kicked Miko, and freeze him with his weapon, Denis and Warren freeze Kiran and Phil. Only there are Alvaro and Larson vs Denis and Warren

''Guys, don't shoot please, we can make an agreement'', said a nervious Denis

''No Denis, we want to win the challenge'', said Alvaro, they shooted themselves and everyone were frozen

* * *

Ana and Stella were in front the Green Emeralds' base, they want to have the perfect opportunity

''When they are distracted, we will shoot them with this'', said Ana, she has in her hand, an icce grenade

''Ok...'', said Stella

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Max was eating more food

''Girl, don't you get tired of eating?'', asked Gina

''We are about some hours here, and every 15 minutes you eat!'', said Lucas

''I need it!'', said Max, the other girls of their team were here

''Doesn't matters, we only have to protect the flag'', said Alieli

''This is easy'', said Edna

But when they didn't wait, Ana launched her grenade

''Grenade!'', exclaimed Philly, but was too late, because the grenade exploded and freezed every thing that was near, including Max, Gina, Lucas, Alieli, Edna, but Philly escaped

Ana and Stella go and took the flag of that team

''Hehe, too easy'', said Stella

* * *

Randell was in the computer, to catch the Blue Diamonds' flag. He found it, apparently alone

''This can't be too easy'', said Randell, he walked one step only to be catched, by a trap, that immobilized his foot

''Oh great, simply, great'', he said

Other people go to that place, first were Juliett and Luna, after were Mary and Selina, finally was Tabby, but everyone was catched by the same trap

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Tabby: Ugh, How I was catched by that trap!, if my team lose, I will said that someone freezed me, I defrost me, but the ice doesn't allowed me_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

Jose, Ryan and Toxa were in the vent system, because they want to go to the room, where the Blue Diamonds had their flag, in a nearly room, Clayton and Kevin were having a duel, they tried to shoot the other many times, at the end, Clayton win the duel

''Oh my god, he freezed Kevin'', said Ryan, inside the ventilation

''M*th*rf*ck*rs!'', said Jose, he left the ventilation and go for Clayton

''Oh, were you inside the ventilation?'', asked Clayton, Jose shooted him many times, but Clayton dodged everything, and shoot Jose

''Well... if you were inside the ventilation...'', said Clayton, he took his grenade and launched it inside the vent, freezing Toxa and Ryan

He enter the ventilation to search other flags

* * *

Nick, Sara and Stephanie, were walking for the place, they shooted Barb and Ally, because they were in front their way, then, they came to the base of the Yellow Ambars, and they hid behind some trees

''Ok, what is the plan?'', asked Sara

''Heard me, the plan is...'', tried to say Nick, but an ice grenade appeared and freezed them, the grenade was thrown by Faith

''Why do you thrown that, Faith?'', asked Darcel

''I thought I heard voices'', answered Faith

* * *

Up the roof, was Scott, because he is watching the flag of the Red Rubies keep by Vanessa and Polly. He was pointing Polly's head

''Ok Scott, don't fail, you have experience with snipers'', said Scott to himself, he shooted, but the bullet passed brushing Polly

''Uhm?, what was that?'', asked Polly

''Ok, my experience is only in videogames'', said Scott, he came down from the roof, doing a 'superhero entrance'

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Scott: Don't do that in house kids, is bad for the knees_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Oh, Scott, my old enemy'', said Vanessa

''Enemy?'', asked Scott, he kicked the weapon of Polly to fight with her, hand to hand

''Really you want?'', asked Polly

''Yeah'', said Scott, he went directly to Polly but she knocked him with only a punch

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Vanessa: Polly is disturbingly strong_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

Spencer go to the base of his team

''Guys I need to know what is in this box, but all the team are freezed, so, I need you'', said Spencer to Jacob and Chip, they nodded. Spencer opened the box and inside was...

''A DRONE!'', said Jacob, the drone had a control and a camera with it

''Yeah, we can use it for take another flag without move!'', said Spencer.

He turn on the drone and handled it until the Purple Amethysts' base. The drone be able to fly, so, he passed all the traps, but when it touched the flag, it was electrocuted

''What?!'', said Spencer

''The Purple Amethysts may be putted traps'', said Jacob

''I will not permit it!'', said Spencer, he runned very fast to the Purple Amethysts base, when he came, he passed all the traps, and take the flag,

''Yes!'', he said, but Rolando was behind him and freezed him

Jacob and Chip could see this, for the camera of the drone

''Oh no, we are the only members of the team that stay, if we want to win, one of us have to go for that flag'', said Chip

''Encerious?'', asked Jacob

''Yeah, I will go, only, stay here please'', said Chip, he runned to the Purple Amethysts.

But, Jacob didn't notice that Clayton was behind him, because he enter by the ventilation system

''What the...'', tried to say Jacob, but Clayton freezed him and take the flag, then go to his base

* * *

''This challenge is very interesting, Clayton, Ana and Stella have a flag, Philly and Kairi are alive in their teams, Vanessa and Polly are protecting their flag, and Chip is going directly for Rolando'', said Siri, she was with Rowan in an office

''Let's see how this end'', said Rowan

Ana and Stella came to their base, but Clayton...

''Wait, this isn't my base'', he said, in effect, he was in the base of the Red Rubies, Vanessa doesn't wasted the opportunity and freeze Clayton, and take the flag of the Blue Diamonds

Chip and Rolando had a little duel, but Rolando doesn't have bullets, for that, Chip freezed Rolando

''All the Purple Amethysts had been frozen'', said Rowan by the intercom

Vanessa putted the flag on her base

''The Red Rubies won the challenge, and the Blue Diamonds are fifth'', said Rowan by the intercom

Ana putted the flag on her base too

''Finally, The Yellow Ambars are second'', said Rowan by the interom

Agains in the office, Siri and Rowan was talking

''Let's go, and defrost the guys'', said Siri, who has a flamethrower

''Ok, but beware with the demands'', said Rowan

* * *

When all the teams were defrost, they were in the garden, where the Red Rubies won

''Red Rubies, you won the challenge!'', said Rowan. The Red Rubies was very happy for got their first victory

''Yellow Ambars, you got the second place, if you ask me, it is a good place'', said Rowan, everyone of the Yellow Ambars were happy, except for Clayton that was a little angry

''Orange Quartz, you went up, from the fifth place, to the third place, congratulations for that'',

''Green Emeralds, you were so close to the fifth, but congrats, you don't have to eliminate no one'', said Rowan, the Green Emeralds no necessary were happy for this

''Sorry Blue Diamonds, you were fifth, so, you have to eliminate someone'', said Rowan, the Blue Diamonds were angry for this, especially angry with Jacob

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Mary: Jacob is out!, obviously_

* * *

 _Selina: Too bad Jacob, too bad..._

* * *

 _Nicolle: Orlando said me that Jacob isn't the indicated_

* * *

 _Chip: In the life... we need to do sacrifices_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Also with you Purple Amethysts, again, you have to vote anyone'', said Rowan ''I will see you in the projection room''

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Luna: This team doesn't need a leader_

* * *

 _Nick: I would vote for Rolando, but Scott is a great threat!, I have to convince Sara and Stephanie to vote for him!_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Sorry guys, but it's not my guilt, Spencer said us about put the flag inside the ventilation'', said Jacob to his team, inside a room

''I don't trust you Jacob'', said Mary

''No one of the team trust you'', said Spencer, all the team except Chip, leave the room

''Don't worry man, it's my guilty for leave you alone'', said Chip, trying to consolate his friend

* * *

''Well... Scott, for who you will vote?, asked Juliett to Scott, they were in front the projection room

''For Nick'', said Scott

''But... why?, Rolando make us lose'', said Juliett

''Yeah, he didn't follow the plan, but, from the beginning, it was a terrible plan!, I had to be in the computer room to attack everyone who want to steal the flag, no Rolando!'', exclaimed Scott

''Mm... it's a good point'', said Juliett

* * *

London, United Kingdom, 21:00

In the projection room, all the teams were sat in their respectives positions. Someone of them, continued having headaches for the V.R. challenge. Was the first time that the Blue Diamonds had to elminate someone, but was the second consecutive time for the Purple Amethysts. Most of the contestants were angry for the defeat, but anyway, they have to eliminate someone, and they already had voted.

''The diplomas, a piece of cardboard that symbolizes that the people pass the grade, and for this night, two students don't pass the 'day'...'', said Rowan, then, he gave to Lucas and Gina thirteen diplomas ''Purple Amethysts, it's the second time where one of you have to leave 'the Bracafost Who Watowimo', let's see if with this elimination your luck can change, nothing more to say... the first diploma of this night if for: Juliett!''. Lucas gave to the model the first diploma, again

''Also are safe...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Luna...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Rolando...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sara...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and Stephanie''. She received her diploma with pleasure. Nick were very confident about his stay, but Scott were a little nervious, ''Nick, Scott, you had received minimum one vote, this was a very tight vote, Scott... you ruined the game for your team, disobeying the Nick's orders'', Nick and Scott crossed looks. ''Nick... according to some teammates, your plan was flawed and was doomed to failure...'', said Rowan, Nick raised an eyebrow with this last commentary. ''Nothing more to say, the last diploma is for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''...Scott!, sorry Nick, you're eliminated'' said Rowan, Lucas gave Scott the last diploma, and he smiled

''Really?, my team encerious thinked that my plan was flawed?'', said Nick, the people who vote for him nodded

''In this time, the strategy doesn't give result'', said Rowan

''(sigh) Ok, thanks team for help me with my mistake, next time, I will come back with a better strategy'', said Nick, finally going to exit to enter inside the bus. When Nick said this, Rowan directed his gaze to the Blue Diamonds,

''Blue Diamonds, you were fifth place in the challenge of today, so, you have to eliminate someone, this is your first elimination ceremony, let's see who will be the worst Diamond'', said Rowan, most of the Blue Diamonds were angry for have to eliminate someone, but others were nervious ''The first diploma is for: Leia!'', Lucas gave a diploma to the Spoiled Archiver, she was happy for her stay

''Also are safe...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Mary...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Nicolle...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Orlando...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Selina'', Rowan said, Lucas gave the fifth diploma to the princess ''Charlie, Jacob, Spencer, you had received votes tonight, the person who will be eliminated received 4 votes, and that person isn't Spencer'', Rowan said, Gina gave the sixth diploma to the tech kid, who smiled by the news ''Charlie, Jacob, you ruined the challenge for your team, and that isn't good'', Jacob were nervious, but Chip only was seeing although with some concern

''The last person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Jacob!, you could be eliminated if Charlie would not have voted for himself'', said Rowan, Lucas gave the diploma to the vintage guy, but he was surprised for the act of his friend

''Chip?, you voted yourself?'', asked Jacob

''Yeah, obviously Spencer wasn't going to be eliminated, and I want you to win'', said Chip, giving the hand to Jacob

''Ok, I will try'' said Jacob, giving the hand to Chip too, then, Chip leave the room, and go to arrive the bus, with Nick.

* * *

The bus left, with the eliminated contestants, and the saved guys leave the room, and prepare to sleep, because they are two days more in the Academia, but they know that no one is totally safe

At the entrace of the Academia, was Rowan, ready for finish with the chapter

''That's all for today, dear audience, two students less, there 44, we are one step to know the winner of this season, a little step yeah, but that counts. Will the Red Rubies continue their good streak?, When the Yellow Ambars going to lose?, Is Ambrose someone reliable?, Will Kairi found a teasure?, What will pass with Jacob?, The Purple Amethysts will stop losing?, Who will win the next challenge and who will be the next ones eliminated?, discover it, in the next chapter of...

...

...

...TOTAL...

...

...

...DRAMA...

...

...

...SCHOOL CHALLENGE!

* * *

VOTES:

PURPLE AMETHYSTS:

Scott: 3 (Nick, Sara, Stephanie)

Nick: 4 (Juliett, Luna, Rolando, Scott)

BLUE DIAMONDS:

Spencer: 1 (Jacob)

Jacob: 3 (Leia, Mary, Spencer)

Chip: 4 (Chip, Nicolle, Orlando, Selina)

* * *

 **Teams:**

 _ **Blue Diamonds:**_ Jacob, Leia, Mary, Nicolle, Orlando, Selina, Spencer.

 _ **Green Emeralds:**_ Alieli, Ambrose, Edna, Franc, Leo, Max, Philly, Thomas.

 _ **Orange Quartz:**_ Ally, Barb, Jose, Kairi, Kevin, Ryan, Toxa.

 _ **Purple Amethysts:**_ Juliett, Luna, Rolando, Sara, Scott, Stephanie.

 _ **Red Rubies:**_ Alvaro, Kiran, Larson, Phil, Polly, Randell, Tabby, Vanessa.

 _ **Yellow Ambars:**_ Ana, Clayton, Darcel, Denis, Faith, Miko, Stella, Warren.

* * *

ELIMINATED:

45\. Chip

46\. Nick

47\. Frenchie

48\. Brandon

* * *

 **Reason:**

 **46\. Nicholas Brew (The Mature Strategy):** Ok, this was a difficult decision to me. I don't have a great reason for the elimination of all the contestants, and of those contestants that don't have a logic reason is Nick. He is an interesting character, but for this story... HE DON'T HAVE A GOOD PLOT. But don't worry for him, his elimination will be important for the develop of the Purple Amethysts, especially Stephanie. Maybe, if I do another season, he can have a better participation. Good Bye Nick!

 **45\. Charlie Tolentino (The Speller Bee Dork):** Between Jacob and him, I consider Jacob more interesting. Simply, Chip doesn't have another thing to in this season, well, he will return with the eliminated contestants to help with a challenge. His elimination is really important for the development of Jacob. Good Bye Chip!

* * *

 **The Fourth Chapter is here!, Can be a few short, but I don't have any time in this week,** **I appreciate the acceptance that this story is having, review the chapter, favorite/follow this story, and PM, if you want to change anything of your Oc(s), or PM, if you want to bring me ideas.**

 _ **Questions of the Chapter:**_

 _ **1\. What do you thing about the elimination?**_

 _ **2\. How many words think you that a chapter have to have to be good?**_

 _ **3\. Who think you, will be the antagonists of this story?**_

 _ **4\. Who do you think, will be the next eliminated?**_

* * *

 **DinoKea:** Thanks for your review!, It's interesting how you interpret the stadistics, but you know, It's Total Drama, sometimes the worst contestants win, and the best contestants, lose terribly.

 **Zoryan El Muerto:** Sorry for Frenchie, but you said it, you have three probabilities to have a winner OC

 **xxPrincxssxx:** Ok, the Purple Amethysts lost again, sorry, but don't worry, they will not the Team Victory 2.0, their defeats are important for the plot.

 **Josh Spicer:** Thanks for the review!, let's see if my english can be better

 **Candela Mosoon:** Hehe, the Super Smash Bros part was funny to write. Ok, if you think that Brandon would be the main villian, I am doing a good work, wow.

 **Beastboycoolman15:**

 **SpaceZodiac:** Take your time, with less characters, the remain characters will have more leadership. Toxa and Clayton are great characters, which is your favorite of them?

 **Apenad4LIFE:** Manage all of those Ocs are really difficult, but slowly we are having less characters

 **FreakyFanGirl136:** The Black Idol is a very important thing in the game, and I assure you that the character who get it, will create chaos

* * *

 _ **Published: October 14th 2018**_


	6. Hello Darkness my old friend

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Total Drama, this belongs, to its creators and Fresh TV. I am only the owner of my Ocs, the other Ocs are from their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Blue Diamonds:** Jacob, Leia, Mary, Nicolle, Orlando, Selina, Spencer.

 **Green Emeralds:** Alieli, Ambrose, Edna, Franc, Leo, Max, Philly, Thomas.

 **Orange Quartz:** Ally, Barb, Jose, Kairi, Kevin, Ryan, Toxa.

 **Purple Amethysts:** Juliett, Luna, Rolando, Sara, Scott, Stephanie.

 **Red Rubies:** Alvaro, Kiran, Larson, Phil, Polly, Randell, Tabby, Vanessa.

 **Yellow Ambars:** Ana, Clayton, Darcel, Denis, Faith, Miko, Stella, Warren.

* * *

''Last time in Total Drama School Challenge...'', said Rowan, while the camera showed the entrance of the Bracafost Who Watowimo ''...our 46 students had to compete in a 'frozen challenge', hehe, ok, the teams had to found the flag of the enemy teams, and take it to their bases. There were winner teams, like the Red Rubies, and loser teams like the Purple Amethysts, cof cof, again. Nick created a bad plan, and Chip wanted to save Jacob, and it causes their eliminations'', narrated Rowan, while the images of the last episode was showed

''Today, the teams will compete in the darkness, uuhh'', said Rowan, this time in a dark room with a flashlight that he had under his head to have a more frightening look ''who will win?, who will be eliminated?, and who will found one idol?, discover here, in...

...

...

...TOTAL...

...

...

...DRAMA...

...

...

...SCHOOL CHALLENGE!

* * *

 _INTRO_

 ***The music starts with three cameras coming out of a tree, in the middle of a soccer field and inside a wall, the camera passes quickly inside the office of Rowan that read some papers, and then leave the office***

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,_

 ***the camera traveled inside of the pool (a very large one)***

 _You guys are on my mind,_

 ***the bubles fill the view***

 _You asked me what I wanted to be,_

 ***Ryan was swimming with a black swimsuit along, with Kairi who wears an skull bikini top and black bottoms, suddenly** **a shark and a whale appear, attracting both, but was Spencer with a projection machine, then, another boat with Thomas and Max hit him,**

 _And now I think the answer is pain to see,_

 ***Jose was near and start to scoff them, but Frenchie was aside him and pushed him into the water, and Frenchie scoff him***

 _I wanna be famous,_

 ***Inside a classroom, Randell was rolling a globe, nearly Toxa, Ally and Barb singing and Denis and Kevin seeing them, the camera goes to an olympic stadium where Scott and Brandon go to have a race***

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

 ***Miko was seeing a soccer match between Franc, Ambroise, Leo, Philly and Orlando, Jacob, Chip, Nicolle, in the steps, Kiran and Larson was seeing the game with indifference, Phil was commenting the game and Darcel was supporting the teams***

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

 ***Many guys were giving things to Selina, Mary and Leia, Edna give a book, and, Ana and Stella gave food, the last 2 were competing for who have the best food***

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,_

 ***Nick, Vanessa, Faith and Clayton only watched this with confusion***

 _I'll get there one day,_

 ***In the cafeteria Lucas and Gina was cooking the food, while Vanessa and Tabby were talking, and Warren and Polly were pulsing, with Alvaro seeing***

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 ***Finally Polly won, and Alvaro kissed her in the cheek, making Polly blush***

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

 ***Rolando, Sara, Alieli and Stephanie was in a Math class, Stephanie doesn't understand anything, Rolando passes a letter to Sara and Alieli was writing a poem***

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 **Juliett and Luna was seeing the sunset, Luna touch the hand of Juliett and they going to kiss but it's cutted because Scott and Brandon crash with them.**

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 **At the end, all the contestants are eating a candy and whistling the song, and a voice and the screen say:**

* * *

 **TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOL CHALLENGE**

* * *

Two passed from the elimination of Nick and Chip, and the only person that was sad for the elimination of one of them was Jacob...

''(sigh), Chip is out, now, I am so lonely'', he was lone in his room, because Spencer and Orlando had already gotten up earlier. But in one moment, Orlando enter the room, he sat on his bed, and bit his chocolate bar

''Hey Jacob, why so lone?'', asked the chocolate brother

''Because I have not made friends in the game, well, none without counting Chip, and now he isn't here'', answer Jacob

''Don't feel bad for him, he voted himself so, that you would continue and win'', said Orlando, he had the mouth full of chocolate

''I don't know if that is better or worse, because I don't have any friends in the game, and I'm sure that if our team lose, you will vote off me'', said Jacob, Orlando was thinking for a little time

''We can be friends...'', said Orlando, Jacob was surprised for that

''What?...''

''Friends, yeah, people who are there in the good and bad'', said Orlando

''I know what is be friends, but I thinked that you are the kind of person works alone'', said Jacob

''Me too, but I haven't found any idol ín the time that we are here, I need... an ally, also I'm starting to feel lonely'', said Orlando, when he finished his chocolate bar

''So, do you want to be my friend?'', said Orlando, getting up from his bed and offering his hand to Jacob

''Mm... okay!'', said Jacob, he was thinking for a little moment, but finally, he accepted the handshake, and they leave the room

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Jacob: Orlando seems like a good guy, well, really I'm desperate, but he's not a bad guy eh?_

* * *

 _Orlando FIVE DAYS without find the black or the blue idol, hmp, I have two theories, or no one have found them, or someone have found them, I don't think that someone have them, but... I have to take a caution_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

In the cafeteria, the Purple Amethysts was having a little conversation...

''Ok, I will say the obvious thing, we don't need a leader, hereinafter, if someone has an idea, he or she can share it, but the others aren't bound to follow it'', said Scott, most of the team nodded

''What?, but that is anarchy, and that isn't good!'', exclaimed Stephanie

''It's necessary for the team Stephanie, we will not win if we continue with other plan'', said Rolando

''Yeah, it seems that the leadership position of this team is cursed'', said Sara, everyone laughed with this commentary, everyone less one...

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Stephanie: I'm worry, it isn't a good plan!_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

In the Green Emeralds' table, the males was laughing for a joke said by Franc

''Uh?, of what are they laughing?'', asked Max

''Yeah, because I don't understand'', said Philly

''Men...'', said Edna, while she and Alieli was reading a book

The Red Rubies was enjoying their food, winned by the last challenge

''This is delicious!'', said Kiran

''Yeah, I hope we win all the remaining challenges of the season'', said Tabby

''It would be good and all, but it's 0% probable'', said Phil

In this time, all the teams enjoyed their breakfast, also their lunch. The day was very quiet, practically, all the day was like that, because Rowan doesn't appear that day. He appears in the night

''Sorry for the wait guys'', said Lucas

''Go to the projection room right now'', said Gina

''Ugh... FINALLY!'', said Selina

* * *

It was the 22:00, many students want to sleep, but no do a challenge, he was next to Fembra

''Oh, a Math challenge, interesting...'', said Nicolle

''Students, sorry for the wait, but this challenge have to be played in the night'', said Rowan

''Why?'', asked Nicolle

''You will discover it'', said Fembra, then, she threw a smoke grenade, that stunned everyone, except she and Rowan because they use masks

* * *

Leia was waking up in the middle of a dark room. She had a small lantern at her side, she seemed not scare, because her face, only showed seriousness

''W-what... what happened?'', she still coughed a little, but managed to fully recover consciousness ''We were in that room, suddenly, Rowan and that dude threw us a gas and...''

She noticed the small lantern

''What is this?...'', she noticed also, a piece of paper stuck to the lantern, near that paper, were another paper, but now with a number, it was the number 3, that was written in green. ''Interesting...'', she turn on the lantern and started reading the note:

 _Welcome to your third challenge, my dear students. I hope the darkness doesn't affect you, and that sleep doesn't affect you neither. Ok, basically the challenge is this: All of you are in one place of the Academia, most are completely alone, others will be lucky to have a partner. Near tis note, you will find a paper with a number with the color of your team, it will be vital for the challenge. To win, you have to steal these numbers to the other students, when you do this, you must to go to the projection room, there, you will find six boxes with the symbol of your teams, put your numbers there, and the team that steal more numbers (obviously, it's worth a 5 more than four 1s). The team and the second team who have the less points, will eliminate someone. Now, these are the rules:_

 _1\. All the contestants must to have their numbers (those that you found near this note), ALL THE TIME. The unic form that this doesn't happen, is if other student steal that number. In that case, that contestant, will be eliminate of the challenge, and is totally forbidden to recover that numbe or steal another. If he/she do that, he/she will be disqualifed of the season_

 _2\. You can only steal numbers to a maximum THREE STUDENTS, after that, you have to put the numbers in the box, if you steal the number to fourth student, you will be disqualifed of the challenge. Those numbers will be for the first student who find them_

 _3\. If you steal a student who has more than one number, his/her own number, and all the numbers that he/she has, will be pass to you_

 _4\. The student who do the most points of the 5th/6th teams, will have inmunity_

 _5\. The strongest members of each team (Orlando, Thomas, Barb, Scott, Polly and Warren), will start with 10 points everyone. So, they are your major objetives_

 _6\. The small advantage of the Red Rubies is that they have night vision glasses. The small disadvantage of the Green Emeralds and the Purple Amethysts, is that all of their members (except Thomas and Scott) will start with the number one (_ _that means they are totally obligated to get numbers)_

 _This challenge will end at the midnight and at the 1:00 will be the elimination ceremony. Lucas and Gina will be in the projection room taking care of the boxes, so, you don't worry if another team steal your numbers. GOOD LUCK. You will need it._

When Faith had finished reading the note, she was very very scared, she take her number (the number 5), and start the challenge, her legs and arms were shaking, she even thought about staying still

''T-this is-s a great idea!, if you stay still, no one can steal your number'', she only was talking to herself, well, in these challenges, be afraid of the dark isn't a good idea

''Come on Faith, you are better than this!, if my team looks at me like this, they will not hesitate to eliminate me'', she wants to regain confidence in herself, then, she stand up and continue

Near that place, Scott was searching a contestant to steal his number, after all, he has the number 10, so, it makes him a clear objetive, but he isn't afraid, he has experience in darkness

''Ok, if I was someone else where would I be?'', but he noticed about something interesting, another person was with him...

''If I was someone else where would I be?'', Faith was searching others, but she was talking very high, Scott hid behing a pole, because he heard the voice of the girl, he was waiting the best moment to attack

''I only say, if my team lose, I can join in the alliance of Clayton and...'', she couldn't react when the guy attacked her

''FAITH HAS BEEN ELIMINATED FROM THE CHALLENGE'', Rowan said by an intercom

''Wait... what!?'', the girl exclaimed, but she only see her own number in the right of the Athletic Gamer

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Faith: I only thinked that... if my team lose, I can join in the alliance of Clayton and Miko, they are the most intelligent people in the team, but, It was only the plan B, now... I NEED IT!_

* * *

 _Scott: Don't blame me, but I am tired of losing!, I want to win for only, one team, like other teams, and... this was part of the challenge, I don't cause the elimination of Faith, no?_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''I want to know... Why Rowan put us in the same place?!'', said Ana, because she was with Stella, her enemy, she had the number 1, and Stella had the number 7

''And you question that to me?, I also want to know the reason!'', said Stella

At the start of the challenge, Rowan and Fembra put them together for a strange reason. In all the challenge, they were more interested to fight between them than focus on the challenge

''ANA AND STELLA HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED FROM THE CHALLENGE'', said Rowan by the intercom

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Kairi: It was easy, remember, when you go in the sea, don't fight with your teammates, trust me, you will need that energy to fight with your captain_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Ok Fembra, let's recap, what students have been eliminated from the challenge?'', asked Rowan in his office

''Well... Ambrose stole the number 1 and 10 to Jacob and Orlando, Franc, the number 1 to Juliett, Spencer the numbers 4, 3 and 6 to Denis, Larson and Max respectively, Scott, the numbers 5 and 7 to Faith and Vanessa, Kairi, stole the numbers 1 and 7 to Ana and Stella, Darcel the number 2 from Kiran and finally Miko stole the number 4 from Phil'', said Fembra

''Wow there are some numbers'', said the host

''No problems to me'', said the math teacher, then, they continue seeing the show

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Ambrose: Haha, it was very easy, you should have seen their faces when I steal them_

* * *

 _Juliett: I hope my team doesn't lose again_

* * *

 _Denis: Ahm... go Yellow Ambars?_

* * *

 _Vanessa: Argh!... my enemy win me again!_

* * *

 _Darcel: Pass time with Clayton is incredible!, he is the first person who really_

* * *

 _Kiran: Darcel stole me?, nooooo...!_

* * *

 _Clayton: I am starting to understand Kiran, that number was mine!_

* * *

 _Phil: I don't understand how a clown stole me, well... not a clown, but yes a guy who has green and a blue eyes_

* * *

 _Sara: The darkness is not my best strenght, but is not a problem (she closed her eyes, she began to tremble and open the eyes), excuse me... (she left the confessional very fast)_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''ALLY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED FROM THE CHALLENGE'', said Rowan by the intercom

''Well... at least if my team loses I'm safe'', he said with absolute confidence, in the challenge, he had not stolen anything, but he still has his number with him

''But I need to steal a number...'', when he said this, Mary (who was behind him) took advantage and attacked him

''RYAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED FROM THE GAME'', said Rowan by the intercom

''Ehh..?!''

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Mary: (adorable laugh) upsi..._

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

Thomas were walking over a field, intenting find another person

''LEO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED'', said Rowan by the intercom

When Thomas heard this, he said: ''Oh no... my team are losing members very speed, I need to do something''

Warren was walking there

''Hey, Thomas...''

''Oh, Warren...''

''So, we will fight?'', asked Warren

''Yeah...'', said Thomas, and they started to fight, intenting steal the number of the other

Polly and Alvaro were near, they don't steal a number, but this is their opportunity to catch 'fat fish'. And when Thomas and Warren continue fighting Alvaro and Polly approaches this and stole their 20 points

''THOMAS AND WARREN HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED FROM THE CHALLENGE'', said Rowan by the intercom

Alvaro and Polly clasped their hands

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Alvaro: Maybe at the end, Ambrose stole my numbers, but it doesn't matters, well... I don't know why, but, when I am with Polly, I feels... different_

* * *

 _Polly: To be honest, I would rather have been alone_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

Alieli and Edna were in a long corridor, they had a small participation in the challenge, but they still have their numbers with them

''It is silent... too silent'', said Alieli, when Randell and Toxa appeared in front of them

''Uh?, you were there all the time?'', asked Randell

''Yeah, I also was waiting for you'', said Toxa, then, she stole the number to Randell

''RANDELL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED FROM THE CHALLENGE'', said Rowan by the intercom

Seeing this, Alieli and Edna ran as fast as they could

''Hey!, come back here!'', said Toxa, then, she ran too to catch them

* * *

''Ok, Kevin, Barbara and Luna are going to the boxes to put their numbers'', said Rowan in his office

''Yeah, it's time to end the challenge'', said Fembra

''What?''

''Yeah, it's 00:00'', said Fembra, Rowan looked at his clock

''Oh damn...'', he was ready to speak by the intercom

''All of the contestants, have to go to the projection room, the challenge has ended''

When everyone was in the projection room, Lucas and Gina started with the count of the points, it passed a lot of minutes, but finally they wrote the results in a paper and gave it to Rowan

''Ok students, like you, I am very tired, so, I only will say the positions...'', said the host with a particular exhaustion ''...the Green Emeralds won the challenge!'', the Green Emeralds celebrated for their first victory

''The Blue Diamonds are second''

''The Purple Ametthysts are third'', the team were happy for their first no-defeat

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Stephanie: Matbe the anarchy is a good option_

* * *

 _Luna: With less members, better performance!_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''The Red Rubies are fourth''

''The Yellow Ambars are fifth, so, you have to eliminate someone'', the Yellow Ambars were very unhappy for this

* * *

CONFESSIONAL START:

* * *

Faith: Oh no!, My plan has to work

* * *

CONFESSIONAL END

* * *

''The same with you Orange Quartz, you are sixth, you have 1 hour to think about who will be eliminated'', said Rowan, he leaved the room

* * *

Clayton and Miko was talking near a brick wall

''So, Faith will be eliminated no?'', asked Miko

''Obviously...'', said Clayton, but unexpectedly, Faith came the place

''Guys, I need your help, please!'', she said, Clayton and Miko exchanged looks

''I will join in your alliance!, think it, you will have an extra vote, insured!''

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Clayton: Interesting..._

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Okay...'', said Clayton

''Eh?... are you sure?'', asked Miko

''No, but it's an insured extra vote...''

''Ugh... ok'', said a disappointed Miko

''Great!, and for who we will vote?'', said Faith

''Vote... (censored)'', said Clayton

''Uh?, why?'', asked Faith

''Only vote (censored)!, you will enter the alliance, yes or no?'', said Clayton, Faith only nodded worried

''Good, Miko convince Denis to vote for (censored)'', said Clayton, Miko raised his thumb

* * *

''So, you will not vote me, yeah?'', asked Ally to her alliance

''Obviously no...'', said Barb

''But with our votes will not be enough, you have to convince Kairi to vote Ryan'', said Toxa

''I will try...'', said Ally, then, she leave the room

''You will vote Ally no?'', asked Ryan to his friends

''She was the first eliminated, so yes'', said Kevin

''With our votes won't be enough, you have to convince Kairi to vote Ally, the girls probably are making an alliance to vote you'', said Jose

''I will try'', said Ryan, then, she leaved

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Kairi: Both, Ally and Ryan talk me to vote for the other, argh, and I thinked that today was going a quiet day_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

London, United Kingdom. 1:00

In the projection room, there was the third elimination ceremony of the season, but the second time where the Orange Quartz have to eliminate someone, the first for the Yellow Ambars and the first where the Purple Amethysts weren't there. Many of them were nervious, others were angry or confident. No one were totally sure for who would be eliminated in that night, everyone of the contestants decided their election. Finally, Rowan, Lucas and Gina came to the room, with thirteen diplomas in their hands

''Orange Quartz... welcome to your second elimination ceremony, as you know, there are seven of you, but Lucas and Gina only have six diplomas for you, so... one of you will be eliminate...'', explained Rowan ''...as I said, the person who win the most points, will have inmunity, and that person is: Kairi!'', Lucas gave the diploma to the pirate, because she did the most points in the challenge, but she was nervious for the situation of her teammates

''Also are safe...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Barb...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Jose...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Kevin...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and Toxa...'', said Rowan, Lucas gave the fifth diploma to the punk. After that, Rowan saw the other contestants without diploma ''Ally, Ryan, you were the unic Quartz who received a vote this night, Ally... you were the first member of your team to be eliminated of the challenge, Ryan... you were the second, so, this makes you an option too...'', Ally and Ryan were really nervious ''...but well, the last diploma of this team tonight is for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ryan!, sorry Ally'', said Rowan, Gina gave the sixth diploma to the otaku who slighed relieved

''Uhm... well, it was funny guys, good luck for all of you'', said Ally to her ex-teammates, then, she leave the room very sad

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Kairi: Ugh... I am feeling bad right now_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Ok, that was all for this time'', said Rowan, then, he looked to the other team ''Yellow Ambars, welcome to your first elimination ceremony, I am sure that you know the rules. If you receive a diploma, you are in, but if you don't receive one, you are out'', said Rowan, the guys only were seeing, but the girls were very nervious, then, Lucas take one of the diplomas of his hand ''Clayton, you did the most points of your team, so, you receive the first diploma'', Lucas gave the diploma to Clayton, he only smiled and see the elimination ceremony

''Also are safe...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Denis...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Mihai...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and Warren...'', said Rowan, Gina gave the fourth diploma to the 'muscle man', who celebrate but also, his shirt ripped off from his body, all the girls of the team were in danger ''Ok, Ana, Darcel, Faith and Stella, one of you will be eliminate tonight, everyone except Darcel have many reasons to be eliminated, really, I don't know why is she here...'', Darcel was confused, but Ana and Stella were seeing together, and Faith were nervious ''Nothing more to say, the next diploma is for: Ana!'', Lucas gave the diploma to the chef ''And...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Stella...'', Gina gave the seventh diploma to the greek chef. For first time, Darcel was nervious in the ceremony, and Faith were still more nervious than the last minute ''The last diploma of this night is for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Faith!, Darcel, your team is crazy'', saiid Rowan, Lucas gave the final diploma to the boxer, who was happy for first time in the night

''Uh?, why my team eliminate me?, Did I make something bad?'', asked Darcel, but no one of the team answered

''Uhm... okay!, sixth eliminated isn't bad now, isn't it?, good luck friends!'', then, she go to her sister ''I will be rooting for you Kiran!'', she said, Kiran only rolled her eyes, when Darcel was leaving the room

* * *

Ally and Darcel were in the bus of shame, then, the bus went, with the fifth and sixth eliminated contestants of the season inside. When the bus were far enough, Rowan was in the entrance, ready for end the show

''This was another incredible, and dramatic episode, two students less, there are 42. We are closer to reaching the final and increasing the drama, because one villian finally made his masterful move. Will the Green Emeralds or the Red Rubies lose one day?, Are there anyone in the Blue Diamonds who doesn't want only win?, Are the Purple Amethysts going to improve?, Will Barb and Toxa continue with their alliance now, without Ally?, Why Clayton wanted to eliminate Darcel?, discover it, the next time in...

...

...

...TOTAL...

...

...

...DRAMA...

...

...

...SCHOOL CHALLENGE!

* * *

VOTES:

ORANGE QUARTZ:

Ryan: 3 (Ally, Barb, Toxa)

Ally: 4 (Jose, Kairi, Kevin, Ryan)

YELLOW AMBARS:

Ana: 1 (Stella)

Stella: 1 (Ana)

Faith: 2 (Darcel, Warren)

Darcel: 4 (Clayton, Denis, Faith, Miko)

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Blue Diamonds:** Jacob, Leia, Mary, Nicolle, Orlando, Selina, Spencer.

 **Green Emeralds:** Alieli, Ambrose, Edna, Franc, Leo, Max, Philly, Thomas.

 **Orange Quartz:** Barb, Jose, Kairi, Kevin, Ryan, Toxa.

 **Purple Amethysts:** Juliett, Luna, Rolando, Sara, Scott, Stephanie.

 **Red Rubies:** Alvaro, Kiran, Larson, Phil, Polly, Randell, Tabby, Vanessa.

 **Yellow Ambars:** Ana, Clayton, Denis, Faith, Miko, Stella, Warren.

* * *

ELIMINATED:

43\. Darcel

44\. Ally

45\. Chip

46\. Nick

47\. Frenchie

48\. Brandon

* * *

 **Reason:**

 **44\. Ally Gasperino (The Over the Top DJ):** Ally is a good character, I am sure of that, but if I analyze the other characters of Orlando Butler, she falls short. I want to creat plots for every contestant of the show (some may have more weight in the plot than others, but it's the same), and find a great plot for her was a hard work, for now, Ally fulfiled her role in this story, I promise that if I do a second season (or returns), she will have more leadership. Good Bye Ally!

 **43\. Darcel Kirkland (The Artist):** Uf... believe in me, this elimination literally broke my heart, but well... someone have to be eliminated, in this case, that was Darcel, I only will say the same that I said with Ally, she can return for a second season, or in this same season, I don't even know, but right now, she is no necessary for the story. Vaarwel Darcel!

* * *

 **And this is the fifth chapter!. I want to do it long, because... ok, THE NEXT WEEK WILL BE NO CHAPTER, this friday, I will have a very important exam, and I don't have time to write, sorry, and for that, I wrote this chapter with many plots that the season will have, and I will give you interesting questions, nothing more to say right now, only review the chapter, favorite/follow the story, PM if you want to change anything of your characters, or... if you want to give me ideas**

 _ **Questions of the chapter:**_

 _ **1\. What do you think about the elimination?**_

 _ **2\. What do you think about Total DramaRama?**_

 _ **3\. What do you think about Total Drama (in general, all the seasons, TDI, TDA, TDWT, TDROTI, TDAS, TDPI, TDRR, you can give me a short opinion of everyone)?**_

 _ **4.**_ _**Who do you think, will be the next eliminated?**_

* * *

 **DinoKea:** Ok, I am doing a great job with the eliminations. This eliminations make sense too?. I update every week, but, my story isn't necessary short. Wow, you guessed one elimination, my respects. Yeah, I have the example of Owen and Cameron, who won but no one expected that in the start of the season

 **xxPrincxssxx:** Hehe, now, the Purple Amethysts don't lose, and is because they don't have a leader. Yeah, all of the contestants need their small great time. Ok, you are the second person who say Ambrose, he has certain reputation. Haha, don't worry, Sara is still inside

 **Zoryan El Muerto:** Interesting... I am with you, the quality is first. Mm... Ambrose and Rolando will have problems if they don't change their game

 **Annoyingalarmclock:** Hey, happy to see you in the reviews. Ok you are in half-half. Ok, no one are worring for the words, I am good for that

 **Beastboycoolman15:** I'm glad that you take it well. Ok, everyone are saying that Ambrose or Orlando, very interesting. Also, thanks for the plot idea, it's very interesting too

 **King Pessimist:** Don't worry, I know that you are reading the story. Ok, I asked you elimination and you talked also about Scott, I like it! (it makes a more complete review). The chapters are having around 7000-8000 words, and I am comfort with that. In this chapter appears a new villian and no one said him, imagine, with the time we will have more villians still!. Well, tecnically, you guessed the elimination of Darcel, so, congratulations! (also you seem have a better english than me)

 **Josh Spicer:** The story needed it. Yeah, a lot of wildcards that slowly are appearing. Well!, I am liking to write with those characters!

 **Candela Monsoon:** Oh, sorry, you didn't like 3 of the 4 eliminations, let's see with these. I like the chapters that minimum pass, the 5000 words. Thanks, I will try!


	7. The 'Secret' Challenge

**Disclaimer:** **I am not the owner of Total Drama, this belongs to its creators and Fresh TV. I am only the owner of my Ocs, the other Ocs are from their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Blue Diamonds:** Jacob, Leia, Mary, Nicolle, Orlando, Selina, Spencer.

 **Green Emeralds:** Alieli, Ambrose, Edna, Franc, Leo, Max, Philly, Thomas.

 **Orange Quartz:** Barb, Jose, Kairi, Kevin, Ryan, Toxa.

 **Purple Amethysts:** Juliett, Luna, Rolando, Sara, Scott, Stephanie.

 **Red Rubies:** Alvaro, Kiran, Larson, Phil, Polly, Randell, Tabby, Vanessa.

 **Yellow Ambars:** Ana, Clayton, Denis, Faith, Miko, Stella, Warren.

* * *

''Last time in Total Drama School Challenge...'', said Rowan, while the camera showed the entrance of the Bracafost Who Watowimo ''...our remaining 44 contestants competed in a challenge in the darkness... sorry Faith, hehe, they had to steal many numbers of the the contestants and fight good, at the end... the Green Emeralds won the challenge, one alliance (Clayton, Miko) was reinforced, and one alliance (Barb and Toxa) weakened, these factors caused the eliminations of Ally and Darcel'', narrated Rowan, while the images of the last episode was showed on the screen

Now, Rowan was near an amphitheater. ''Today, many secrets and mysteries will be revealed, hehehe, literally, discover all of that secrets and more, here... in...

...

...

...TOTAL...

...

...

...DRAMA...

...

...

...SCHOOL CHALLENGE!

* * *

 _INTRO_

 ***The music starts with three cameras coming out of a tree, in the middle of a soccer field and inside a wall, the camera passes quickly inside the office of Rowan that read some papers, and then leave the office***

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,_

 ***the camera traveled inside of the pool (a very large one)***

 _You guys are on my mind,_

 ***the bubles fill the view***

 _You asked me what I wanted to be,_

 ***Ryan was swimming with a black swimsuit along, with Kairi who wears an skull bikini top and black bottoms, suddenly** **a shark and a whale appear, attracting both, but was Spencer with a projection machine, then, another boat with Thomas and Max hit him,**

 _And now I think the answer is pain to see,_

 ***Jose was near and start to scoff them, but Frenchie was aside him and pushed him into the water, and Frenchie scoff him***

 _I wanna be famous,_

 ***Inside a classroom, Randell was rolling a globe, nearly Toxa, Ally and Barb singing and Denis and Kevin seeing them, the camera goes to an olympic stadium where Scott and Brandon go to have a race***

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

 ***Miko was seeing a soccer match between Franc, Ambroise, Leo, Philly and Orlando, Jacob, Chip, Nicolle, in the steps, Kiran and Larson was seeing the game with indifference, Phil was commenting the game and Darcel was supporting the teams***

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

 ***Many guys were giving things to Selina, Mary and Leia, Edna give a book, and, Ana and Stella gave food, the last 2 were competing for who have the best food***

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,_

 ***Nick, Vanessa, Faith and Clayton only watched this with confusion***

 _I'll get there one day,_

 ***In the cafeteria Lucas and Gina was cooking the food, while Vanessa and Tabby were talking, and Warren and Polly were pulsing, with Alvaro seeing***

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 ***Finally Polly won, and Alvaro kissed her in the cheek, making Polly blush***

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

 ***Rolando, Sara, Alieli and Stephanie was in a Math class, Stephanie doesn't understand anything, Rolando passes a letter to Sara and Alieli was writing a poem***

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 **Juliett and Luna was seeing the sunset, Luna touch the hand of Juliett and they going to kiss but it's cutted because Scott and Brandon crash with them.**

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 **At the end, all the contestants are eating a candy and whistling the song, and a voice and the screen say:**

* * *

 **TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOL CHALLENGE**

* * *

London, United Kingdom, 6:00

It was the second day of the elimination of Ally and Darcel, and the sun rose from the horizon, in no day had it been cold or even rained in the seven days that was during the game. Many contestants that normally wake up early were preparing for the challenge day. Now, the Orange Quartz were (with the Purple Amehtysts), the team with less members, so, that means that they have to try harder. Thomas and Warren were doing their normal race through the Academia. Franc, Miko and Philly were in the field, talking normally. Scott also was running around the Academia, Kairi, Ambrose and Orlando were again in their search for an idol, other contestants were also searching the idols, because at the moment, nobody had found one, or at least, nobody seemed to have any, gradually more people were getting up. Thus began another day in the Bracafost Who Watowimo.

* * *

08:00

Finally, all the contestants were in the cafeteria to eat the breakfast of Lucas, obviously except for the Green Emeralds, Blue Diamonds and Yellow Ambars who ate food cooked by Gina, Ana, and Stella. At the same time, they were having a conversation between teammates, like the Orange Quartz...

''(sigh), we lost the last challenge'', said a sad Kevin, who was drinking a glass of an orange juice

''Man, talk me about things that I don't know'', said Jose

''Don't be bad Jose, this is the second challenge that we lose in the season, and I don't want to lose more!'', said Ryan, he was playing with a fork his food

''I only have to ask you... why do you vote for Ally?!'', asked Toxa to the men in the team

''Mm... dah!, she was the first person eliminated in the challenge of our team'', said Jose, as if it was too obvious

''But she could have been useful in the challenges and she worked hard'', said Barb, who was very sad for the elimination of her friend

''Probably, but in this team, where everyone do their best effort, if we lose we only have as base the performance in the challenge where we lost'', said Kevin because he can't see a teammate sad, he tried to say it by the best way possible

''(sigh) Ok, maybe you have the reason Kevin, thank you'', said Barb, she was comforted after the words of Kevin provoking a smile in the guy

''It doesn't matter now, Ally was eliminated, now, we have to think about the next challenge'', said Toxa, disgusted for the defeat

''Well, we have one member less, and will have a disadvantage in this challenge, so, we need to give a double effort'', said Kairi, all of her teammates were agreed

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Toxa: Don't think that I do not care the elimination of Ally, now, Barb is my unic 'ally', wow, that was heard weird, whatever, I have to start with my 'abilities'_

* * *

 _Kairi: Yeah, it was hard vote for Ally, but Ryan looks like a good guy, I just hope didn't make a mistake_

* * *

 _Ryan: Uf... It was near, but if it is an important thing that I learned of the animes, is that the friends are very important for the game of the life... and they can betray you but that is another story_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''I really don't believe how Darcel was eliminated'', said Denis to his table

''Incredible, no?'', said Clayton

''It is a total mystery'', said Miko

''Yeah...'' said Faith

''I wonder what next challenge will be about'', said Ana

''If is about force, I will win'', said Warren, flexing his arms, accidentally broking his shirt

''Ugh... really man?'', said Stella

''You are doing that about... a few days'', said Miko

''I'm sorry but nobody has invented the mega-size'' said Warren, then, he went to his rom to another shirt

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Faith: In the last days, I am really sure of my stay here, because... Clayton and Miko are good people no?_

* * *

 _Clayton: Now with Faith, I am having more reasons to eliminate Miko_

* * *

 _Miko: If I want my plan to work, Faith must to go_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

In the Red Rubies table, Kiran and Tabby were talking...

''So, are you sad for the elimination of your sister?'', asked Tabby

''No...'', answered Kiran

''But she is your sister!'', said Tabby

''Yes...'', said Kiran, her words are totally honest, or almost Tabby -who are an expert liar- see that

Phil was eating her breakfast with total slowness

''Phil, are you sleepy?'', asked Randell

''No, well... I am from United States and now live in United Kingdom... is a big change'', Phil isn't a person who like the changes, that was clear now

The Purple Amethysts are celebrating their first no-defeat in their table, equal to the Green Emeralds, who were celebrating their first victory

''Ugh... we have to win this challenge'', said Orlando who was eating a chocolate cake

''I am counting with that'', said Selina

''The team work is first!'', said Mary, with a false smile, Leia only saw this conversation

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Leia: Ok, I am seeing that this team has many evil, all right, but well I have a friend, Nicolle, and it can help me_

* * *

 _Spencer: I know that for the moment, I don't make friends in the game, but well, with my brain, I will survive_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

Jacob raised a cup ''For the Blue Diamonds''

''That is the spirit Jakey!'', said Orlando

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Orlando: I made a great choice for 'friend'_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Uf... the third place is good'', said Rolando to his team

''Well.. it is not a victory but is well'', said Scott

''Yeah, now, we can share many secrets between us, who is the first?'', asked Stephanie, but Sara, Juliett and Luna see her with a menacing look

''Attention students, please go to the amphithreater to the challenge of today'', said Rowan by the intercom

''Uhm... a challenge, ok, the secrets for later...'', said Stephanie

* * *

The remaining 42 students heard the call of Rowan, and speedly, they went to the amphitheater, it was near the library and people like Alieli, Edna and Larson know where is the place. There wer six platforms, and every one had a maximum of eight seats, in front of every seat, there was a red button, also in front of every platform were the symbol of one team, it depended on what team that platform belonged to. Many contestants had a strange feeling, because those platforms looked like the same used in the second episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. The order of the platforms were in alphabetical order, from left to right. In the middle of the stage, there was a podium, and above this, there was huge screen divided in six parts, each part has the symbol of every team, and everyone had marked a 00

''Hello students, ready for your fourth challenge of the season?'', asked Rowan

''No, I am never ready, but we don't another option, true?'', said Edna, with clear pessimism

''Correct Edna'', said Rowan, a little disgusted for the opinion of the girl. ''But don't worry, in the last chapters, the challenges were too physical, and I am realizing that you are not having fun with the show'', most of the students nodded

''In this challenge, you will know more about your teammates, and basically, all the other contestants of the season'', said Rowan, the guys were confused. ''Nothing more to say... Welcome your first Special Challenge!''

By surprise, thousands and thousands pieces of confetti flied around the place, rock music sounded, and many mini-cannons fired more confeti. Rowan did a little celebration, but no one of the guys were happy, really, they were totally confused, or were indifferent with this. Finally, Spencer raised the hand

''Mmmm... Rowan, what is a Special Challenge'', the tech kid asked

''Excellent question Spencer'', said Rowan while shaking the confetti from above ''If you don't know, Total Drama, the original series, has been cancelled...'', part of the guys were sad, others really didn't care

''...and I want to give honor to the serie, so, many challenges of this season will be based of challenges of past seasons, with small variations obviously'', exposed Rowan, the guys started to get interested in the idea.

''And why you didn't explain this in the projection room?'', asked Leo

''I was going to that...'', said Rowan ''...I didn't call you to the projection room because that is the sign of a special challenge, oh, and for this challenge, I will have an assistant that is not Lucas, Gina, or any teacher, he is... ¡One The Eliminated Contestants'', the guys inhaled of surprise

''Well... who is that assistant?'', asked Larson, a little impatient

''Don't worry Larson, I am sure that the Purple Amethysts can answer your question'', said Rowan, the Purple Amethysts changed their expressions to a worried

''Here is... BRANDON!'', said Brandon, who appeared by a wall that he destroyed with an axe, and with an evil smile in his face. ''And this time, I will settle outstanding accounts'', Brandon said menacingly, causing the Purple Amethysts to become nervous

''Amm... Rowan, I think that your idea for 'special challenges' and 'past challenges' is good, but... which is the challenge this time?'', asked Tabby

''Great question Tabitha, who of you saw Total Drama: Revenge of the Island?'', asked Rowan, many of the guys raised the hand. ''Ok, for that contestants who saw the season, please, remember the second episode, 'Truth or Laser Shark'!''

''Are you saying...?'', Leo tried to ask

''Yeah, the challenge is very simple, in every round, you will be asked a shameful secret to a member of each team, if the member of the team to whom that secret belongs press the button, your team gets a point. If that person doesn't press the button in 10 seconds, the ENTIRE team will receive a punishment, if that happens another team can try to steal that point if they discover who the secret is, this has a risk, because if that person fails, his team loses a point. Anyway, the team with the most points wins, and the two teams with the least points will have to eliminate someone'', explained Rowan ''Is all that clear?''

''Is clear for me'', said Kiran

''Wait, my team has two less members than other teams'', said Sara, pointing the Green Emeralds and the Red Rubies

''Yeah Scott, and for that, Purple Amethysts, Orange Quartz, Blue Diamonds and Yellow Ambars, your teams have that disadvantage for this challenge'', said Rowan, the members of these teams sighed worried, in change, the Green Emeralds and the Red Rubies smiled ''Oh, I only want to say that if someone doesn't confess his or her secret, it can be a good reason for vote for him/her, hehehe''

Everyone looked at each other with suspicious looks. ''The Green Emeralds will start with one point, and the Red Rubies and the Orange Quartz will start with -1 points'', said Rowan. ''That's all, Let The Challenge Begin!''

* * *

The 42 students were sitting in the platforms of their respective teams and Brandon was in the podium where the guys thought it was for Rowan, but the host was sitting in a chair near the place, Lucas and Gina were near him sitting on a chair too

''Mm... Rowan, Should not you be sitting on the central podium?'', asked Vanessa

''Yeah, and for that if for I need Brandon, he really wants to revenge on you'', said Rowan, the contestants saw Brandon, and he has a evil smile

''Just'', said Scott

''Too blah and blah, Brandon!, start with the challenge'', said Rowan, Brandon was ready for start

''Ok worms!, there goes the first question!'', exclaimed Brandon, he took a blue card who was in the podium and read it out loud ''Blue Diamonds: Who of you was last on every singing contest that participated?''

There could hear small laughs in the crowd, there were not many, but enough to cause someone to turn red

''(sigh) don't think in that'', said Jacob, before pressing the button

*BEEP*

The number 00 on the screen of the Blue Diamonds became a 1, but the laughs continued

''Hahaha, really?'', scoffed Mary

''I like the old music, but I don't sing it very good'', Jacob said, still ashamed

''Whatever...'', said Brandon, then he took a green card ''...Green Emeralds: Who of you wet your pants on your first date?''

Many laughs had been heard in the crowd, these were noisier than before. But this time, nobody pressed the button. There passed ten seconds and a small alarm was heard

*DIN DIN DIN*

''Oh, nobody answered, and that means...'', Brandon took a remote control with six buttons, every button had the color of every team with a symbol, he pressed the green with the symbol of the letter 'G', and all the Green Emeralds stuck to their seats, as if there was something that kept them from getting up

''Ugh ts-tsk, w-what-t is-sss t-this f-fo-orce?'', said Ambrose, trying unsuccessfully, get up from his seat

''Gravity, your seats are made with technology that makes your bodies weigh more, exactly... x5'', explained Rowan, after a few seconds, the punishment of the Green Emeralds ended

''Do you know how much weight I?!, Do you know how much weight I just loaded?!'', exclaimed Thomas

''Haha, this is getting interesting...'', said Lucas

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Ambrose: Before you call me a coward, I have my reasons, really!, and well... (his face putted red and his voice changed to an embarrased)...in that time, I was unexperience_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Someone want to steal?, you have thirty seconds, but remember the risk with it'', said Rowan

The others teams were thinking about the possible person to whom that secret belongs, practically everybody discarded people like Ambrose, Edna, or Alieli, since was unlikely that they do that on a date, or even have one

Kiran pressed a button, and say with some doubt: ''Leo...?''

*DIN DIN DIN*

The same bell sounded, and that means that Kiran answered bad

''Sorry Kiran, but that answer is wrong, your team lose a point'', said Gina

The '00' on the screen of the Red Rubies became a '-1', and the Red Rubies were disappointed for that, especially with Kiran

''That was a little offensive'', said Leo

''Whatever...'', Brandon took an orange card ''Hmph, interesting... Orange Quartz: Who of you broke the nose of a boy with a sword?''

This question caused confussion in the faces of the people

*BEEP*

Kairi pressed her button a little embarrased

''Wow... what?'', asked Kevin, very surprised

''We-we were playing pirates'', tried to explain Kairi

''And how you got a sword?, you are only a girl!'', said Barb

''Don't ask...'', said Kairi, the other members of her team and the other teams prefered not talk about it

''Did you get a sword being only a girl?, ok, I want to know more about you...'', said Ryan

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Kairi: Wow, I discovered a new fear, that others are afraid of me, really, in the last challenges, I passed searching any idol and not talking with my teammates, well... I have to improve that_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

Brandon took a purple card and asked: ''Purple Amethysts: Who of you have anxiety?''

This question was very interesting, everybody knows that Denis of the Yellow Ambars has that, but of the Purple Amethysts can have this?. The Purple Amethysts looked at Rolando, he is the most likely option

*DIN DIN DIN*

When the bell sounded, Brandon took the remote control again and this time, he pressed a purple button with a snowflake. Soon, to the platform of the Purple Amethysts, a ton of snow fell burying the contestants of that team

''Oh wow, someone wants to steal?'', asked Rowan

Clayton pressed the button with total security ''Rolando''

*DIN DIN DIN*

''Oh...'', said Clayton, sad, because his team lost a point

Rolando freed himself from the snow ''Oh come on!, I am fearful, but not anxious!''

''If the contestants answer the questions, they humiliate themselves, and if they don't do it, they suffer, I love this game!'', said Lucas, but with disapproving looks from the guys, their father, and their sister

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Sara: (tembling cause the cold and for other thing...) W-w-who of u-us hav-ve an-anxiety?, uf! i-it is a... t-tot-total m-m-mistery_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Ok, next question...'', Brandon took a red card ''Red Rubies: Who of you have a scar like a bite mark in the right shoulder?''

This question isn't very difficult to reply

*BEEP*

Was Polly who pressed it

''Oh really?'', asked Alvaro

''Oh yeah, see'', said Polly, she discovered her right shoulder, showing that scar. ''If you ask about who do it... well, I have to give the thanks to a bear''

''Ok, you fought with a bear?'', asked Randell

''Yeah...'', replied Polly

''Incredible'', said Alvaro, clearly impressed by this

''Oh thanks'', said said Polly

''Interesting...'', Brandon took a yellow card. ''Yellow Ambars: Who of you were arrested because tried to strangle Gordon Ramsay?''

The question was very strange for the majority

*BEEP*

Stella pressed the button, and Ana scoffed her

''Hahaha, what happened?, he hurt your feelings?''

''Well, hum... yeah'', Stella replied, and Ana continue laughing

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Stella: Oh... Ana, I am only waiting for hear your secret_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Ok guys, it's time for the second round'', said Brandon with a blue card in his hand ''Blue Diamonds: Who of you hit a guy after a contest?''

When Brandon asked this, Leia pressed the button without hesitation

*BEEP*

''Encerious Leia?'', Nicolle asked to her friend, and really everybody asked to her about that with the look

''Sorry Nikki, but I don't want to give reasons and all of that, she cheated'', said Leia, trying to give less importance to the matter

''Girl, it doesn't matter now, your team has a point'', said Brandon, then, he took green card ''Green Emeralds: Who of you ruined the self-esteem of your best friend with a criticism?''

*BEEP*

Edna simply pressed the button, but with the weird look of her teammates

''What?, his book was terrible, I only say the truth'', she said

''I like your style'', said Phil

''Wow!...'', Brandon was surprised by the next question ''Orange Quartz: Who of you were rejected by your fathers after your 16th birthday?''

The Orange Quartz and the other teams were surprised also for that, but especially... one

*BEEP*

Kevin pressed the button with a completely red face, it was a personal secret

''Really man?, why?'', asked Jose

''I prefer don't say why'', replied Kevin, bad memories returned to him, he wanted to think alone

''Uncomfortable...'', said Brandon ''Purple Amethysts: Who of you have an injured knee caused by a shot at a young age?''

The question was very difficult but someone took his time to reply

*BEEP*

It was Scott, who with the weird looks of his teammates pressed the button

''Really?, how that happened?'', asked Stephanie

''An assault, was for it that I learn about martial arts'', said Scott, then, he touched his right knee, recording the moment

''Yeah, an assault, a tragic story, blah blah blah, next question!'', exclaimed Lucas

''Ok, ok...'', said Brandon ''Red Rubies: Who of you faked some plane tickets?''

The Red Rubies were seeing each others, trying to guess to whom that secret belongs

*BEEP*

Randell pressed the button with certain doubt

''Before you ask me, I will not give explications'', said Randell, and when it, the doubt will be in the air

''It doesn't matters to me...'', Brandon took a yellow card ''Yellow Ambars: Who of you ended without clothes during a fight?''

Again, many laughs sound in the crowd, again, we have another embarrasing secret

*BEEP*

Warren pressed the button being very embarrased

''Really, it doesn't surprise me'', said Clayton

''Neither me'', said Miko

''It was a salvage fight!, ok?!'', said Warren

''Stop!, guy... I am starting to give me a mental image and... please stop'', said Brandon, with his left hand in the his eyes

* * *

''Blue Diamonds: Who of you 'accidentaly', injuried many guys during a contest?'', the ex-conestant asked

*BEEP*

Mary pressed the button without hesitation, but the other people looked her confused

''Ahm... upsi!...'', said Mary with a totally adorable voice and face, causing tenderness to most of the people, expecially her team,

''Aww...'', said Brandon ''Ok, Green Emeralds:Who of you lose only one game in your life''

Franc pressed his button with total security

*BEEP*

''Oh come on, It wasn't a humiliatin secret!'', exclaimed Ambrose

''If you don't have nothing to hide, you don't have nothing to fear'', said Franc

''Ok easy question, ok...'', said Brandon with an orange card in his right hand. ''Whatever, Orange Quartz: Who of you scared many children during a party?''

Many laughs were heard in the crowd, and they stopped because Ryan pressed the button

*BEEP*

The Orange Quartz saw Ryan with looks very confused

''Wrong anime'', he said, but this explication only caused more doubt in the people

''Ah... Ok, I prefer don't ask'', said a confused Brandon ''Purple Amethysts: Who of you your best friend stole the guy that you liked?''

There heard small laughs in the other platforms, which Stephanie interrupted by pressing her button

*BEEP*

The laughs continued, and Stephanie dedicated herself to ignore them

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Stephanie: It's difficult for me to hate someone, ok, no one in my team scoffed, but the laughs in the other teams..._

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Red Rubies: Which of you lied in all your primary school graduation speech?'', asked the ex-contestant

This question generated an awkward silence for a few seconds. And it was for ten seconds

*DIN DIN DIN*

''Oh finally...'', said Brandon, who was desperate to use the remote the control again, he pressed a red button with the symbol of a flame

In a few seconds, the seats of the Red Rubies started to be more and more hot, causing that the members of that team to jump from their seats

Kiran was touching her butt because of the burns ''Ugh!, when I find the person who belongs that secret, I will...!'', she didn't finish her sentence

''Oh really?, and that person can be... YOU!'', said Edna, who wanted to steal the point

*DIN DIN DIN*

''Oh no!, you discovered me!'', said sarcastically Kiran

''Whatever...'', Brandon took a yellow card. ''Yellow Ambars: Who of you passed depression caused by Gordon Ramsay?''

This question caused that all the eyes go to Ana, who had no choice but to press the button

*BEEP*

''Hahaha!, and you mocked me before, haha!'', scoffed Stella, Ana only got angry

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Ana: It's interesting how Stella and me have many things in common_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Your fourth question Blue Diamonds!: Which of you knocked out an actress during the filming of a movie?''

Of the remaining Blue Diamonds, it can be obvious about who belongs that secret

*BEEP*

Nicolle pressed her button with some doubt, but she noticed the looks of her teammates

''Don't worry, we only were practicing an scene of the movie, nothing really serious...'', Nicolle shrugged, trying to give a credible explication

''Clear...'', Brandon said ''Green Emeralds: Of who of you did your parents forget to pick up on your first class day?''

Leo was surprised by the question, but he decided to put aside bad memories and help his team

*BEEP*

''Leo...?'', Thomas was surprised, like the rest of his teammates

''I came to this show to do something special, with that, I will be remembered by all'', the guy said, with a sad look in his face

''Enough!...'', said the arrogant guy ''Orange Quartz: Who of you your boyfriend broke your hearth when you was fifteen?''

Toxa only raised an eyebrow with this question, before pressing the button

*BEEP*

She only ignored the looks of her teammates for the next minutes

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Toxa: I will never forget it!, (her voice changed to a weak voice) really..._

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Well... Amethysts:...'', Branon read the question, and he couldn't believe it ''Who of you is secretly homosexual?''

The looks went Luna, obviously she is the more obvious option

''He said: secretly, encerious you think that is it my secret?'', replied Luna, it was a good point, but there passed ten seconds, and no one answered

*DIN DIN DIN*

Brandon took a purple button, and again, a ton of snow fell to the team

''Oh... da-mnnn, i-itt w-wasn-n't a h-hard que-uestion...'', said Luna, still frozen, she was upset

''Ye-yeah, n-no..?'', Juliett was frozen, but her voice hid nerves

''Hahahaha!...'', Brandon made fun with the next secret ''Red Rubies: Who of you are afraid of chocolate muffins?''

In effect, this question caused laughs in the crowd of all the teams

''Agh... if someone said something, or if I hear another laugh... you will suffer!'', Vanessa threatened, before pressing the button

*BEEP*

The laughs stopped, because they don't know of what Vanessa was capable of

''Oh ok, calm down girl...'', said Brandon ''Yellow Ambars: Who of you has never kissed a boy or a girl?''

*BEEP*

Clayton pressed the button with total naturality, ignoring the looks of his teammates

''I am asexual, so, I don't have any interest in the love'', he replied with the arms crossed

''Clear...'', said Denis

 _We are in the middle of the challenge, so we can see the actual results:_

* * *

 **1st. Blue Diamonds:** 4 points.

 **2nd. Orange Quartz:** 3 points.

 **3rd. Yellow Ambars:** 3 points.

 **4th. Green Emeralds:** 2 points.

 **4th. Purple Amehtysts:** 2 points.

 **6th. Red Rubies:** 1 point.

* * *

''Blue Diamonds: Who of you want to... join the mafia?'', asked Brandon, with a confused expression in his face

This question caused surprise in the team, and confussion too

*BEEP*

Orlando pressed the button with pride, while bite a chocolate bar

''The mafia can bring me all the chocolate that I can want'', he said to himself, ignoring the looks of his teammates

''You REALLY have a problem buddy'', said Brandon, with a green card in his right hand ''Emeralds: Which one of you was locked in a bathroom for several hours?''

*BEEP*

The Green Emeralds saw Max with a confused look, waiting for an answer

''I had a leak'', she said, and the looks with disgust didn't wait, both her team, and the others

''Disgusting...'', the ex-contestant (with others) felt like throwing up, fortunately he didn't do it. ''Whatever... Orange Quartz: Who of hit an older man?''

Barb pressed the button, but with some doubt

*BEEP*

''He insulted my father, and nobody speaks ill of my family without any reason'', the rocker girl exposed

''Of course girl... Purple Amethysts: Who of you cried after an audition of a band?''

*BEEP*

Luna pressed the button with a sad look, remembering the moment

''They said that I don't play the guitar well!'', the girl said, with any tears in her eyes

''Oh, that is sad'', said Barb and Toxa

''Whatever Luna, your team has a point'', the arrogant guy said ''Rubies: Who of you were rejected in the junior Olympic Games?''

*BEEP*

Alvaro pressed the button furiously, practically destroying the button

''If you are seeing me!, Zlatan Ivanov!, I hope you rot in hell!'', Alvaro thereatened to the camera, causing that his teammates (except Polly) be scared

''Ok man... Yellow Ambars: Who of you 'colapsed' after a baseball game?''

With some doubts and with a little panic attack included, Denis pressed the button

*BEEP*

''Bad memories go!, please... bad memories... GO!'', said Denis while breathing with a bag, fortunalety, Warren was here to calm him

''Thanks Warren'', said Denis, now more calmed

''Blue Diamonds: To who of you threw a paint pot when you were crowned dance queen?''

Again, many laughs in the crowd were heard, which were interrupted by a button

*BEEP*

The bad humor natural from Selina increase after this

''I will not give explications!, ok?'', she said with poison in her voice

''Clear...'', said Brandon. ''Green Emeralds: Who of you caused a totally chaos in the school band?''

Immediately later, Philly pressed her button

*BEEP*

''Good times'', said Philly with a smile in her face

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Philly: There weren't good times_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Orange Quartz, this is your final question and it is: Who of you love the korean bands?'', the ex-conestant asked

Many laughs were heard in the crowd, and it was obvious to whom that secret belongs

*BEEP*

Jose doesn't had another option, he was the unic quartz that don't revealed his secret

''Really?, you are fan of BTS?'', asked derisively Toxa

''If I say yes, you will not scoff of me?'', Jose had the face completely red

''No...'', scoffed Toxa

''Hehehe... well... your final question Purple Amethysts is...'', said Brandon with a purple card in his left hand ''Who of you is afraid of water?''

The laughs in the crowd continued, no so loud than before but near

*BEEP*

Rolando pressed the button with some doubt, he waited for the last second to press it

''Wait... what?, encerious?'', scoffed Brandon

Rolando only wanted to ignore him and ignore everybody, almost for the last questions

''Red Rubies: who of you... smoke?'', asked Brandon

''Ok... I could have gone through with this question...'', said Rowan

''That matters?'', said Lucas, who was enjoying the show

There passed ten seconds and no one asnwered

Brandon took the remote control, and pushed the red button again, and the butts of the Red Rubies burned again

''You burned like a cigar, hehe'', scoffed Lucas. Rowan and Gina looked her with disapproving looks

''If you ask me, I think that secret is of Kiran'', said Scott of the Purple Amethysts

''Oh... that answer is correct!, your team has a point Scott!'', said Gina, the Purple Amethysts celebrated, but the Red Rubies get angry

''Yeah, Yellow Ambars: Who of you was afraid to play sports for fear of hurting yourself?''

Faith was impressed for the question, but she decided to take a deep breath and press her button

*BEEP*

''Yeah, now, I really get hurt but I also hurt, hehe'', Faith wanted to do a joke, but no one laughed

''Too bad girl...'', Stella shook with her head, everybody also

''Your final question Blue Diamonds: Who of you burn your school after a science fair?''

The looks went to Spencer, because he was the unic person of the person who hadn't revealed his secret

Spencer sighed

*BEEP*

''It couldn't be more obvious, no?'', said Spencer

''Nope'', said Rowan

''Next question...'', interrumped Brandon ''Green Emeralds: Who of you left without air a friend of yours?''

Only Ambrose, Thomas and Alieli didn't reveal their secrets, and no one of them asnwered

*DIN DIN DIN*

''Oh... not again...'', said Alieli. In effect, the green team faced the gravity effects again

''Anyone want to steal?'',asked Gina

''Thomas!'', said Kevin of the Orange Quartz

''Congrats Kevin!, your team has a point'', said Rowan, and the orange team celebrated, but the green team claimed it to Thomas

''Red Rubies: Who of you escape all the night to a comedy club?'', asked the ex-conestant

The red team saw to every part, trying to discover to whom that belongs

*DIN DIN DIN*

''Oh... are you fucking kidding me?'', said Phil

* * *

 _Scene censored_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Rowan: Don't play with fire in house kids_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

Lucas and Gina gave to the Red Rubies buckets of water to calm the pain

''Who of you see the secret archives of your father?''

With many things passing, the team forgot who hadn't revealed their secret

*DIN DIN DIN*

''Oh yeah, finally you!'', said Brandon, he took the remote control and pressed the yellow button with the symbol of a thunderbolt, and then, the Yellow Ambars were electrocuted

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Miko: (he had chills because of the rays) If my father finds out that I saw between his things... (he noticed the camera) oh... hello father... he_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

''Ok worms!, get ready for the last round!'', exclaimed Brandon ''I want to say that this challenge was completly boring, I had in mind a physical challenge or something that, but well, it was fun press these buttons''

''Only hurry up and finish the challenge'', said Rowan, somewhat impatient

''Well... Green Emeralds: Who of you burned a library?'', asked Brandon

''What?!'', Edna was surprised

*DIN DIN DIN*

''And there we go again...'', Franc rolled his eyes

* * *

 _Gravity x5 in the platform of the Green Emeralds_

* * *

''I think that the secret belongs to Alieli'', said Alvaro

''Correct!'', said Gina

The Green Emeralds looked at Alieli

''If you ask, well... it was a long, long, long, long story'', replied Alieli

''Ok, now, I don't want to know more'', said Edna

''Finally. Red Rubies: Who of you cried after see Inside Out?''

*BEEP*

Finally, Phil answered the last question

''Precious...'', Phil dried a tear from his left eye

''Ok, that was strange'', Rowan got up from their chair and see the scores ''And the final puntuation is...''

* * *

 **1st. Blue Diamonds:** 7 points.

 **2nd. Orange Quartz:** 6 points.

 **3rd. Purple Amethysts:** 5 points.

 **4th. Yellow Ambars:** 5 points.

 **5th. Red Rubies:** 4 points.

 **6th. Green Emeralds:** 4 points.

* * *

''The Blue Diamonds won the challenge!'', the blue team cheered with force

''The Orange Quartz are second, for first time in this season'', the orange team celebrated that they aren't the last place again

''The Purple Amethysts and the Yellow Ambars are tied in points, but well it doesn't matters''

''The Red Rubies and the Green Emeralds also tied, but I will give the fifth place to the red team'', said Rowan

''Hey... WHY?!'', exclaimed Ambrose

''Because you didn't approach your advantage, well don't discuss, I will see you in a few hours'', the green team and the red team only saw to the floor

''Hey, and what happens to me?!'', exclaimed Brandon

Rowan only snapped his fingers, and Lucas shooted with a pan Brandon

* * *

''Ugh... how we lost?, you are the worst in this!'', reclaimed Kiran to her team, after going to the bathroom

''Oh, laugh now, but you are out'', said Vanessa

Tabby was seeing this, and she got an idea

''It can't be a good idea'', said Tabby

''Why?'', asked Randell

''Kiran has an inmunity idol'', she replied, and cause surprise to the team

''What?'', said Polly

''How do you know that?'', asked Larson

''I only know it'', Tabby crossed her arms ''So, vote off Kiran it's not a good idea''

With this, the red team don't have idea for whom vote

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Tabby: Ok, I saved Kiran, she can be a good ally, and the other people who don't revealed their secrets are me and Larson, and well... goodbye gothic!_

* * *

 _Alvaro: I really don't trust in that thing of the idol, but well... Tabby doesn't know that other intelligent person are in this team_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

The male alliance in the Green Emeralds team decided to vote off Edna, and the girls of that are deciding...

''Ok girls, I want to vote off Leo'', said Edna

''Why?, he helped with challenge'', said Philly

''Of all the boys, he is the more useless, think it, Ambrose, Thomas and Franc have physical strenght and intelligence, and what has Leo?'', exposed Alieli

''It's a good point'', said Max

''So, we have an alliance?'', asked Edna

''Temporal alliance'', said Alieli, Max and Philly at the same time

* * *

London, United Kingdom, 21:00

It was the fourth elimination ceremony of the season, but it was the first for the Green Emeralds and the Red Rubies. Alieli, Ambrose, Kiran, Larson, Tabby and Thomas didn't reveal their secrets, so, it converts them in the obvious principal objetives, but this time, no one were totally sure, the Red Rubies team don't have any alliance, and that means that everyone had voted for themselves that night. Finally, Rowan, Lucas and Gina appeared with 14 diplomas in their hands

''Green Emeralds, Red Rubies, welcome to your first elimination ceremony, and you know, the Green Emeralds were last in the challenge, so, I will start with you...'', said Rowan, now, looking at the Green Emeralds ''...I only have seven diplomas for you, and that means that the person who doesn't receive a diploma this night will be eliminated, and he or she can't return. Ok, the first diploma of the ceremony if to: Alieli!'', Lucas gave the diploma to the poet

''Also are safe...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ambrose...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Franc...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Max...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Philly...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and Thomas'', Gina gave a diploma to the guy ''Ok, Edna, Leo, you had votes today, but only one of yu will be eliminated...'', Leo was totally nervous, but Edna only see seriously ''...and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Leo!, goodbye Edna'', Lucas gave the last diploma to the guy, Edna was very surprised

''Uh?, who of you voted for me?!'', asked Edna to the girls of her team, but everyone shook with their head

''No one of them, the five votes that you received were form the boys'', exposed Rowan

''What?, but they are only four!''

''Well... Leo found this...'', Rowan showed the gray idol, the idol that value a vote x2

''Really Leo, when you found that?'', asked Thomas

''I don't remember well... but it doesn't matters now, I'm sure!'', exclaimed Leo, who was very happy

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL START:_

* * *

 _Leo: This is great!, now... my alliance can see like an useful dude_

* * *

 _CONFESSIONAL END_

* * *

Edna only accepted her elimination and went very sad to the bus

''You are the next Red Rubies...'', Rowan saw that team ''Congratulations, you are the last team who lose a member, and we will know who is that loser'', Lucas took a diploma ''Whatever... the first diploma is for: Alvaro!'', Lucas gave the diploma to the older brother, he only receive with total security

''Also are safe...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Kiran...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Phil...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Polly...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Randell...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and Vanessa'', Gina gave the diploma to the kirbyfan, Larson was nervous but it wasn't phisically visible, Tabby was very confident ''Larson and Tabby, two people, and one diploma that is for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Tabby!, time to go Larson'', Lucas gave the final diploma to the girl, Larson sighed

''Ok, I will with my intact dignity'',

''Goodbye Larson, we will remember you'' said Tabby

''Thanks Tabby'', Larson left the place without any renegation

''Oh finally, someone that doesn't reclaim

* * *

When the bus with Edna and Larson went, Rowan was in front of the Bracafost Who Watowimo to end the chapter

''Another great episode friends!, and another villian appeared, and one idol had used, wow, interesting end. Another villian will appear?, More secrets will be revealed?, What will do Kiran?, Another Idol can be used?, discover it, in the next episode of...

...

...

...TOTAL...

...

...

...DRAMA...

...

...

...SCHOOL CHALLENGE!

* * *

VOTES:

GREEN EMERALDS:

Leo: 4 (Alieli, Edna, Max, Philly)

Edna: 5 (Ambrose, Franc, Leo, Leo, Thomas) _ELIMINATED_

RED RUBIES:

Tabby: 3 (Alvaro, Larson, Vanessa)

Larson: 5 (Kiran, Phil, Polly, Randell, Tabby) _ELIMINATED_

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Blue Diamonds:** Jacob, Leia, Mary, Nicolle, Orlando, Selina, Spencer.

 **Green Emeralds:** Alieli, Ambrose, Franc, Leo, Max, Philly, Thomas.

 **Orange Quartz:** Barb, Jose, Kairi, Kevin, Ryan, Toxa.

 **Purple Amethysts:** Juliett, Luna, Rolando, Sara, Scott, Stephanie.

 **Red Rubies:** Alvaro, Kiran, Phil, Polly, Randell, Tabby, Vanessa.

 **Yellow Ambars:** Ana, Clayton, Denis, Faith, Miko, Stella, Warren.

* * *

ELIMINATED:

41\. Larson

42\. Edna

43\. Darcel

44\. Ally

45\. Chip

46\. Nick

47\. Frenchie

48\. Brandon

* * *

 **Reason:**

 **42\. Edna Crakenford (The Pessimist Bookworm):** I don't many reasons to eliminate her, I only can say that I didn't great ideas with her, and well... RecorBound has more Ocs inside the game, so, that is good for me. Goodbye Edna!

 **41\. Larson Von Eelo (The Gothic Comedian):** Equal to Edna, I don't big plans including Larson, that added to his condition of being a gothic character (and I don't like gothic characters), caused his elimination, sorry Zoryan El Muerto, but trust in Kairi and Selina. Goodbye Larson!

* * *

 **Finally the sixth chapter is here!, really sorry for the long wait, but well... I have two weeks of exams and that was bad for my writer life. Ok, my birthday is the wednesday, so, if you want to give me the happy birthday... I wrote this chapter to put the bases of future plots for the season, so, I want to knw your opinion, nothing more to say, PM for ideas, and character changes**

 _ **Questions of the chapter:**_

 _ **1\. What do you think about the eliminations?**_

 _ **2\. The secret that I created for your character(s) was good?**_

 _ **3\. What do you think about the secrets?**_

 _ **4\. Who think you that will be the next eliminations?**_

* * *

 **Beastboycoolman15:** Thanks for the review!

 **xxPrincxssxx:** Interesting, we have very similar opinions

 **Zoryan El Muerto:** Thank you for the review!

 **Space Zodiac:** Yeah, the last seasons (except Ridonculous Race), were terrible, but I am not a fan of Total Drama Action

 **Josh Spicer:** Well... Phil and Philly are characters that I like to write

 **DinoKea:** Wow, you predicted the elimination of Edna, my respects... again. Well, sometimes I do long chapters, and sometimes I do short chapters, it depends the challenge

 **Apenad4LIFE:** This is a chapter with many depth, and with 42 contestants!. Yeah, this is a travel where I am a little writer to be a great writer. Nope, all the chapters will have an elimination

 **King Pessimist:** Thanks for the long review dude!, ok you are very descriptive with the predictions, and I love it!, well... Warren is the strongest member of the Yellow Ambars because his physical force, no his mind. And yeah, the alliances are doing many things in this moment

 **Candela Monsoon:** Yeah, Faith could be eliminated. Oh... I wanted to know your opinion of those seasons.

* * *

 **Published: November 12th 2018**


	8. Happy 2019!

Hello Everyone

First than all... Happy New Year 2019!, blessings for you and your family and friends!

Ok, I know that I have to explain, because we have 8 weeks without chapters, and well... I lost the motivation for write the story and think about it.

But don't worry, probably, this friday we will have another chapter.

Thanks for take your time to read this, and well.. I have a lot of questions about your 2018:

 _1\. Which was your favorite animated series?_

 _2\. What you thought about the World Cup 2018?_

 _3\. Which was your favorite movie?_

 _4._ _What is your most anticipated movie?_

 _5\. How many chapters do you want for a week to recover the lost time?_

 _My answers:_

 _A1: Adventure Time, it had a good ending_

 _A2: I love the soccer, and for me, it was the best world cup that I could see (my first world cup was Germany 2006). Lamentably, my country couldn't classify_

 _A3: Avengers Infinity War_

 _A4: Dragon Ball Super: Broly (It has not been released in my country)_

 _A5: I will try to give you like three weeks per week_

 **That is all... Happy New Year and see the January 4th**

* * *

 _ **Published: December 31th 2018**_


End file.
